Get Lost!
by Akasaku123
Summary: What happens when Sasuke Uchiha hottest boy in school gets bored with his school life and finally notices ordinary Sakura Haruno, will Sakura give Sasuke the interesting fun he thinks he deserves or will she hate him forever, and isn't there something different about Sakura Haruno, why is her background...so different?
1. Get Lost!

**Hey guys it's me again, Im starting to think Im a updating phsyco but then again I do want to geth this story out, it's not a one shot but this is the first chapter of this story because I'll need reviews to keep this story going and in process, don't worry I'll be updating Watching Over Me as well, enjoy!**

Naruto The Discliamer.

Yue onee chan does not own Naruto or it's characters or the songs used in this and future chapters.

Thanks Naruto.

Summary: What happenes when Sasuke Uchiha hottest boy in school gets bored with his school life and finally notices ordinary Sakura Haruno, will Sakura give Sasuke the interesting fun he thinks he deserves, read to find out.

Man I hope this is just a normal day, my parents need to chill out with this "we have raised a rich child so start acting like it" bullshit, who said I wanted to be a rich child, I love my parents but sometimes I want to strangle them.

I put on my white skinney jeans and a marron button up shirt with my black strap up boots and loose white tie, my hair was straight and I put on my black zebra print glasses, yes I wear glasses which is probably the most normal thing about me at the moment.

My name is Sakura Haruno, normal long pink hair, and normal emerald eyes, normal curves and normal clothes, I think norma- Oh who am I kidding their isn't a normal bone in my whole entire body.

I have** pink **hair and **emerald** eyes for crying out loud, how about just putting a huge bumper sticker on my ass the reads: For abnormal qualities push button here. Of course I'm not normal but I haven't been standing out in school and I would definatly like to keep it that way, being not noticed has their perks I can be by myself when I want to, which is most of the time, I can write my music and sing and play when I want to and I can think about how fucked up my life really is without anyone thinking otherwise.

I walked out my door with toast in my mouth and got into my black Aston Martin V12 Vantage Carbon. I turn the heat up in my car seeing as it was starting to turn the season fall and pretty chilly outside all I bought with me was my hot chocolate, my umbrella, my book bag and my black leather jacket.

I liked the fall, it was when in the beginning it's not to cold not to hot, just normal but then it gets colder and colder, kind of how my life is going to be if I have to deal with Sana, Ami, Karin and her skank group for much longer, there always screaming Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's disgusting, he's a jerk with a ego the size of my Aunt Izumi's ass, and my aunts ass is huge so that about sums up half of his life line put on paper.

It only takes me 20 minutes to get to school from my house. Yeah _my_ house, I live alone because my mom and dad are always on buisness trips so it's creepy pedo house all the time by myself.

With my car it takes 10 minutes tops to get to the parking lot, but since I never park in the parking lot because my car brings out to much attention so I asked the school board for my own parking spot down the street from the school, they said it was okay as long as I be to school on time. I parked in the usual and walked up in front of the school and started to walk inside, no one had talked to me and that means maybe this might be again a normal school day but I had a feeling deep inside my gut that today in some kind of shape or form, something was going to be different I never go against my gut feeling it's always right, but what I had noticed that fucked up the beginning of my day was...I remembered before break my seat was changed from sitting up front and by the door I sit in the back by the door and window next to **"Sasuke Uchiha."**

I walked in and seeing as everyone one was there but Kakashi sensei it didn't it looks like class started yet, I was almost to my seat when Sana Ayanokouji pushed me and decided to sit in my seat herself.

"You can't sit next to Sasuke-kun, who doesn't even give you the time of day geek."

She and her Skank bitches laughed and I got up dusting my self off, Kakashi-sensei took that exact time to walk in and just sit down and started to read that perverted book of his, but if I do say so myself I like the color scheme the author chose to use.

I walked up to his desk and huffed in annoyance "Ahh!"

"Sensei can you please move my seat back to where it was befor the break?" I asked annoyed

"Why should I?" Kakashi asked me

"You ask why, I'll tell you why because everytime I try to sit in **MY** seat some annoying fan girl always pushes me down just to get to their precious Sasuke-kun..it's disgusting.." I explained

"No, Miss Haruno, I arranged the seats in this order for a specific reason, a reason that I don't feel is approprite to discuss right now since class is about to start, please go have a seat in the seat I assign you too next to Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi explained

"I know who he is, bastard." I mumbled

"I heard that Miss Haruno." Kakashi looked at me

I walked back to my seat, "we'll you heard him." I said to Sana

"So your point is bitch?" Sana said sneering

"Ok let's put this in words that even your small brain can comprehend."

"Oh shit it's about to go down" I heard the boy Naruto say

"Hell yeah" The girl Ino said

_Im so going to regret this later and Im going to have to stop the teasing right now before it even starts and my gut really says I shouldn't._

"Move up out of my seat, before I make you, Im not in the mood to be playing your whore games, I am going to be in this seat weather you like it or not no- let me rephrase that.. weather _I_ like it or not and even you can tell I rather not be in this seat, Kakashi-sensei sat me here so If you or any of your whore tastic friends have a problem with it take it up with him. I would like to get class started and not stand here talking to you who probably has the IQ of a speck of dust and while your friends are just standing there listining to me tell you off their IQ is way smaller than so you should be proud to lead a group of strippers who only want to get in Uchiha's pants." I explained to her very slowly

"I hope this cleared things up for you as I explained it in the easiest way possible." I said

"Yo-you-you" Sana said

"Ahp, pup ,pup please move out of my seat so class can start I would greatly appriciate the small gesture." I said

Sana moved and walked to her seat angry and embarrased.

_Hmm things just got interesting_. Sasuke thought

"Great speech Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Ino yelled

I turn to look at a two blondes with blue eyes, who by far are the loudest in this class besides a boy named Deidara in one of my AP classes, he is in a group called Akatsuki and he is another blonde. I'm pretty sure their triplets.

"Woah that girl um...Sakura, where'd she come from?" a boy Kiba asked

"Kiba she's be-been here for over 6 y-years now." The girl known as Hinata said

"Really, I've never noticed." Kiba said

"She's not looking half bad either, she's got ass and chest just how I like it." Kankuro said

"You like anything that moves you pervert." Temari said

"Ugly..." Sai said

"Are you blind even I can see she isn't ugly" Chouji said

"You guys are troublesome." Shikamaru said laying his head down

"Hn" Sasuke said

Oh my goodness I can feel their stares, ignore Sak, ingnore

"If I can please start class now." Kakashi said

"Oh sensei, it's your very first time coming in on time and now you want to start class don't be so high and mighty." Naruto said

"Shut up Naruto, the sooner I introduce the work and hand it out the sooner I can read my book." Kakashi said

"Pervert" Naruto said

"Detention." Kakashi said

"Wha- that's not fair." Naruto said

"Life isn't fair and neither is teaching you people now shut it." Kakashi said

I breathed a sigh a relief when I was able to sit back down and just stare out the window.

I just ruined my happy perfect normal fucking life, over some boy and a fucking seat.

Im smart and my IQ rivals that of that boy Shikamaru Nara his IQ is over 200.

I don't need glasses I wear them because they make me look normal and hide my green eyes with obstructing view from the public, yeah you can see my eyes but not in full volume like you normally would.

The only people I actually tolerate are Gaara and Itachi. I tolerate Gaara because he's not that big of a social person, but were seemingly close and that makes me very happy to have at least one friend.

And I just found out over the fucking internet that Itachi another boy I tolerate is the older brother of that fag Sasuke hence the surname Uchiha.

I told off one of the most skankiest girls in school Saya Ayanokouji and I think I just caught the attention of the most known group in school which consists of:

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Imakounen (Made Up), Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Jaminoka (Made Up) Hinata Hyuuga and Temari.

Supirised I know all of them but it's not suprising to me because I also know the Akatsuki :Pein Hotaji (Made up) at least that is a boy I've heard Itachi mention one more than one occasion (..**AN**: Any last names that you haven't heard from in the series or manga is made up by me) Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara Mihaka, Sasori Bunami, Hidan Jashinka, Kakazu Monhagi, Tobi Mahara (Not Madara in this fic I HATE Madara!) and Zetsu Fukinoka.

I've been standing out lately and I don't like it at all.

The assignment was on the board and I was already half finished with it.

Search for a song or poem that speaks about you, write it out and tell me why you chose said poem or song it can also be one of your own (**AN**: This was one of my assignments at school)

I picked one of my very own poems called "You Don't Know Me"

_You don't know me_

_And you never will_

_You won't know me_

_Or how I feel_

_I trusted you_

_And you let me down_

_I belived in you_

_And you let me drown_

_Times are wasted_

_With the thoughts of you_

_I wonder how I would be without you_

_The higher you sit the harder you fall_

_I won't catch you, no not at all_

_You watched me fall_

_And hurt and cry_

_You've seen it all_

_But now it's time_

_Just like you it's all over_

_Own my own over and over._

_You don't know me_

_And you never will_

_You won't know me_

_Or how I feel._

"Sensei Im done." I called out

"Okay Haruno come up here and hand it in, then you can do whatever." Kakashi said

"She's done that fast" Naruto asked

"Nerd!" Ami yelled

"Skank!" I yelled back

"Dammit I did it again, what is wrong with me?"

"Ahh! You'll regret that little girl" Karin yelled standing up

"Karin sit down" Sasuke said

"Bu-but Sasuke-kun" Karin said

"Leave her alone" Sasuke said

"Why are you defending that whore?" Ami yelled

"Oh I'm the whore seeing as you wear less clothes than a monkey." I said

Hearing snickers from Naruto Temari, Kankuro and Ino

"Monkeys don't wear clothes geek" Ami said smirking

"Oh very good job Ami you get a sticker for excellent observant skills," I stuck smiley face sticker on each of their forheads smiling back.

"But now you know what I'm talking about monkeys don't wear clothes, I called you monkeys, now do you get the picture."

"You slut." Sana said getting angry

"Oh there you go again, please stop bunching me up to you girls. I sighed shaking my head and continued talking "Oh and I would start catching up on your work instead of putting on make up for Uchiha, because it looks like he is getting bored with you and Sensei is keeping people back if they don't finish the assignment." I explained

"Ughh!" Sana yelled in fustration trying to finish the assignment

"What! he is?" Naruto and Ino asked rushing

"Are you both always this loud?" I asked still standing

"Yes they are." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"Miss Haruno can you please go sit down, class is almost over." Kakashi said

"Hai sensei" I said

_Has she gotten more entertaining over the break or am I imagining things. _Kakashi thought

_It's time to put the cloth away, Im ending this not normal morining._

"Um sensei can I go to the bathroom?" I asked

"Yo nerd bout to go change your face" Sana yelled

"Haha good one Sana" Karin said

"Yeah what Karin said that was a good one" Ami said

"Actually since in like 10 more minutes class will be over you can just go on ahead since your finished everything." Kakashi said

"Hai" I said gathering my things, I made it to the door and opened it I said something while walking out the room It really irratates me when people talk about my appearence.

I turned around and said one more thing before leaving.

"I really think your on steroids you three freaks need to lay off or it will be everything you ever dreamed of, turning for the worst, you don't know me and you never will, you don't know looks are deciveing, I could and _will_ make your lives your worst nightmare." I said glaring

The three skanks shuttered and I could see there followers started to lose color in there faces, I walked out the class room my eyes going cold for a second and this not going unnoticed by a certain Uchiha I've hated for some time now.

"Uhh annoying." Sasuke said to himself

I went to my locker and got my violin out and went up to the roof top and and started to play Eikoku Kaze Ni Afternoon Tea (**AN**: **Sakura played the peice that Usui Takumi played during that butler episode on Kaichou wa Maid-sama I like that peice**).."That peice always make me feel better." I said

I also play guitar and piano but let's save that for a different time.

I sat down and looked into the sky, it was clear on one side and cloudy on the other.

"How the fuck is that even possible." I asked no one in particular

"Wow nice language Sakura."

I turned my head and saw Itachi.

"Oh hey Itachi" I said

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked me with a worried look on his usual stotic face

"Oh nothing just that Sana and her whores Karin and Ami started something with me today about sitting next to your foolish little brother and I told her off and now she'sout to get me and Im starting to think I have caught the "unwanted" attention of his group and yours as well." I explained casually

"We'll first that's my line" Itachi said

"What is?" I asked confused

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said

"Not any more." I said smugly smiling a little

"Hn and second, this not normal life of yours that's begining might turn out to be your best." Itachi said

"I strongly doubt it, you both run such huge groups." I said

"I hear someone coming as well, Im not suppose to be up here so I'll be up there he pointed up to the roof and I nodded."

Then Sana, Karin and Ami came up there.

"I saw you talking with Itachi-sama, what gives you the right geek?" Sana asked

"We'll first he asked me what's wrong and being the nice person I am I told him what was wrong, do you want to take it from there girls or would you like me to walk you through it?" I explained

"Your a real slut you know that." Ami said sneering at me

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure that I'm related to you in some kind of way if _I'm_ a slut." I said

"Your are really asking for it, I wasn't scared in the slightest when your were trying to itimidate me in class earlier." Sana stated

"Oh really, and I thought you didn't know big words Sana." I said

"I swear your pushing it nerd." Karin said

"You don't want to provoke her." Ami said

"Oh and why wouldn't I, it seems to be working, how about I keep at it a little longer, you never know, you might suprise me." I said rolling my eyes I was getting irratated

"Your going to test me Haruno" Sana said

"Oh try me." I said

Sana walked up to me, I didn't move and inch or show any fear not that I had any to begin with.

I looked her dead in her purple orbs full of hate and amusement.

"Oh I amuse you do I?" I asked

_Hmm Itachi you might be right about this abnormal life starting because this is starting to get really entertaining_.

She swung to smack and I dodged coming behind her.

"This is going to be terribly...easy." I said

_Right Sasuke Uchiha._

**Hope you liked this first chapter, review and tell me if I should keep going!**

**REVIEWWW**

**Quiet Ino and Naruto!**

**"Hey were helping"**

**True carry on**

**READ AND EVIEW!**


	2. UhOh!

**Hey guys, now Im starting to think Im being a little to nice but then again Im just that type of person so here's the second chapter of "Get Lost!" Hope that I entertain you in previous and future stories!**

Previously On "Get Lost!" haha **(AN: Im Weird)**

"Oh I amuse you do I?" I asked

_Hmm Itachi you might be right about this abnormal life starting because this is starting to get really entertaining._

She swung to smack and I dodged coming behind her.

"This is going to be terribly...easy." I said

_Right Sasuke Uchiha_. End Re-cap

While I was behind this imbecile who wore way to much perfume, she smelt like a skunk just threw up on her, it was revoulting.

I punched her in her shoulder and flipped over my head to the other side of the roof, knocking out both Karin and Ami so they wouldn't try to do something they would regret sooner or later.

When I was behing Sana I caught a glimps of the door and saw Uchiha, little bastard must think I'm weak.

I don't need to prove anything to him, he just better stay away from me.

"Stay away from Itachi-sama and Sasuke-kun you bitch!" Sana yelled

"What makes you think I want to be anywhere near Uchiha, and Itachi is somewhat close to me, so who gives you the right to even tell me who and who not to get close to, when Itachi-_**kun**_ doesn't even give you the time of day." I asked her teasingly

"Yo-you put a kun on Itachi-sama's name and your copying me!" Sana said blushing

"I beg your pardon little home wrecker" I said confused and grossed out that she was flattering herself with my little comment.

"I said earlier that Sasuke-kun wouldn't even give you the time of day." Sana explained

"Your point, and I'm not copying because unlike you I actually know what "give you the time of day means when you don't" I said

"I do too know what it means!" Sana said embarrased

"Hmm well please enlighten _us_ because I have forgotten what it meant can you please refresh my memory oh great Ayanokouji-sama." I said sarcastically

"There that's better a little respect from a geek, well it actually means what time of the day it is" Sana explained

"Wow, you **are** dumber than you look." I said

"What?" Sana said in disbeleif

It was quiet but we heard snickers from above us.

"Who the hell is laughing!" Sana yelled embarrased

Itachi jump down revealing himself, he had on black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with a red loose tie, we looked kind of matching but that's not the point.

"I'm very sorry to disturb your fight, but would you please leave from my sight, your disturbing our conversation, I only hid because I thought it was someone important." Itachi stated

"Oh Itachi-sama's actually talking to me, I'm so hot aren't I?" Sana said disregardin what Itachi told her a few moments ago.

"No not really," I said rolling my eyes

"No one asked you slut." Sana said

"Hmm oh really, we'll you were asking a question, and surely Itachi-kun wasn't going to answer the question and neither was Uchiha." I said taking a glance at the door smirking

-Sasuke's POV"-

"Shit, I think she's on to me, I had a feeling when I saw her behing Sana she's quick too."

"Im thinking I should leave right now before I get cau-" I said

"Oh hey Uchiha I think you should come join us, were having a ball and someone we'll Im guessing two people would like to see you." Sakura yelled out

"Fuck" I cursed

I opened the door, hands deep inside my pockets playing with the quarters I dropped in them cursing Haruno to the depths of hell.

"What do you want Haruno?" I asked her

"No the question is what do you want, seeing as you were watching the whole altercation" Sakura asked me glaring

"Really Sasuke-kun, you were watching me beat the hell out of Geek here?" Sana asked me latching onto my arm

"Actually, foolish little brother, I would like to ask the same question" Itachi asked me smirking

"I was curious because I saw Sana and her whatever you wanna' call them walking towards here with disgusted looks on there faces." I said

"Oh really, so were you going to do something Sana what were you gonna do huh?, beat me, kick me, bite me, scratch me?" Sakura asked her casting a look that could kill even me, not that I would admit it.

"Because you didn't land any hits on me at all as a matter of fact..." Sakura started

All I saw was a flash of pink and Sana was knocked out cold, sitting right next to her things she call friends

-Back To Sakura's POV-

"How did you do that Sakura?" Itachi asked

"Oh well I know a little self defense and martial arts and a little massage techniques." I said

"Massage techniques?" Sasuke asked confused

"Yeah, there acupuncture points called tsubo, they're blessings and weapons at the same time, tsubo's are all over your body and ever since I was little taking up massage with my uncle Togami and his temple and he taught me tsubo points and how if you use them correctly they can be used to ease pain or cause it." I explained

"Oh wow I'm not getting on your bad side; not that I would benifit from it." Itachi said laughing

"Hn so your saying that if it benifited you, you would get on my bad side?" I asked smirking"

"Hn"

"Tch"

"Why are you still here Uchiha?" I asked him

"Your going to entertain me." Sasuke said nochalantly

"Exuse me?" I asked

"You heard me." Sasuke said looking me staright into my eyes

Emerald clashing with onyx, not a nice combination at the moment if you asked me

"Oh I heard you clear I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't dare say it again." I said

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Exactly what I thought" I said

"Look I don't have time t-" Sasuke said

"And I don't have time to be trying to feel the void inside you that's craving for sex, so if you want that type of attention I suggest you go to one of them three girls sitting there unconscience and see what they think; I know what your thinking but you get my point so I won't think to much of the matter." I explained

"I've stayed longer than I should have messing with you guys, I'm leaving." I said walking away

I was pulled back by the arm and spun around to me Sasuke's deep onxy eyes.

"I don't thin-" Sasuke started

I tripped him up before he can get a word out but luckily for him and worst for me, Itachi caught him.

"You suck." I said looking at him

"Sorry Sak, he's still my otouto." Itachi said

"Whatever, oh and you better have a umbrella Itachi, it's going to rain in some minutes." I informed him looking to the sky

"Thank you." Itachi said smiling

"Hn" I said

I walked down the steps heading to my third period seeing that I missed second period playing fight the bitches on the roof.

I went to Asuma for Honors Math and since today was a half day we don't have forth period before lunch we just have lunch then go home, the teachers have a important meeting something about the classrooms being to lively or some shit.

I went to my class but decided to put my violin back into my locker, I was already 5 minutes late, but Asuma doesn't care as long as your understanding what the hell he is spending his time on teaching.

I walked in class and sat in my seat second row, third seat by the window in front of Ino, right to Naruto, left of Neji and in front of me being Shikamaru. I don't know why I haven't noticed them but maybe because they never actually paid attention to me.

"Sakura-chan psst Sakura-chan," I looked behind me and a note was passed into my face.

"_**Hey Sakura-chan, my name is Ino Yamanaka but Im probably pretty sure you already knew that, it was way awesome how you told off that bitch Sana, I was about to beat her down but you beat me to it. Um I know we've just met but Temari, Hinata, Tenten and I was thinking about going shopping. Would you like to come**_?" The note said.

I thought about it and I said I might as well, try out the concept Itachi gave, see if this new life witll benifit me. I wrote back.

"_Okay, but Im limited to only 3 skirts only, Im not a skirt person_." I wrote back

"**Yay Okay where should we meet**?" Ino asked

"_Um How about my place, it's pretty big, how about you guys just meet there I live on 3rd in komusai street."_

"**Okay see you then**," Ino wrote back

The bell rung and I stuck the note in my pocket and went down to lunch to grab something to go.

I went downstairs and saw the boys and the girls at one table, I hurried over to get my curry buns and melon bread so I could hurry and leave.

I got what I wanted and went back upstairs to get my drawing book well tracing book, I like to trace different symbols and designs and stuff; and my violin, I also got my umbrella just in case, it _was _raining earlier during third period but it stopped.

I went outside and walked down the street to my wet car and got in driving 30 mph in a 25 mph speed limit, I was in a hurry to get home, I had a feeling today things were gonna get interesting, I ate my bread in the car. I locked my car and cut the alarm on, running into my house and taking my shoes off and dropping my bag and putting my violin beside my kitchen counter.

My house is big but built weirdly, I live in a three story house, the basement and attic don't really count to me. The bottom floor is the living room, dining room, kitchen, extra bathroom, patio, front porch, door to the basement, closet, hallway and stairs to the second floor. The second floor is my room, the two bathrooms, and some extra rooms, like 5 extra rooms just in case and stairs at the end of the hallway to go upstairs to the third floor, the third floor has my parents bedroom, three extra bathrooms, some coat closets and 3 extra bedrooms a library for me, plus a design room for mom and a study up there for dad we also have about 4 garages around the back way, two cars can fit in one garage.

The excerisise room is in the basement and so is the bar. This house is great for parties but Im not that social maybe I need to get a boyf-

**HONK HONK!**

I walked outside, with my purse and they all yeld out their windows,

"Good Lord!" They all said

"What the hell Sakura, what do you live in a mini mansion?" Ino asked gawking at my house

"We'll you could say something like that." I said thinking about it

"Woah nice pad you got here go I hate you." Tenten said

"Thanks I guess" I said

"I love your ride Sakura, hey your not the only one with a hot ride check our's out as well." Temari said

"Isn't it a Aston Martin V12 Vantage Carbon?" Hinata asked me totally in love with it, I could tell.

"Yeah" I said smiling

I liked when people complemented my car since I worked so hard to get it, I hate using my parents money to get what I wanted; but sometimes it was very useful.

"Sweet!" Temari said

Ino was rocking a white lamborghini, Temari was riding a Silver Cadillac, Tenten rode a black Ferrari Scuderia Spider Hinata was riding a white Mercedes-McLaren SLR Renovatio.

I gawked at their cars drooling a little, I mean Im a tomboy so I like cars, sports and collecting hats, I don't really wear them but they fun to collect with colors and stuff.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan here take our numbers, I'll text you the deats in the car." Ino said

"O-okay," I got in my car and follwed them to the nearest mall, we got out of school at 12 and it was 12:30 now so we were on our way to the mall.

We stopped at a newly turned red light and I got a text from "Ino: Sakura-chan after shopping can we spend the night over your house?"

"Sure, I have extra clothes and blankets in the house."I texted back

"Ino: Great."

"Tenten: Thanks Sakura ^ ^"

"Temari: AWESOME! XD"

"Hinata: Thank you very much Sakura-chan :)"

"Your welcome" I forwarded to them smiling

I was actually kind of glad to be talking to these girls, I was happy.

We made it to the mall in 5 minutes flat and parked our cars in the 5 available spots all lined up beside eachother.

We went inside and I looked around.

"We can all go our seperate ways right now and in 30 meet back here for and 30 minute shopping group all together, we'll text got it?" Ino explained

I went to the hat store called "Confident Auora" (Made up) and got me a megenta and white polo hat.

I came back out and looked around I saved skirt shopping for Ino and went into a store that sold all kinds of skinny jeans, different colors, and desgins.

I bought every color imaginable. I bought red, blue and purple ripped skinny jeans. Yellow, orange and turquiose lined skinny jeans, I bought some green zebra print ones and some black and brown light washed ones.

I decided to by some shirts, I bought 5 polo shirts, 3 black lable 4 designer and 7 plain old colored button up shirts my favorite.

I went and bout some more black boots I also bought a pair of identical white one's as well. I bought some heels labled "Steve Madden Rocker Strappy Heels. BLACK" because I predicted that in some point or time that Ino or the girls are going to invite me out somewhere one day if this life keeps going.

I also bought some white and red one's just like it. I decided to head back to the rendevou point back in front of the Mall.

When I got there Tenten and Hinata were already there.

They had bags all around them smiling and laughing. They looked up at me smiling and I turned away blushing, I wasn't use to all the attention, I wasn't used to people being nice to me, actually I wasn't used to people even noticing me so this was definatly a first time thing for me.

"Hey Sak" Tenten said

"H-hey." I said

"C'mon loosin' up, your acting like Hinata 3 years ago, she used to stutter all the time back when she had a crush on Naruto but now she only stutters when she is really embarrased or very shy." Tenten explained

"H-hey Tenten that's not funny!" Hinata said blushing

"Gomen, gomen Hinata-chan." Tenten apologized laughing

Temari was next in the group I saw alot of shoes and hats from her, Temari's my type of friend I can assure you of that.

"Hey guys how's it hangin' Temari said smiling

"Oh nothing special just waiting on Ino the shopping queen as usual." Tenten said sighing

"Hiya guys!" Ino yelled

"Im backkkk!" Ino yelled

"Where have you been we were supposed to meet back here in 30 minutes?" I asked her

"Don't worry about that Sak, she is always later than when she tells everybody else to arrive because..." Tenten started

"I always have to be..." Ino started

"fashionably late" they all finished for her.

"Anyways let's go put these bags in our cars then come back here for group shopping before the malls closes and I get tired." Ino said blushing and huffed in annoynace and embarrasment

We wen't back to our cars putting our bags inside and then walking back into the store.

"Okay lets pick something out for Hinata first." Ino said

"Dammit!" Hinata cursed

I giggled a little, at her sudden curse, I actually found out that Hinata curses on impulse.

We went into this cute store called "Fit's for Chicks" (Made up) We got Hinata some black white skinny jeans ripped and a lavender button up shirt with some lavender flats and some pearl earrings and bracelets with a pearl necklace.

Next was Tenten we went into this store called "Top Touches" (Made up) we got tenten these awesome jean shorts that were ripped as well and lightly washed and this soft brown shirt with several sports on it and some brown sandals.

Next was Temari we went into this store on the thirf floor called "Sun Wonders" (Made up) it was a very soft serine looking store, it had a lot of pastel colors and peaches and creams. We got Temari some lightly colored shirt and some kapris with some white Nikes, I could tell Temari wasn't a shopping person.

Next was Ino, we got her a purple strapless dress that stopped mid thigh, and some purple and blue heels, from a store called "Wishful Stars" (Made up) she was so estatic that she almost bought the whole store.

And then regretfully it was me, because Ino was drooling at me, she took me by the hand and dragged me to this store called "Great Moons" (Made up) She bought me this light pink tank top that also showed my curves and chest perfectly, I had a problem with that but let it slide she bought me these white bucker belt heels, she bought me a black frilly skirt and a grey overlaping skirt, and these silver diamond middled coin hoops that if I do say so they were quiet beautiful.

"Man that was fun." Ino said

"Yeah for you." Temari said

We were almost home I had them on speaker in my car. Lord have mercy can these girls talk.

We made it to my house and we unloaded the bags to the living room, by time we were done I instructed them to park in the available garages around back, I showed them by parking my car in one of the garages.

"When you guys are done come through the door in the third garage up to the kitchen." I informed them

"Kay!" They all yelled

I went inside and started to take my things to my room.

I was done by time they all came back and I showed them where there rooms would be, then took there bags upstairs to their rooms, then came back down in their PJ's.

I looked at Ino and she had that drooling face on again

"Oh shit, what's about to happen." I asked because I saw Temari, Tenten and Hinta back away

"We're gonna have some fun tonight Sa-ku-ra." Ino said smiling in a dangerously psyco type of way

_"What's going to happen to me!"_

**Hope you guys like this second chapter, I need more reviews or this story cannot be updated, wonderful people who are reading and revewing this story, please spread the word about this story and how it should be reviewd for the better, I also have cookies and hot vampires...haha!**

**READ AND REVIEW UN~!**

**Deidara your not even in the story yet.**

**Sorry my bad un.**

**Haha!**


	3. My Life Is Now A Maze Of Confusion!

**Hey wonderful fanfiction readers, if you are reading this right now that means that many people reviewed and I have granted you a third chapter ENJOY!**

Re Cap

I looked at Ino and she had that drooling face on again

"Oh shit, what's about to happen." I asked because I saw Temari, Tenten and Hinta back away

"We're gonna have some fun tonight Sa-ku-ra." Ino said smiling in a dangerously psyco type of way

"What's going to happen to me!" End Re-cap

"Ino stay away from me, I mean it." I said backing away from Ino

"Oh ho ho ho Sakura where gonna have some fun tonight." Ino said smiling

"Sak go change before she give you something to wear." Tenten said

"H-hai," I ran upstairs scared for my life and changed into one of my father's over sized t-shirts it had a burning heart on it and it said confidence and passion.

Since it was just us girls I decided to be care free.

-Downstairs, -Ino POV-

"Let's call the boys over!" I suggested

"But Sakura-" Hinata said

"So what she needs a little fun, besides she has enough rooms." I said lying

"But-" Hinata said

"No buts." I said

"Im not with it" Hinata said

"Yeah leave me out of it." Tenten said

"Your sissies, Im with you Ino" Temari said hugging me

"Thank you Temari" I said hugging her back

First I called up Sasuke and Naruto and put us on three way, while Temari called Gaara and Kankuro.

"Sasuke, Naruto you guys wanna sleep over Sakura's?" I asked

"Hn, why should we?" Sasuke asked

"I do I do! I would totally like to see what type of house she lives in, she's so pretty but she looks like a unsocialized person" Naruto yelled

"Hn Dobe I didn't know you even knew big words like that, is that even a word." Sasuke said

"I don't know nor do I care teme, I wanna go, count me in Ino." Naruto yelled

"Okay come to 3rd in komusai street all in one car, Sakura only has five garages that fit two cars each, we already used 3, all meet at Sasuke's place." I told him

"We'll Im already at Teme's place so yeah it doesn't matter." Naruto informed me

"Kankuro, Gaara you guys come sleep over at Sakura's" Temari said

"I bet she doesn't even know about this does she Temari?" Gaara said

"No what's your point?" Temari asked

"Your so stupid." Gaara said

"Im IN, I need a hot babe like her in my life." Kankuro said

"Your such a fucking pervert." Temari said

"Just come to 3rd in komusai street, all in one car so meet at Sasuke's place." Temari said

"Whatever" Gaara said

"All RIGHT, Co-ed sleepover at the Sakura's house!" Kankuro yelled

"Im calling Sai, Shikamaru and Chouji next and Temari you call Neji, Rock Lee and Kiba next." I said

"Gotcha covered." Temari said

"Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru would you like to sleep over at Sakura's tonight." I asked them

"Um what is this about anyways." Sai asked

"We just need her to have a little fun" I said

"You girls are so goddamn troublesome, do you know how much of a drag this will be to get out of my bed." Shikamaru said

"Oh just come to 3rd in komusai street in one car, just meet at Sasuke's place." I said

"Will there be food?" Chouji asked

"Yeah Chouji, don't be late." I said laughing

I hung up and listened to Temari's conversation, while I sent Tenten for look out.

"Neji, Lee and Kiba you guys come over Sakura's for a sleep over." Temari asked

"Give me a reason first." Neji said

"We want to suprise her." Temari said

"And why would that include us" Neji said

"She doesn't really hang out with boys, don't you wanna at least see where's she's livin'" Temair asked

"Oh that sweet cherry blossom all lonley, im coming!" Lee said

"Hmm Hot babe, her house, sleep over, Im gonna have some fun tonight."Kiba said

"Im starting to think You and Kankuro are twins, you both wear face paint, I think, your both lunatics and your both MAJOR PERVS, ugh just come to 3rd in komusai street in one car, meet at Sasuke's place." Temari expained

Temari hung up and I told her to call Shino while I called Sasuke back to get him to call the Akatuski group, I mean I know where not technically filmiliar with the group but the more boys the better.

"Hn." Sasuke said picking up the phone

"Sasuke call up the Akatsuki and tell them to meet at your place and come to Sakura's." I told him

"Ino, I live down the street from Komusai place, so we'll just all walk." Sasuke told me

"Okay fine with me" I said

"Hn" He said

"Bring the Akatsuki!" I yelled

"Okay, damn loud girl!" Sasuke said

"Whatever", I hung up and heard Tenten whisper.

"She's coming!" Tenten said

We all ran to a nearest counch and sat down and fake like we were talking.

-Sakura's POV-

_Hmm, I wonder what was just happening while I was gone._

"I sat the pillows and cover's and stuff up in my room." I said

"Okay" They all said suspiciosly

"What are you guys hiding?" I asked worried

"Oh nothing, nothing" Ino said

"Uh Sakura you might want to go change, I don't think the oversized T-shirt is a great choice of clothing." Hinata said

"Why, it's just us girls her-" I said

**DING DONG!**

"Oh fuck" Hinata said

"Oh who the hell could that be." I said

"Where gonna die, has anybody heard that rumor about Sakura temper and how she sent a kid to the hopsital for 3 months because he talked about her to Sana about her clothes. Temari explained

"Oh shit, I forgot all about it." Ino said

"I-Ino I told you this wasn't a good idea." Hinata said

"Why didn' you guys talk me out of it." Ino yelled

"Im going to kill you Ino!" Tenten said

"Hey , Temari was in it too" Ino said backing away

"She's next!" Tenten yelled

I opened the door and to my suprise I had 19 fucking boys on my porch.

"Holy hell, she's one hell of a good dresser." Kiba said drooling

"I think I might just faint" Kankuro said

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Well, well, well un look at what we have here," Sasori said

_Their staring at me like Im a peice of meat_

"I call the pink haired bitch." Hidan said

_That silver haired fag just called me a bitch, I'll tear his balls off._

"Ino and Temari called us over here for this sleep over." Shikamaru told me

"YOSH!" Lee yelled loudly

"I-Ino did?" I asked

"Ugh! Just come in, hurry up before someone see's you." I told them

All the boys piled in a gawked at my house.

"Look I didn't have no fucking clue you guys were coming, so If any funny buisness goes down in here Im tearing off every peice of manhood you have left." I explained

"Oh shit." They all said

"You guys wait here." I said upset

"Oh shit, she is about to beat Ino and Temari black and blue" Naruto said

"Cool!" Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto said all together

I walked into the living room to stare down Ino and Temari.

"So it was you who called over all these motherfucking boys to my house, did I ever tell you about my normal life, the only people I could actually tolerate form those two groups are** ITACHI **and **GAARA**!"

"If I get around to many boys I get irratated, then I get drunk then I forget what happenes after that." I explained to them

"Oh wow Sakura" Ino said

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH." I yelled

They got up and started running they ran I out the living room, to wear the boys were. I paused and my eyes were covered with my bangs.

Ino and Temari walked up to me, and the boys I could tell they were staring at me like I was crazy.

"I-I" I started

"Spit it out honey!" Ino said

"I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" I yelled

"OH SHIT RUN! Temari said

Ino and Temari split up and I was lost for a second, so I ran to Temari but she met up with Ino and at the moment I could feel my shirt flapping up and down as I ran so Im pretty sure they could see my black and white underwear I wasn't interested in them at the moment but because of that I tripped over a step landing on Temari who was infront of me, and Temari pulling Ino down beside her and my shirt already above my ass so my underwear were completly visable..I could kill at this moment.

It hurt and I was furious, so I started to choke the two girls making them look like a fucking pack of skittles.

I was lifted off of them by two guys with blonde hair a blue eyes Naruto and Deidara.

I looked back and blushed while elbowing them in their stomaches. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them and went beside Gaara.

"Okay here's the fucking deal." I said irratated already

"Nice language there princess" Hidan said

"Shut it ass face." I said

"God this girl is just so fucking great" Hidan said

"Okay, all the girls are going to be sleeping in my room so because of that it's you lucky day, I have extra bedrooms on my floor and my parents floor, if any of you touch anything and I don't know about it and it ends up missing I will find you, hunt you down and beat you black and blue with a baseball bat the size of a telephone pole." I explained

"Oh wow, I like em' fiesty." Kiba said

"Oh my jesus, just follow me." I said rolling my eyes

"Okay it's 19 of you bastards and 8 free bedrooms that means only 5 groups of 2 and 3 group of 3." I explained** (AN: Im not the best girl at math so haha).**

"Okay Im Assigning groups so listen up." I explained

"First floor is Naruto and Sasuke." I said

"YES!" Naruto yelled

"You hate me don't you." Sasuke said

"Yes very much" I said

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Next is Shikamaru and Chouji." I said

"Ah troublesome girl." Shikamaru said

"Quiet Shikamaru" I said

"What a drag." Shikamaru said

"Haha" Chouji laughed

"Next is Neji and Sai" I said

"Okay so ulgy why are we sharing rooms?" Sai asked

"Because clueless it's 19 of you motherfuckers and 8 rooms, I don't have enough rooms for all of you individually." I explained

"Makes sense." Neji said

"Next is Lee and Shino." I said

"Shino If I see one bug in this house and your not in the same spot, Im going to murder you." I said with my eyes closed

"Ah, yeah sure ok." Shino said unsurly

"Yosh! Good luck Cherry blossome." Lee yelled

"How come your not like this in school." Shino asked

"Because I don't want anybody or anything noticing me, Have you ever even noticed me during the six years I've been at the fucking school." I explained

It was silent.

"Exactly so you only started noticing me when I told off Sana and I don't know when Itachi's friends started noticing me nor do I care at this point so moving on." I explained

"The two perverts get this room Kiba and Kankuro" I said smiling

"Hey we are **NOT** Perverts." Kankuro and Kiba yelled

"Oh yeah I beleive that, while you were drooling when I opened the door" I said sarcastically

"Then why did I see you guys taking pictures of her underwear with your phones." Gaara said

"SHUT UP!" Kiba and Kankuro yelled

A vein poped out on my head and I through Kiba and Kankuro in their rooms them crashing into the wall, I picked up Akumaru and sat his down rubbing his head like the good puppy he was (This is shippuden form with the growth and everything but Akumaru is still a puppy so enjoy).

"Okay on to the third floor." I said

"Okay Gaara, Sasori and Itachi are in one room, I decided to put the two boys I tolerate most in one room seeing as they would less likely end up dead by the end of this weekend." I explained

"Well hey cuzo." Sasori said smiling

"Your cousins?" I asked

"Yeah were from the same hometown and our families are practically a whole family themselves so yeah were cousins." Gaara explained

"Hn thank you Sakura for your generous hospitality." Itachi said smiling

"See this is why I love Itachi". I hugged Itachi and moved on.

"Little bastard." Hidan whispered

"Hn." Itachi said smirking

"Kakazu, Kisame, and Zetsu, are all in one room." I said

"Your all freakishly tall and this room was messed up because measurments where multiplied wrong so this room is tallker tha it should be." I explained trying not to laugh

"Got to love pinky she knew we were coming." Kisame said

"Shut it fish cake" I said

"Haha and fiesty." Kisame said

"If you break anything you'll pay for it, Im not paying for shit cause I HATE spending money on unecessary shit that wasn't my fault." I explained

"I gotta hand it to you kid, your starting to be my favorite." Kakazu said in a thinking stance

"Oh I'm flattered." I said sarcastically

"Oh and sarcastic, yup Im definatly getting her to put you guys into your places." Kakazu said sarcastically back

"_Just_ **go" **Zetsu said

"Okay lastly Tobi (Not Madara), Deidara and Hidan." I said

"You hate me that much un." Deidara fake cried

"I hate all of you that much." I said

"Yay Tobi's with both of his sempais." Tobi yelled

"Thanks alot Sakura un." Deidara said sulking

"Your welcome." I said happily

"Fuck, just get the hell in the fucking room already and stop complaining you whiny little fag." Hidan insulted

"Look you bitch on steroids if you say anything to me again and I will personally diliver a drop kick on your ass un." Deidara threatned

"Tobi says no fighting!" Tobi yelled flailing

I just watched Hidan pick up Tobi and Deidara by their collars and walk inside the room shutting the door and started yelling.

"Okay room assignments are done finally!" I said to myself

I wen't downstairs and started ordering pizzas.

"IM ORDERING PIZZA!" I yelled upstairs

"YES!" they all cheered

_I have a bad feeling about tonight._

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"Were backkkk!" Naruto yelled

"Oh joy to my worried little heart" I said sarcastically

"Missed me babe." Kankuro said

"Oh yes I miss the boy who hits on any thing that moves." I said

"Man this fucking house is like a maze, you got to make the right damn turns and the right time, fucking evil ass house." Hidan complained

"Shut up your complaining about a house that your sleeping in I could easily put you on the porch." I threatened

"Everybody get in a circle!" Ino yelled

"Im not playing any type of sex game you got planning Ino." I warned her

"Oh no it's not a sex game just a game of duck, duck, goose." Ino said sarcastically

"Ha. Ha. very funny." I said

"C'mon Sak." Tenten said

"I don't think you guys get it, I don't like these people except for Itachi and Gaara." I said

"We'll that hurts." Kisame

"It's supoosed to jack ass." I said turning around

"We'll I like em fiesty so I could care less." Kankuro said

"Are you a Masochist?" I asked him

"Do you want me to be." kankuro asked me

"Your a sick ass pervert." I said

All the boys went to go moved the glass table I had in the middle of the living room and Ino started to tell the rules she put into the game "Truth or Devil Dare" what kind of sick game was she planning.

I was in the dining room irratated as fuck, and when I get irratated I get worried because my body starts moving on it's own I get groggy and then I can't feel my body and then I start moving on my own.

My vision blacked out and then it came back I went into the kitchen and got the red cherry whine all the way in the back of the fridge, it was a hugh bottle and I drunk it down to the last drip.

"Aye someone check on Sakura" Ino said

"I got it." Itachi said

I saw Itachi come in and then I slammed the bottle on the counter and walked over to Itachi, I was a little wobbly but i could manage I always end up confused when Im drunk but this time it was different because I had 10 hot ass guys in my house dammit it all!

I was walking and slippied but I was caught by Itachi.

"Hiya Itachi, how's it goin'" I said

"Wha- why are you drunk?" Itachi asked

"I- I don even knowa' I-It'sa' secret shhhhh!" I told him

I told him that he was my favorite

"I know" Itachi said

He carried me bridal style to the next room.

"Wha-what the hell happened?" Temari asked

"We'lI guess in the 20 minutes it took us to start the game she also had a few drinks of cherry whine." Itachi explained

"Oh what the fuck..." Kisame started

"And she didn't give me any." Kisame finished

"Oh shut up Kisa'" I said jumping out of Itachi's hold

"Sakura! Hey Sakura are you okay if you are I need you to do me a favor" Zetsu asked

"Of course I am Magical Tree and sure I'll do it, but I still didn't get that first wish yet." I said

"Oh god she really is drunk." Sasori said

"Oi Sakura Im thirsty." Kiba said

"We'll its'a nice to meet ya thirsty Im Sakura." I said

"Wow I think we could have some fun with this." Temari said

-Sasuke's POV-

"Sakura, you have to lay down." I told her

"Noo, I wanna jump around and have fun." Sakura said

"Maybe this is better" Ino said

"No it isn't you bullhorn." I said

"Bastard." Ino whispered

I caught Sakura by her wasit and pulled her down uno the couch, she started thrashing and moving and it was really quite hot and I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me.

_I did tell her I wanted her to entertain me_.

"Hmm, you just might be right Ino this could be better." I said

"Oh great I've just been praised by Sasuke the Emo Prince." Sakura said

-Sakura's POV-

I started to jump around and I jumped on Hidan's back

"Oh crazy bitch want's a ride." Hidan said

"Yes I do!" I yelled

"We'll you should ride something way better." Hidan suggested

"What is it?" I asked

"My di-" Hidan said

"Finish that sentence you won't have it." Sasuke and Itachi said

"Freak." Deidara said

"Im starting to think you've lost your virginity to a mechanical bull, your so freaking hyper." Kisame said

"That wasn't funny." Itachi said

-Sakura's POV-

"Hey can I touch one of you." I asked

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about woman." Shikamaru said

"Like touch, feel, rape, ravish." I explained

"You must be out of your mind." Chouji said

"It's my mind and I can go in and out of it as many times as I want." I said

"God lord, she really is drunk to the fact that she doesn't even know what she's fucking saying." Kakazu said

I pounced on Neji and kissed him.

"You taste like chocolate." I told him

"Oh good lord she is-" Neji said

"Ino you've created a complete sex craved monster." Tenten said

"Doesn't she always." Hinata said

"Hey I weridly enough don't find that offensive." Ino said

I got off of a dazed Neji and went over to Itachi, and Itachi looked down on me.

I blushed and walked started to walk away but my shirt was pulled up and I was tickeld.

"I remembered this happening once at a party we had at out parents place, she got irratated by her parents so she Kankuro offered her cherry whine and now she acts like this every time she's irratated or whenever she gets drunk, just tickle her, it calms her down." Gaara explained

"But Gaara remember, when you tickled her the last time and you were attacked and almost had a fucking asthma attack because she kissed you so much and she wouldn't stop kissing you so you were lost of air and had a asthma attack." Kankuro explained

"Bloody hell I forgo- hold on wait a minute my asthma went away 2 years ago." Gaara said

"Okay but I would look in front of you." Kankuro said

I almost pounced on Gaara but he got away and my victim was Naruto.

"Oh shit." Naruto said

I pounced on him and kissed him not letting go until her needed air, he past out from the lack of air.

Then he bounced back up.

"DO IT AGAIN! That was so COOL" Naruto said

"Hey I could get used to this." I said

_Oh shit she's cute._

_I have no idea what the fuck I am getting myself into_..

And that was the start of a very dark, drunk, sweaty night!

"Oh where the fuck is my pizza it's 30 minutes late WE GET IT FOR FREE!" I yelled

"NO YOU DON'T I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE RINGING YOUR DOOR BELL FOR OVER AN HOUR,IT"S FREEZING COLD OUT THIS BITCH, I BETTER GET FUCKING TIP FROM YOU PSYCOS!" The pizza boy yelled

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**I did this chapter because it's my birthday tomorrow, and I really want some awesome reviews for my birthday present...haha XD!**


	4. The Assigned Personalities!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner like I stated in my other story "Watching over me" some review got me thinking a little and got me a little worried that some people might think the same thought about my other stories so I was pretty stuck on what to do so yeah but I think Im okay now. Enjoy this story as much as possible**!

Re-cap 

And that was the start of a very dark, drunk, sweaty night!

"Oh where the fuck is my pizza it's 30 minutes late WE GET IT FOR FREE!" I yelled

"NO YOU DON'T I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE RINGING YOUR DOOR BELL FOR OVER AN HOUR,IT"S FREEZING COLD OUT THIS BITCH, I BETTER GET FUCKING TIP FROM YOU PSYCOS!" The pizza boy yelled End- recap

"Umm, wow I think that was pretty weird." Sai said

"You think?" Kankuro asked

"We'll someone go get the pizza please." Tenten asked

"Um maybe I should stop playing around." I said

"Huh?" They all said

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke asked

"We'll to tell you the truth in all honesty, I was just playing, I wasn't really drunk." I explained

"Wha-" They all said confused

"Seirously?" Sasori asked

"You have got to be joking un." Deidara said

"You little-" Kakazu said

"Gomen, gomen, it was just so funny to see your reactions with opposite sex acting the way I did. I mean you guys were completly hypnotized. Like seirously do you really think I opened up that fast that I would willingly get raped by a bunch of perverts like yourselves its like me screaming out that I wanted to get raped at a anime convention with a bunch of 30 year old anime watching pervs." I explained

"Yeah that was pretty much what you were saying to us, you actually led us all on un." Deidara said

"Im sorry, I didn't intend to in the first place but then as the joke progressed further, I just decided to go with the flow." I explained

"Wow nice going Pinky." Kisame said

"Oh shut up salmon cake." I said

"That wasn't nice" Kisame said

"Im not a nice person." I said

"Haha, we'll could someone go get the pizza boy out of the cold Im prtty sure he is going to charge us quite a lot, for this stunt." I said

"I'll do it." Gaara said walking away

"Thanks Gaara." I said smiling

"Okay so now that Sakura has had her little fun, should we get on with the game or doing somthing el-" Ino asked

"Do something else!" Everyone yelled

"I see Sakura has made you all very irratated." Ino said with a huff

"Hey I said I was sorry god no need to go all silent on me."I said

"We'll sorry isn't going to cut it." Zetsu said

"We'll what do you want me to do." I asked

"Hmm we-" Hidan started to think

"Actually forget I said that, either you take sorry or nothing at all." I said thinking about what I just said

"You never let Tobi have any fun." Tobi said crying

"Hey I did have fun just now but you guys didn't like it so I'm just going to stop for the night besides it's already past 12 and Im getting tired." I said

"Here he said that we really didn't have to pay so he just gave me the pizza for free, it is cold so you'll probably have to heat it up unless you like cold pizza. Gaara said

"Thanks Gaara but how did you get the pizza boy to give us pizza for free when we had him stand out there on hours end ringing the doorbell." I asked

"I have my ways, beside you might not want to know." Gaara said smirking

"Your psyco." I said

"Not as physco as you Sakura." Gaara said

"See if I was the pizza boy I would have stomped on the pizza and left fuck that, if you stand there for hours that obiviously says that you don't have a fucking life!" Hidan explained

"See that's the problem with you freakishly tall people, you guys threatend anything and everything with your height and enormous strength all the time, grow some balls will ya'. Temari said

"Hmm must be the time of the month huh sunshine." Sasori asked

"Look ass face-" Temari said

"Just chill you guys, come heat up the pizza and shut up, watch a movie or something it's only Saturday you'll have plenty of time to mess around later." I said

I was the first person with a slice of pizza.

"It's a bunch of sodas in the fridge, I'll be upstairs doing something besides hanging with you dumb asses oh and don't use the bathroom downstairs in the basement it's clogged up because the plumer we called to unclogged it fixed it then clogged it again." I explained

"Eww" Kankuro said

"Wha- your not staying." Ino said

"No I think I'll go read or something." I said

"Your such a-" Ino said

"Keep that mouth of yours shut Ino." I said

"Hmpf!" Ino said

"See you guys in the morning." I said

"Night Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Stop being so loud Naruto and Goodnight." I yelled

"Everyone when your finished lock up and cut off the lights for me." I said

"Hai!" Everyone said

I went upstairs in my room and shut my door.

These rooms I think were specially built for sleepovers and gatherings. I have two pull out couches and two beds in my room. In each room there's at least one bed and two pull out couches, we keep pillows and blankets in hall closets for emergency use. There's hallway bathrooms and regular bathrooms in the bedrooms. So the rooms should be well for at leats up to three people maximum. I have this awesome book called "Souless Knives" (Made up) It's about how this girl has no sense of direction what so ever so she is always getting lost and because of that she always ends up in dangerous situations because she has a bounty on her head or something along those lines.

I'm almost done in only 3 short days.

I already ate my pizza and put my paper plate in the trashcan by the door.

I opened my book and starting reading

**-Down stairs- -Ino's POV-**

"Okay we're done our pizza, now what." I asked

"We'll Im pretty sleepy." Gaara said

"Yeah me too." Hinata said

"We'll Im not." I said

"We'll then the people who are boring can go upstairs and sleep while the people who are cool and fun can stay down here and help me figure out what to do next." I said

"We'll Im out." Tenten said

"Yeah me as well." Itachi said

I watched as Itachi, Zetsu and Kakazu go up first, then Gaara, Hinata and Tenten.

Next was Sasuke, Sai and Shika while I watched Chouji walk in the kitchen to ge another peice of pizza and a water and head behind Shikamaru.

Then Neji and Shino went upstairs which left me with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Temari and Kankuro.

"Okay so now what un." Deidara asked asked

"How about 7 minutes in heaven." Kankuro said

"With only two girls and nine boys idiot." Temari asked

"Yeah." Kankuro said smiling

"NO!" Both Me and Temari yelled

"Okay how about we just pick a person to do a dare if they jump first. We'll put something in the middle of the circle like a bug or snake or something and if someone jumps then, that person gets to pick someone to dare them and they have to do a dare, if they don't do the dare then someone has to go do the dare I decided to pick for them and I don't play easy, just warning you." I explained

"Okay that sounds cool, so does any one have anything to put in the middle." Lee asked

"Um I think Shino has a bug or something I mean he always does doesn't he?" Kiba asked

"Yeah that's true." Sasori said

"Someone go get it." Kisame said

"I'll do it." Kiba said

I watched as Kiba went upstairs.

He came back down 2 minutes later with a centipeid as long as a fucking hocky stick.

"I just might lose this one guys." I said

"Hmm are you chicken Kisame." Hidan asked

"I hate you so much." I said

"I get that a lot." Kisame said

"Im sure you do." I said

"Just put it in the middle you fucking pansies." Hidan said

"Okay" Kiba put it in the middle of the circle and we sat there it started moving towards Naruto he was shaking but he didn't jump.

The centipied hissed and I saw Kankuro jump.

"Kankuro! You jumped I saw you" I said

"I-I did not." Kankuro said

"Yeah you did." I said

"No I didn't." Kankuro said

"Look I saw you." I said getting mad

"Y-You have no proof." Kankuro said

"Actually I do, see that camera in front of the door that leads to the front door, it's watching and recording your every move, shall I play it back for you." I asked him

"No that won't b-be necessary." Kankuro said

"Okay then pick someone to dare you un." Deidara said

"Temari." Kankuro said

"Oh wow you actually think I won't give you a bad dare." Temari said

"I know you won't give me a bad dare." Kankuro said confident

"Hmm okay then I dare you to go drink out of the toilet downstairs in the basement." Temari said smirking

_Damn that's a bad ass dare_!

"But Sakura told us not to go down there to use the toilet because it's clogged." Kakuro said trying to get out of it

"Your not using the toilet your drinking out of the toilet Kankuro use your brain dumb ass." Temari said

"That's disgusting! Im not doing that Temari!" Kankuro yelled

"Either that or Ino will give you somthing worse to do." Temari said smirking

"I rather deal with Ino's worser dare." Kankuro said

"Hmm okay fine, I dare you to go upstairs in Sakura's room and still one of her items any item of your choice, come back down here put it in the freezer and in the morning take it out and put it on and where it for the whole day and it has to be visable, Im not gonna give you a worse dare because when Sakura see's it on you don't worry you might as well have drunk out of the toilet cause tomorrow's your funeral." I said

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed

"And you have heard about Sakura's temper so I suggest you be careful." Sasori said

"You girls are evil." Tobi said feeling sorry for Kankuro

"We know, now get to it Kankuro." Temari said

"Okay okay." Kankuro said with a huff

**-Kankuro's POV-**

"Those stupid ass girls, trying to kill me in more ways than one." I said

"I hate them so much!" I said

I opened Sakura's door quietly and saw that she was already asleep with the book over her chest slowly rising up and down.

"Man this sucks", I looked around for something that I could wear and saw a pendent it was pretty and silver and it was engraved.

_No to girly and it seems to look very important, I wanna live pass 16_

_How about one of her bra's now there is something I would love to have_

_No because I'll have to wear it tomorrow._

_I'll just take one of her shirts I guess._

I took out a a loose fitting red shirt and ran back out her room shutting the door quietly.

I ran back down stairs and put the shirt all the way in the back of the freezer behind some chicken nuggets and fish sticks.

"You guys suck." I said

"Sit back down and stop complaining un." Deidara said

The centipied was going towards Hidan and he looked bored to death.

**-Hidan's POV-**

"This fucking game is stupid." I cursed

"You wanted to play." Ino said

"Shut the fuck up blondy." I said

"Look bastard you can take your whiny ass upstairs." Ino said

"No fucking way! Im not running away." I yelled

"Then shut the hell up and pay attention because it looks like it's about to bi-" Ino started to say

"Ahh fuck! This thing bit me." I said

"Um..." Lee said

I flicked the bitch off and threw it at the sandy blonde bitch Temari she picked it up and put it down Naruto's shirt.

"Holy hell, what the fuck Temari!" naruto yelled

"Well there's a show." Kisame said

"What that jerk Hidan threw it a me." Temari yelled

**-Normal POV-**

Kisame took it out of Naruto's shirt going upstairs to give it back to Shino.

"Im going upstairs for good. Night!" Kisame said

"I guess I'll be heading upstairs too un." Deidara said

"Yeah me too" Sasori said

"YOSH I didn't win the game so I'll be doing 1,000 push ups tomorrow morning." Lee yelled

"Stop being so freaking loud!" Ino yelled

"Your yelling as well Ino." Temari said

"S-shut up who asked you!" Ino yelled again

"We'll Im going upstairs too then, Night Ino." Temari said

"Tobi wants to sleep now Hidan sempai next time Tobi'll play forreal." Tobi said

"Oh fuck you." Hidan cursed

The remaining people also went upstairs leaving Ino and Hidan downstairs trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"We might as well go to sleep because I know for a fact that Sakura is going to kick us out tomorrow." Ino suggested

"I really don't give a fuck but whatever." Hidan said locking up and cutting off the lights

Ino and Hidan went upstairs to their assigned rooms and went to sleep.

**-That Morning-**

"Im still tired but I might as well get up." I said

I headed downstairs, I guess everyone else is still asleep. They need to get up because it's about 3:00 right now and 4:30 everyone is out my house.

I went downstairs and I saw that bastard Uchiha. Why is it everywhere I go he is there, it pisses me off.

"Well good morning Drunk Pinky." Sasuke said

"I wasn't really drunk dumb ass." I said

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Exactly, anyways why are you up so early?" I asked

"I always get up at this time." Sasuke said

"Seirously? Something is wrong with you." I said rolling my eyes

"Yeah I could say the same for you." Sasuke said smirking

"Whatever you should go bother someone else because in case you haven't notice I don't like you." I said

"Oh I've notice and it's very amusing...in a way." Sasuke said

"How so?" I asked

"Because whatever I do annoys in some kind of shape or form so it's fun to see your reaction." Sasuke explained

"So your just annoying me for fun?" I asked

"Exactly." Sasuke said

I was pissed and when I say pissed I mean pissed and when I get this pissed I hit anything around me and that bastard was around me so I punched him in his arm needless to say there will be a bruise forming right there some time today.

"What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled

"You piss me off everytime I look at your face." I said

"Other girls would kill to look at my face for even a second." Sasuke explained

"Look you arrogant bastard Im not like other girls, in fact standing here talking to you makes me sick to my stomach." I said

"Hmm." Sasuke said

I watched Sasuke get up and stare down at me, I hate being shorter than him.

"It seems that the more you hate me the more I like you, your fascinating in a weird type of way." Sasuke said

He hugged me. I was shocked and I didn't know what to do so I pushed him away but not aftre giving into him for a quick second.

"Wh-what do you think your doing," I asked him blushing

That bastard chuckled and walked away smirking, "entertain me even more Sakura." Sasuke said walking away

I blushed and started getting things out for breakfast, doing something productive always gets my mind off of annoying things like for example when you hit your foot and it hurts but then hit your leg and that starts to hurt you forget all about the other pain, that's what I wanted to happen just now I wanted to forget what just happened.

I made eggs, bacon and pancakes for a damn army I knew they would be down.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled

I walked away and not even halfway through the kitchen door I heard a stampeed down my steps and hungry faces everywhere.

I got my plate and went to go sit in the dining room.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

"That was the best!" Naruto said

"Thank you very much." I said

"Oh Pinky can cook, Im just might marry you." Kisame said

"Not on your life." I said smiling

"Thank you Sakura." Sasori said

"Your welcome you guys, it's already about 4:20 you guys are outta here by 4:30 that gives you 10 minutes to pack up and load out." I explained

"Oh c'mon Sakura chan." Naruto said

"Nope staying is out of the question." I said

"Oh man, well it was fun while it lasted un." Deidara said

"Yeah have to admit it was pretty fun." Zetsu said

"Okay everyone start packing," I said I watched as everyone headed upstairs to start packing.

I cleaned up the kitchen and put everyone's dishes in the sink and went in the living room to turn off the TV, everyone was downstairs with their bags and told the girls to go bring their cars out front.

"Okay so Itachi what are you planning to do?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked

"I mean since I just recently found out that you and your bastard of a brother lives up the street that you guys all walked here together and it depends on if these boysare staying at your house or if their going home, since this is he last place you guys were seen by me if something happens police will be tracking evidence down right to this very spot." I said

"Oh chill your parnoid." Itachi said

"No Im playing it safe. So what's happening." I said

"We'll just drop them off home or something." Itachi said

"Okay fine with me." I said

"Okay everyone out!" I yelled

"Bye Sakura-chan." Hinata said

"YOSH My beautiful Cherry Blossom." Lee yelled

"Tobi would like to come back here again." Tobi said

"Nice seeing you Sakura." Gaara said

"Have a good day." Kakazu and Zetsu said along with Shino and Shikamaru

**HONK HONK! **The girls honked

I watched the boys wave and the girls honk there cars at me bidding their farewells.

I closed my door and breathe a sigh of exhaust.

Then something hit me.

I opened the door fast as hell and looked straight at kankuro.

"KANKURO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY SHIRT YOU BASTARD!" I yelled

"Ahaha, um Ino dared me! Don't kill me please I wanna have children." Kankuro cried

"AHAHAHAHA Holy hell that's funny." Ino yelled and laughed

"When I get my hands on you-" I said

Kankuro then started running like he was getting chased by a pit bull with rabies, I mean Im not that scary am I?

I huffed and wen't back inside slamming my door.

When I was little my mom use to sing this lullaby to calm me down or if I was stressed or worried about something or just plain angry it's called "Her Smile"

_This little girl is angry._

_So what will make her smile?_

_Let's make this little girl happy._

_Even if it's just for a while._

_I clap, I sing, I dance._

_And after that short short while._

_I see that little girl happy._

_And I see that light bright smile._

_This little girl is no longer sad._

_And I'll like to keep it that way._

_This little girl is my heart._

_And her smile is here to stay__**. **_**(I made that up)**

I took a deep breath and smiled putting on some clothes.

I put on my black sweat pants and a red t-shirt and my red hoops with my black high tops.

I got my keys and my i-pod off the table and locked my door running outside I turned on Decode by paramore and hummed the tune.

It was a clear day but it was a little windy. I always jog for 30 minutes on sundays and the other 30 minutes I end up else where. I get lost in the sky sometimes, I wish I had wings. You know how sometimes you just want to fly away to a different area, a different time, a different deminsion that's how I feel all the time. I want a normal life because it's better not to draw unwanted attention to yourself, it's better to not get involved with others that you won't benifit from. I am always like that.

I just remebered my schedual. In school we have A days and B days, we have A and B days only 2 days every week being any of the days of the week, Monday thorugh Friday.

Here's my schedual. 1st period with Kakashi-sensei, homeroom and English

2nd period with Orochimaru, science I use his first name because technacally I don't like him but I don't dislike him, he likes snakes he's pale, scary and could be a pedo but he's weird so he's okay in my book. I mean yeah I like being normal but weird people are different and unique and don't follow others so there okay with me.

3rd period with Asuma-sensei with math, algebra (Honors) the whole Akatsuki is in this class with me, damn troublesome bastards.

Then there's lunch, I consider this a class or free period so in my book best class EVER! I love to cook and bake so yeah.

4th period (A days) Anko, with gym assitant Guy-sensei but 4th period (B Days) Chouza-sensei(Chouji's Dad) with Culinary Arts and regular days for 4th period is Japanese language with Iruka-sensei.

5th period Kurenai-sensei with Health Class

6th period Yamato-sensei with Wood shop..

Then after school I have Tennis club Mondays and Wednsdays, Cooking clubs Fridays and student council Thursdays and Tuesdays. Im a busy girl because at home everything is quiet and boring so I do a lot of things.

"I have a feeling school tomorrow Is going to be different." I said

It was already nightfall before I knew it and I had been running for a whole hour straight and I didn't notice.

I walked back home and walked in my house turning on the hall light and locking the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes and put my i-pod and keys on the door bin. I got my umbrella outthe closet and put it by the door for tomorrow because it's supoosed to rain in the afternoon.

I cooked some salisberry steak, mashed potatoes and some corn and popped it into the microwave, I ate and decided to watch some type of documentation on the moon and how it was formed.

After eating I washed my dishes and went to grab my keys and i-pod of the door bin and turned the hall light off I closed the curtains locking the windows as well. I turned off my TV leaving the living room lamp light on, just a little light won't hurt. I cutthe kitchen and dining room light off and grabbed my thins and headed upstairs.

I walked into my room sitting my stuff down on my dresser.

I plugged my cell phone, and my i-pod on their chargers and left my keys on my dresser, I took a 10 minute shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair and got ready for bed. I tunred my TV on turning on Family Guy it was that episode when Peter was eating Stewie's ghram crackers and Stewie knocked Peter out with a baseball bat, I laughed and cut off my lamp closing my curtain windows leaving it cracked a little so I could see the full moon. I always liked staring at the moon. It was my best friend when my mom and dad weren't home, It was my best friend when Gaara or Itachi weren't there, It was my best friend when I was all alone.

I looked at it one last time before drifting off into my non existing dreams.

**-The next morning-**

"Oh my god that alarm clock is so fucking annoying," I got up and shut it off.

I got in the shower for about 20 minutes. I put on my grey skinny jeans and white button up shirt with the words Affectiounous Addictions on it I put on my heart necklace and my Grey Nike High Tops.

I grabbed my school bag, my i-pod, my keys and I brushed my hair giving myself two braids, my hair was really long so the braids went down my back.

I put on my glasses and my diamond studs and checked my self in the mirror one last time.

I closed my door walking down stairs, before leaving I checked the temperature ourtside and it was chilly and windy so I decided to put on my leather coat.

I made me some hot chocolate and checked the time, 15 minutes til school starts.

I locked up and grabbed a peice of bread and put it in my mouth taking a quick sip of my hot chocolate. I went down to my garage and got into my car, opening the garage door then closing it I started to drive to school.

I cut on the radio and it was an advertisement on the radio so I just decided to plug in my I-pod cutting on Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit".

I arrived in my parking space and drunk the rest of my Hot chocolate throwing it in the trash bin across the street from where I was standing.

I walked into the school hallways, girls gossiping, boys checking teh girls out and teachers getting ready for a full say of classes.

I stopped at my locker, getting all the nessassary books for class today and makig sure my violin was still in there.

I closed my locker and turned around to Sana and her bicthes.

"Oh here we go, she's about to ruin my mood already." I said

"Look who's here girls, it's the geek. She tried to knock my books out my hand but i moved to the left and she fell face first." Sana said

I saw Ami and Karin try not to laugh while helping their leader up.

I saw Uchiha staring down here as well.

She got up nose red and talking like she had waterstuck up her nose.

"Jou'll fay por bat titch" (You'll pay for that bitch)

"Im sorry I don't speak horse, you might want to go check down the street at Harry's Petting Zoo." I said

"Ahh!" Sana screamed

Sana walked away in embarrasment Karin and Ami following, Sasuke walking inside.

I walked down to the classroom and to everyone's suprise Kakashi sensei was already in there writing the assignment on the board.

"Okay class I don't really feel like taking roll, you know your here, I know your here, so let's just get this over with." Kakashi explained

"Okay so today you'll be assigned characters or careers or animals you'll have to be dress like them for a week and act like them as well, I have already gotten permission from the other teachers and from the principle as well, if you do not wear them you will lose points, this project is worth 30% of your final grade." Kakashi explained

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ami yelled

"I will be assigning them and there is no switching, what I say is final." Kakashi said

"Okay first Ami." Kakashi said

"Ok Ami your going to be a astrounaut." Kakashi said

"The hell, where am I suppose to find astrounaut suit!" Ami yelled

"Don't know don't care not shut your mouth." Kakashi said

"Chouji your going to be a chef I thought this would be easier for you." Kakashi said

"Fine with me." Chouji said

"Gaara your a panda bear (pun intended)." Kakashi said laughing

"Seirously, can I make altercation to said panda bear." Gaara asked

"Sure just make it look like a panda bear." Kakashi said

"Not fair." Naruto said

"Shut it!" Kakashi said

"Hinata you'll be a butterfly." Kakashi said

"H-Hai!" Hinata said

"Ino you'll be a fashion designer." Kakashi said

"Yes! just what I wanted!" Ino yelled

"Karin you'll be a Pilot." Kakashi said

"The fuck is a pilot?" Karin asked

"Look it up!" Kakashi yelled

"Ugh bastard!" Karin said

"Detention!" Kakashi said

"Tch!" Karin said

"Kankuro you'll be a painter." Kakashi said

"Cool." Kankuro said

"Kiba you'll be a vet." Kakashi said

"Oh c'mon give me something cooler please." Kiba asked

"Nope it's final your a vet!" Kakashi yelled

"AHH!" Kiba yelled in annoyance

"Lee you'll be a Movie Director." Kakashi said

"YOSH! I'll do my best SIR!" Lee yelled

"Please lower your voice." Kakashi said

"WHAT!" Lee yelled

"LOWER YOUR DAMN VOICE!" Kakashi yelled more

"Sorry..haha" Lee said

"Naruto you'll be a Fox" (A/N: So obvious)

"You've got the whiskers all ready I don't want to fry whatever portion of brain you have left." Kakashi said

"I find that insulting." Naruto said

"You were supposed to Naruto." Kakashi said

"Hmpf!" Naruto said

"Neji you'll be a Soldier." Kakashi said

"Yes Sensei." Neji said

"Shikamaru you'll be a Vampire." Kakashi said

"Troublesome on so many damn levels." Shikamaru said

"Shino you'll be a zoo keeper." Kakashi said

"..."

"Sai you'll be a art critic." Kakashi said

"Hai sensei." Sai said with a smile

"Sakura...I have nothing for you let me get the other students their assignments and I'll get back to you, but trust me you will get one so didn't try to sneak away." Kakashi said

_When did I ever sneak away from a school project dumb ass._

"Sana you'll be a dragon." Kakashi said

"A dragon? A Dragon, does my beautiful body look like a dragon to you." Sana asked

"...or you can be a horse" Kakashi suggested

"No I-I'll take the dragon." Sana said

I snickered a little

"And to answer your question Sana yes yes it does not sit!" Kakashi said

"Ahh your so mean!" Sana yelled

"Sasuke you'll be a Cat." Kakashi said

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Temari you'll be a weapon designer." Kakashi said

"Hell yeah!" Temari yelled

"Tenten you'll be a martial artist." Kakashi said

"Okay!" Tenten said

"And Sakura you can be..." Kakashi started

Kakashi sensei was looking all around the room and his eyes landed on his book...

He got an evil glint in his eye and I was kinda scared this time around

"Sakura Haruno you'll be a...Maid!" Kakashi said smirking

_"A..a MAID!"_

**Please review you guys sorry it took so long to update writer's block**

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Yue onee sama is very please to have written this wonderful chapter now please review!**_


	5. I'm Not Judging You!

**Hey you guys another chapter here, please I need more reviews, oh and for people who are reading this story check out my other stories as well, Im sure they'll be just as entertaining!**

Yue onee-sama does not own Naruto or it's characters

"Sana when the hell did I start doing the disclaimer again!"

"Since the time you gave me the animal a Dragon!" Sana yelled

"Look I don't like you is all...Oh forget it ON WITH THE STORY!"

"Tch!" Sana said

Re-Cap Sakura Haruno you'll be a...Maid!" Kakashi said smirking

"A..a MAID!" End Re-cap

"I-Im a maid?" I said shocked

"You heard him right, god shut up!" Sasuke said annoyed

I glared at Uchiha and threw my eraser at him, he dodged it and it hit Kiba on his head.

"The hell!" Kiba yelled

"Gomen" I said

We turned our attention back onto Kakashi-sensei.

"This week will be experiences for you all and entertaining for me. After this week you will write a paper on how this project affected you, what you learned and your feelings during the pass week. The project starts tomorrow so I suggest you get costumes today after school or ask the drama department, you know first come first served." Kakashi explained

_Th-this bastard! I'll kill him!" _

"Okay since this is all I had planned for you guys today, just do self-studying." Kakashi said opening up his perverted book.

I got a peice of paper out and wrote down a pass to the auditorium. I walked up to the fron of the class room giving Kakashi-sensei the paper, he sign it and went back to reading that perverted book of his.

I walked out the classroom and towards the auditorium, I sat my back down in one of the chairs and went to sit in front of the piano.

I played an opening form one of my favorite animes called "Angel Beats" the piano song called "My soul, your beats".

While playing I happened to notice the Akatsuki piling in and it annoyed me so I stopped, I was already at the end of the song anyways so it didn't really matter.

"Why'd you stop un?" Deidara asked

"Because you guys came in." I said

"So?" Itachi said

"So I didn't wanna play with you people in here." I said turning around

"And why not?" Kakazu asked

"Because you are annoying." I said getting angry

"We'll we get that alot un." Deidara said

"I don't think that's a good thing Deidara." I said

"I know un, Im not stupid I was being sarcastic." Deidara said

"I really I couldn't tell at all." I said sarcastically

"Look here-" Deidara started to say but was cut off by Itachi

"Quiet, Sakura why are you here first period is still going on" Itachi said

"Yeah so, what's your excuse?" I asked

"It's free period for us." Kisame said

"Or your just skipping" I said smirking

"..."

"Exactly, so how come you guys came in here?" I asked them

"We'll we heard someone playing the piano from the second floor and decided to figure out who it was." Zetsu said

"Fate brought us together sunshine." Sasori said

"What the fuck are we in here for?" Hidan asked

I saw Hidan come out from behind Zetsu, and it didn't match up because Hidan is almost as tall as him.

"So now what, you found out who was playing the piano and it was me." I said

"Okay, So Tobi and others didn't think that far." Tobi said jumping around

"You guys are hopeless." I said shaking my head

"I heard that your class got a project and your a maid." Sasori said

"Wha-, who told you that" I asked shocked

"Your friend Ino, although I still don't know how she got all of our numbers." Itachi said thinking

"That bitch!" I yelled

"So your going to be wearing a short skirt and-" Kisame started to say

"Do not finish that sentence perv." I warned

"Hai hai" Kisame said

I heard the bell ring and I was shocked because it's already been a hour and 30 minutes.

"Damn time went by fast as shit." I said to no one in particular

"I'll see you guys in third period." I said walking away

I walked to Orochimaru's class and sat in my seat waiting for class to start. Everyone piled in and we all got started, class was boring as usual and all Orochimaru was doing was talking about how Snakes shed their skin after a certain time and showing us how his snake Manda how he could swallow a whole egg, then we started to make rainbow fire or some shit.

Class was over and I decided to make my way down To Asuma's math class. The bad thing about this class is that our desks or in groups of six..and I sit with Akatsuki

In my fucked up group it's Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori including me makes six.

In the other group is Kakazu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kiba, Ino and Shino.

"Today class we are working on a project." Asuma announced

"You are to design your dream house and find out the perimeter and area od each room there has to be 7 rooms total, it's has to have style, color and it has to be accurate. You can work in pairs or by yourself, this should take the whole class time, the crayons and markers are up here and the big paper is up here as well, you can move your desks around to places where you want to work alone, you can also go in the hallway but you can't make any noise, there are still other classes going on right now. Get started." Asuma explained** (This was a project I had in school when I was in 7th grade.)**

I wen't up and grabbed crayons instead of markers and grabbed two sheets of paper moving me desk into a corner and away from those trouble making bombs of stupidity.

I started working on a smaller replica of my dream house on some line paper, using pencil and checking the acuurate numbers for finding the perimeter. I used 7 sheets of paper using both sides to check the perimeter and the area of the rooms.

I was finished in about 15 minutes.

I looked over my work and checked my answers, I went up to Asuma-sensei letting him check over my answers, I was good so far so I started working on my big paper. Since the desks were big enough I could use all the space I had to my advantage. I did a living room, dining room, kitchen, bedroom, master bedroom, bathroom, and basment.

I finished and decided to draw some furniture. The couches and dark blue the walls a nice dark red, the carpet and flawless grey and the bathrooms and stuff some more colors.

I finsihed and that's when my hell started.

"Asuma-sensei Im done" I told him

"Damn Haruno do you ever take a break?" Asuma asked me

"No." I told him plainly

"Fair enough give it to me and go sit back down." Asuma said chwing on a tooth pick since cigaretts are not permitted on school grounds

I gave Asuma the project and sat back down resting my head on my arms and taking a deep breath, I listened to the sounds all around me, the different chatters of the classmates, the shuffling of the paper and the feet coming towards me.

"SAKURA-CHAN help me please un!" Deidara yelled

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked

"Becasue it's no one else in here who I rather help me with my project please un." Deidara begged

I sighed, "how far have you've gotten?" I asked

"The paper and drawing the lines of the house un." Deidara told me smiling

"Okay since you'vegotten that far how about...NO!" I yelled

"Please Sakura-chan un!" Deidara pleaded

"Uhh, no." I said not giving in

"I'll leave you alone un." Deidara said

"Fine." I said giving in

"Give me the paper." I told him

"Yes un!" Deidara celebrated

Riinnnnggg!

"Oops that's the bell gotta blast" I said( Haha Jimmy Nuetron, so random)

"Oh and I heard Asuma say that if you didn't finish the project it was homework!" I told him

"Oh shit seriously!" the all said

I went down to lunch and got a Katsudon bowl with fried egg.

I sat at my usual small table all alone just how I liked it unti Naruto decided to ruin it and sit by me with his pork cutlet ramen, then Sasuke came with his tomatos and shit.

"Why can't you two just leave me alone, besides where are the others?" I asked the both of them

"They had somewhere else to be Sakura-chan." Naruto told me

"Okay so why are you sitting here?" I asked them

"It's a free country Sakura we can sit where we please." Sasuke said

"I know that Jack ass Im asking why are you sitting here of all places." I said to him

"Because we felt like it." Sasuke answered

"You could just sit at your normal table." I told them as I took a bite of my food

"Actually no we can't Naruto's fangirls are at it right now stalking him." Sasuke told me

"N-Naruto's f-fangirls?" I asked shocked

"I thought only you have fangirls." I said honestly

"No all of us do, the Akatuski has there own fangirls, clubs and individuals. Me and Naruto have fangirls as well as Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro." Sasuke informed me

"Damn ser-" I started to say but I was interupted

"Sai and Neji also." Sasuke said

"Even Bushy Brows, Shino and Chouji have fangirls." Naruto said

"So we all established that you guys have fangirls." I said

"Yeah and me and Teme also established that they hate your guts." Naruto said slurping his noodles

"Why I didn't do anything." I said

"Yeah we know that but they don't and because you've been hanging around us lately you've been targeted." Sasuke said eating another tomato

"No you jack ass it's the other way around, **you've** been have been hanging around **me**, I told you bastards to leave me alone didn't I? Why don't you do just that!" I yelled

"Because you amuse me, and your not the only one who has caught my eye it seems the Akatsuki and my group are interestd in you as well." Sasuke explained

"Yeah but why me?" I asked seriously

"Because your different Sakura-chan." Naruto told me

"You don't take Teme's bull crap, you actually let us all stay in your house unannouced, you accept us for who we are and not what we look like." Naruto bored his sea blue eyes into my emerald ones

"I mean ther's something in me that's been there since I could remember, I pretty sure everyone knows about it. A demon, feircer than the holy beats itself, red in flames that's all I see when I close my eyes." Naruto explained

"The nine-tailed fox." Naruto said

"You have the nine tailed fox?" I asked

"Yeah I guess you rather not be seen with me huh, I mean the only people I do have is Sasuke, and my friends of course my mom and dad butthey are also away on buisness and all I have is Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baa chan." Naruto explained looking down in his empty bowl

"And me." I said

"Huh?" Naruto looked up shocked

"I've been dragged into this sacred never leave my side type of friendship with all of you haven't I?" I asked

"I don't judge people by there looks, I like to write poems to express how I feel about certain things, you can tell just by looking at me and my personality that i don't judge people by looks alone." I explained

"Like Sasuke, he is a bastard, I hate him and he's annoying, but i'll admit he's good looking, smart and can be unexpected sometimes." I said

"Naruto your loud, annoying and hyper, but your handsome, cheerful and warm at heart and all these aspets from the both of you make me feel safe" I said

"Of course it will be hard times but Im willing to get thorugh them with your help or none at all, Im used to being by myself, I've always had Shizune and Tsunade as well by my side as well as Jiraya and that bastard Orochimaru." I explaned

"Orochimaru?" They both asked shocked

"Yeah he's my father's cousin, I was bullied about my abnormal forhead, pink hair and green eyes, I was called a freak and a demon because of how my eyes would get brighter and different times. My hair would get a shade darker and my eyes a shade lighter in the cold weather, while my hair would get a shade lighter and my eyes would get darker in war weather, My grandmother was like that so I guess that's where I got it from." I explained

"Orochimaru is like a third father to me, My father being the first, Jiraya the second and Orochimaru being the third, I've always heard that Jiraya and Tsunade was taking care of a yellow haired, sea blue eyed boy sometime after my mom and dad had wen't on there buisness trips." I explained

"I guess that was you Naruto." I said

"Yeah Im pretty sure, I don't know anyone else with blonde hair and blue eyes." Naruto said thinking

"Does Ino and Deidara come to mind Dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Oh yeah the- hey teme!" Naruto yelled

"Thanks guys" I said quietly for only me to hear

"Huh?" they both asked

Riiinnnggg!

"Ah there's the bell see you guys later," I said

I ran out the cafeteria and headed to Chouza-sensei for culinary class since it's B-Day.

I walked in class and saw his royal pain in the ass Sasuke. After just seeing him at lunch Why is he in this class anyways and dammit how did he get up her so fast!

"Okay everyone take your seats. Today we will be making a japanese dish a popular dish from japan called Hiyashi Chuka Noodles." Chouza explained (Go On Youtube- Cooking with dog on how to make it).

"Okay the ingredients have already been set up at your stations you'll be given 30 minutes.. START!" Chouza yelled

I started by making a lemon soi sauce, I put chicken base in a small bowl and dissolved it in hot water. Then I added brown sugar until it was completly dissolved, then added soi sauce and vinegar to the mixture, I could see Sasuke was already on the second step, he smirked at me and I could already tell he was going to make this into a competition, and knowing me I wasn;t backing down from a invatation.

Then I cut a lemon in half adding the squeezed lemon juice into the mixture. I added sesame oil and stirred lightly letting the sauce sit in the fridge, Sasuke was already moving on I had to get closer. Im gonna make the sesame sauce next, I chopped the spring onion finely, I sliced the ginger and cut them into fine strips then chopping them into fine peices. I put sesame paste and brown sugar into a bowl and stirred to mix. Sasuke was already making his fried omelet he is just one step ahead I need to catch up to that Bastard!

"Dammit!" I said under my breath but Sasuke heard and smirked

I added soi sauce into the sasame mixture until evenly mixed, then I added vinegar and waterthen put in the chopped spring onion, ginger, sesame oil and doubanjing, stir to mix and let the sauce sit in the fridge, I cracked my egg into a bowl and added salt, water and potatoe starch, and stir the mixture thoughrougly. I greased my pan and checked if the pan was hot enough I poured half of the egg in and quickly spread in around, Sasuke was so focused on me he forgot about his egg and let it burn a little so he discarded it and started the egg mixture over giving me the advantage.

I turned off my burner and flipped the egg sheet over cooking the other side and then placing it on a chopping board. I repeated the process off the egg then stacked both peices on top of eachother I saw Sasuke making his second half of egg already so I had to hurry. I cut the omelet in half and then cut it into fine strips. I started cuuting ingredients for the toppings I cut the tomatoe in half and the cut out the stem end and then cut the tomatoe in six wedges, I peeked over to Sasuke's station and saw him cutting his egg already. I looked down to my cutting board and cut my ham slices into thin strips, I removed the end of the cucumbers and cut into three peices then sliced the cucumbers into thin layers and chopped them into fine strips.

"15 MORE MINUTES!" Chouza yelled

I removed the root part of the brocoli sproats with kitchen sissors and rinced the sproats into a bowl, I poured some water on the top of them and drained, Sasuke and me were now on the same step, dammit the bastard's fast!

I dried the sproats on a paper towel and started to cook the Hiyashi Chuka Noodles, I put the noodles in the pot of boiling water, and when the water started to bil again I reduced the heat to low, I turned the burner off and rinced the noodles with running water, submerging them into ice water, I let them cool and then drained the noodles into a wired draniner putting them into a bowl.

I put on sesame oil, and brocoli sproats mixing them in, I served the noodles on a plate and garnished with fried egg, ham, cucumber, tomato and boiled shrimps, then finally adding white sesame seeds, lemon saoi sauce and japanese hot mustard is a very popular combination so I added that as well.

"DONE Sensei!" Sasuke yelled

"Oh very good Sasuke." Chouza said

I smirked and said I was done as well

_Shit that bastard is always trying to annoy me!_

"Very good the both of you." Chouza praised us

"I'll give them a try now." Chouza announced

He tried Sasuke's first.

"Hmm very good Sasuke a very vibrating sensation on the taste buds, and such a beautiful display." Chouza commented

He came over to mine and tried it, "Oh goodness Sakura such a peaceful taste so very bright as well and such a wonderful aroma, you both pass with flying colors." Chouza said

I breath and sigh of releif looking at Sasuke and smiling

He turned around and I noticed the cute blush he had displayed on his face, I giggled and he glared the bell rung and I walked out the classroom on to the next class.

I walked into Kurenai-sensei's class and everyone was piling in already I sat down in my seat and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru talking, why don't they just leave me alone, Kami-sama you hate me don't you.

"Okay guys lets get started." Kurenai said

30 minutes into the class Kurenai was talking and then all of a sudden I saw water on the floor and Kurenai in shock.

_Oh shit, I think her water just broke._

"Oh shit I think my water just broke." Kurenai said

Everyone was silent except for Kurenai

"Ahhh!" Kurenai yelled

"Ahhhh!" Everyone in the class was screaming except for me, Sasuke and Shikamaru

"Does anyone know what to do?", Sasuke asked everyone was silent except for Kurenai who was know on the floor sitting down screaming her ass off.

I pushed my seat back and ran up to Kurenai sensei, "someone go get my a bucket of water, some towels and the damn nurse quick!" I demanded

"Sasuke, Shikamaru stay here everyone else I need you to keep Kurenai focused on you guys until help comes." I said

"GET ASUMA HERE NOW!" Kurenai yelled

"Fuck, Shika go get Asuma.." I told him

"What a dr-" Shika said

"NOW!" Kurenai and I yelled

"We don't have time for you code sentences!" I told him

"Okay okay geesh crazy women!" Shikamaru said running out the door

I watched as Shikamaru run out of the classroon to go get Asuma-sensei.

The bucket of water came and so did the towels.

I took the bucket and wet the towels and wipe some of the sweat off of her forhead, I could tell by Kurenai's screaming that the baby was coming and her contractions were getting shorter and shorter I looked at Sasuke's face and his face was twitching everytime Kurenai would squeeze his hand, The nurse and Asuma busted in the room and told everyone to move out the way. They took hold of Kurenai sensei and Asume and Kurenai was granted accesss to leave by the principle, they was hurried to the hospital.

"Does anyone else think that was horryifying." Lila

"I'm never having kids." Jun said

"Are you Keitaro?" Jun asked

"I'll just adopt mine thank you." Keitaro said laughing

I stood up and caught everyone's attention by doing so.

"Thank you everyone for your hard work, I know everyone doesn't really like me and that's okay because Im actually glad that you all were here to help me, Shikamaru and Sasuke out", I smiled and bowed my head in thanks.

I looked up and saw everyone smiling back which shocked me, I saw the boys scratching the back of their heads and grinning and the girls waving and blushing and they were all doing that for me because I said thank you.

I smilied and turned around looking over at Shikamaru and Sasuke and jumped on them giving them a big hug.

"We did it you guys!" I yelled

"Ah" Sasuke said smiling returning my hug

"Troublesome Girl." Shikamaru said returning my hug as well

I let them go and then Sasuke fainted.

"Haha little bitch." I said and I helped Sasuke up and we walked to the nurse.

**Oh god Sasuke fainted and Kurenai's having a baby. They finally acknowlegded Sakura and she seems to be getting used to the friends she making.**

**Please read and review!**

**Yue-onee chan loves reviews**

**Hmm what should I name Kurenai's baby!**

**Haha I feel Orochimaru doesn't get much credit, yes of course he's pale, a snake bastard who's trying to destroy Konoha and everyone in it and maybe even on the pedo side, but even though I still dislike him doesn't mean I hate him so he isn't the bad guy in this here story!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT, Im not giving away motorcycles and ponies if you don't... jk, but I do wish for reviews!**

**Akasaku123!**


	6. I've Got Sasuke!

**Hey guys, Im getting more reviews as the days go by but I really want more, I guess that's the one thing that I want from you guys, actually forget about it review AND Read haha let's get on with this wonderful chapter!**

**Yue-onee chan doesn't own Naruto or it's characters.**

**Thanks Hinata-chan**

**Hinata can say the disclaimer but I can't" Sana said**

**We'll yeah obviously I like her.**

**You-**

**ON WITH THE STORY!" Karin and Ami said**

Re-cap I let them go and then Sasuke fainted.

"Haha little bitch." I said and I helped Sasuke up and we walked to the nurse_. _End Re-cap

We walked to the nurse and since the nurse was out as well, I stayed with Sasuke for awhile and waited while he slept.

It was alread 20 minutes pass Wood shop and Sasuke was also in that class, were both incredibly smart so I don't think it would hurt to miss one class.

I looked at Sasuke and noticed what I was doing and started to blush.

_He has such amazing features._

"I-I can't believe I just thought that." I said is a whisper so he couldn't hear me

Sasuke started to show signs of conscienceness and I just waited for him to wake up.

Sasuke opened his eyes completly and asked me what had happened.

"We'll we help Kurenai-sensei with her labor issues, I hugged you and Shikamaru and you fainted and I brought you here." I explained

"Ah" Sasuke said understanding

"So are you ready to go?" I asked him

"Sakura." Sasuke called out

"Yes?" I answered him

"Tell me more about your relationship with Orochimaru" He told me

"Why would you wanna know about that?" I asked

"I just do I mean you don't seem like the type to just go around telling people about your personal life so I wanna know what made you tell me and Naruto about your life and it didn't seem like you were telling us the whole truth." Sasuke explained

I sighed and started.

"We'll a couple of years ago when my parents were still doing buisness in this area, I was kept in the care of Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Jiraiya working on his perverted novels and Orochimaru working on a project to obtain immortality." I explained

"Imortality?" Sasuke asked

"Yes." I said

"I figured out what he was up to and it took me a while to fully convince him." I said

"Convince him of what?" Sasuke asked

"That there was no such thing as immortality, that eternity didn't exsist. He was hooked onto the belief that immortality was the key to life." I explained

"His parents were killed out of pure rage and that's when his immortaliy project happened." I said

"He experimented on people and that's when I came in. I told him that their is no such thing as a extended life, I cried as I told Orochimaru that It wasn't fair that everybody dies abut not everbody lives and that's why life isn't fair." I said

"I understood even at a young age that everything had a ending, but we have endings to have beginnings. Orochimaru soon gave up the idea of immortality and stated the study of science." I explained

"He said he owed his life to me, that he is fully in debt and I told him that wasn't nessessary because I cared about him and he just needs to stay on the positive side" I told Sasuke

"The legend of the Three Weilders. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru." I said

"Orochimaru of Science, Jiraiya of Literature and Tsunade of Healing." I explained

"Im alone sometimes and I rather be alone because then you can't hurt others, and you won't be hurt but those three never left me alone." I said down casting my eyes

I was interupted by a pair of arms around my waist hugging me.

I was shocked and didn't know what to do, but I didn't push him away this time I hugged him back.

We stayed like that and I ended up liking it, not wanting him to let me go, I didn't want his warmth to leave I was afraid to lose someone that wasn't even mine to begin with.

"Am I interupting someting Teme." a voice said

We pulled back and looked at Naruto's grinning face

"Dobe." Sasuke said

"You know I've heard that talking leads to tounching which leads to sex on a nurse bed." Naruto said

I walked up to Naruto and felt Sasuke's presence behind me and I hit Naruto on his head, Sasuke following my same action.

I went to sit back down and Sasuke sat back on the bed.

"So why are you here Naruto?" I asked him

"I came to get an ice pack for my head because Kakashi through a text book at my head because I called his perverted book a good for nothing peice of porn while in the hallway and thanks to you both I'll need twice than what I had to get before." Naruto explained

"Your fault." Sasuke said

"You shouldn't have opened your big mouth." I said

"We'll I was just giving out useful information." naruto said in his defense

"Yeah sure you were." Sasuke said

"Hmf!" Naruto said

"We'll we better get to class." I said

"Class is almost over in about 3 minutes we might as well head home." Sasuke said

"No I can't I have Tennis practice." I said

"Oh we'll okay see you later Haruno." Sasuke said

" Bye Uchiha." I said

"Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled

"Later Naruto!" I yelled back

_I didn't even get a thanks from that bastard!_

"What smells good?" I sniffed myself and remebered I hugged Sasuke.

"Dammit, it's him, fuck I smell like Sasuke." I said

_I swear, his fangirls will sniff him out on me dammit, I gotta hurry._

I got my jacket and stuff out my locker taking it to my car and then going back inside the school to go change for tennis practice and of course Sana and her drag queen bitched were there, there in the tennis club as well, and as to why I have no clue.

"Okay today will be working on serving the ball to one another." Tsunade said

"Okay you will be in teams of two." Tsunade announced

"Sakura, Sana one court." Tsunade said

"Great just great I teamed with the dragon herself." I said

"Watch your tone Geek." Sana said

"Hai hai your majesty." I said sarcastically

I threw the ball to her and we started to serve the ball to one another.

Then she started talking which in my case was both of our down falls.

"Just admit it Geek, you like Sasuke-kun." Sana said

"No I don't you spoiled brat." I said getting mad

"Either way you can't get him, he's way out of your league." Sana said snarling

"I could care less." I said non chalantly

_We were still hitting the ball back and forth not, not letting it go passed us, and I'll regret saying this but she has amazing focus._

_Her- Oops I already regret it._

"Look bitch stay away from Sasuke-kun got it, or I'll make your life miserable." Sana warned

"You can't make my life miserable if it already is dumb ass." I said

"What's that divine smell, It smells just like Sasuke-kun" Sana said changing the subject

_Shit I thought I got that wretched smell off of me._

Sana looked at me and she noticed It was me

"It-It's you, y-your the one who smells like Sasuke-ku" sana said

I served the ball doing a kick serve and It hit Sana right in her face and she fell out cold, good thing to because it was time to go home.

I ran out of the court grabbing my water bottle and my tennis bag and dashing.

I ran to my car passing the guys and drove off, I could see the guys looking at me weirdly.

I had to get home.

I got home running inside and dropping my bag and running to hit the shower.

I got out the shower and put on some red tank top and white silk shorts on and some midnight blue slippers. (The Uchiha symbol colors).

I totally forgot I had left the door unlocked and then I ran down stairs to lock it and I saw him...

_Sasuke._

"W-what are you doing here!" I asked shocked

"Hn" Sasuke said

"No seriously why are you here?" i asked again

"You were acting weird after Tennis practice so I came to check up on you." Sasuke said

_Why am I checking on her in the first place._

"So why were you acting weird?" Sasuke asked me

I sighed "We'll if you must know I had to hurry home to get your smell off of me." I said not caring about how it sound

"My smell?" Sasuke asked me confuesd

"Yes your scent because Sana and her whores are in my Tennis club and I was teamed up with Sana and she smelt you on me." I explained

"..."

"When we hugged" I explained

"I know that." Sasuke said

"We'll I didn't want any trouble so after she found out I did a kick serve with the tennis ball and knocked her out cold and running out of the court to my car, I passed you and the guys and drove home to take a shower." I explained

"Ah" Sasuke said

We stayed silent for a while..

_Ugh I have to get him out of here now, this is not good._

"Okay we'll now you know why." I said walking towards him

"Sakura.." Sasuke called out to me

"Y-yes" I said blushing

"What's the matter with you?" Sasuke asked me completly serious

"I just told yo-" I said trying to dumb my way out

"No I mean why are you pushing everyone away, why are you pushing me away?" Sasuke said

"I-It's nothing." I said walking towards him touching his back

I pushed his back towards the door and opened I pushing him outside.

I almost closed the door but he held it opened with his shoe.

"Damn them big ass combat boots" I said (**Being Sarcastic he didn't have boots on)**

"Answer me!" Sasuke yelled

"No!" I yelled back

"Yes." Sasuke said

"Your stubborn" I said back

"Hn." Sasuke said

I opened the door

He was panting, and I blushed.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked me

_Why did he say my name like that?_

"Tell me why" Sasuke said

"I don't want to get hurt again, never again. I never really found friends at my old school, bullied, minipulated, teased, hurt by the eneimes I thought were friends." I said

I cried, he hugged me once again and I took that hug continuing to cry.

"Why would you think we would hurt you, out of all people." Sasuke said

"Because that's just it you are all people, your people that can hurt or be hurt. Your people that have feelings and emotions, people who have pasts, who will have futures, you feel hate, happiness pain sadness, anger, relief, you feel love. You hurt to be kept from being hurt that 's how all people are." I explained

"But we also care Sakura, we cherish, we sleep, we die, we live. We protect." Sasuke said

I looked at him, the tears stopped and I stared at him.

He hugged me again.

"Were all here for you." Sasuke said

"Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, Shikamaru Deidara, Ino, Hinata, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Sai, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Kankuro, Lee, Zetsu, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Kakazu, **you've got me**." Sasuke said

He pulled away and told me he'll see me tomorrow he walked towards his car and I watched his retreating back.

He go in his car and locked his door rolling down his windows while pulling off he said I'll you tomorrow "Maid-sama"

I scoweled and waved smiling and blushing

I went inside my house locking my door.

"Oh shit, I can't fall for him anymore than I already have." I said to no one

_Im falling for her._

_**How'd you like it, was it good, bad, great, awful, tell me in**_ **REVIEW FORM!**


	7. You've Made A Big Mistake!

**Hey guys, Im back! I hope you like this chapter as well! Im listining to this obession song called Poppin Champagne it's so cool ENJOY!**

Re-cap "Oh shit, I can't fall for him anymore than I already have." I said to no one

_Im falling for her_. End Re-cap

"Oh yeah shit that project, damn Kakashi!

I sighed, I think my mother has something in her closet from her maid days at the cafe, the said she could keep the uniform since she was such a hard worker.

I shut down downstairs grabbing my stuff and heading upstairs I sat my stuff down in my room and then walked down to my parents bedroom and looked in my mom's closet luckily it was in a box, marked "Cafe Days" (The Link to Sakura's maid outfit will be on my page).

I took it out and looked at it. "My mom and her revealing outfits", but I guess it's better than nothing. I ironed it and put it over the railing leading downstairs do I could just grab it and put it on. I took out the flat the flat black shoes that go with it, then I went back downstairs to make myself a sandwhich and poured me some pink lemonade.

I went back upstairs eating my sandwhich and drinking my lemonade and then fell asleep, dreading tomorrow when I have to walk around in a maid uniform, in front of Sasuke and his perverted friends no less...shit! and the Akatsuki.

The alarm clock wen't off and it said 6:30 I have to be at the school by 8:00, "man this is so troublesome." I yawned

I flat ironed my hair and put it up into and pont tail leaving some out in the back I put on the maid uniform and some knee high length white socks and my black flats, I put on the the white hat the white apron, getting my school bag in the process and grabbing my phone and ipod.

I made some vanilla bean cocoa and grabbed my umbrella as well.

I climbed into my car and drove off.

I walked inside getting perverted from the boys I wanted to get to class as fast as I could, I put my jacket in my locker as well as my umbrella.

I walked in class and I sat down.

I saw Sasuke come in and I paused for a second then busted out laughing. He had on all black, some black cat ears and a tail, omg it was soo cute but funny at the same time.

I giggled more and he glared at me, the Gaara came in and I blushed, he looked so cute, Gaara looked at me and then sat in hist seat, Shikamaru came in looking at me and licking his lips, omg! Im gonna faint, I just love vampires, but Shika came in and laid his head down on his arms.

I felt someone's arms around my neck and looked back at Sasuke's face.

"W-what are you doing Uchiha?" I asked shocked

"Oh nothing trying to get my fangirls to kill you becasue you laughed at me." Sasuke said smirking

"Oh you basta-" I said

Then Sana and her posse came in at that exact moment and looked at me, glaring, the next thing I knew Sana and her bitches were in front of me, Sasuke let me go and went to sit in his seat smirking at my misfortune.

"You bumb bitch why was my Sauske-kun on you." Sana yelled

"Look you chinese dragon, I don't have time for your games. Your always claiming Sasuke to be your boyfriends or yours and he isn't, get it throught your thick head, Im pretty sure your just trying to getin his pants, I heard that your bitches has fallen out of your grasp and started some new crews, Karin the leader of Shika's group, Ami in charge of Naruto's and the new girl in the back filing her nails is in charge of Neji's group am I correct." I explained

"Yeah what of it?" Sana asked

"Oh nothing, just that you might wanna watch your back." I said

"No it's the other way around Haruno, don't let me catch you around." Sana said

"We go to school together moron." I said

Sana and her crew walked away and sat down in their seats talking to eachother until Kakashi walked in, I could see the new girl looking at Neji who had just walked in, he looked handsom in his little camoflage uniform. I found out from Ino that the girl name was Nakoa Umishii.

I saw Ami drooling over Naruto because he was wearing all orange and black with a fox tail and ears, his teeth were naturally sharp so he didn't need those.

Karin was head over heels for Shika, it's so obvious she's fallen for him, and Sana was already a whore to begin with for Sasuke, dumb bitch.

I don't like the way their looking at them, it's making me sick. Kakashi decided to walk in and start class, the girls decided to turn their attention onto something else that didn't involve the boys or the disfigured bodies.

"Okay, so I see everyone came dressed up, for my entertainment so I want everyone to come up here and show us what you have on." Kakashi said

"I wan't you to answer me in the tone your meant to answer me in, like for instance if your a buisness lady you answer me "yes sir"." Kakashi explained

"Okay first up Ami." Kakashi called

Ami walked up there and I could see she was uncomfortable. She had this hot ass suit on and the astrounaut air helmet under her arm.

"I am a astronaut, I go to space, this is the suit I have to wear and the helmet to keep the air way in." Ami explained "Okay you can go sit Astro girl." Kakashi joked

"Tch!" Ami said

"Ok next up Sana. Sana walked up there no shame in her soul, oh I see you've whored up the dragon costume." Kakashi said

"Yes as you can see-Hold up wait what!" Sana said

Sana had on this short red leather dragon scaled skirt on, the same meaterial type shirt on and it stopped jusst before her belly button, she had on red heels on and her brunette hair was tied up into a pony tair but a black dragon clip she had on black and red pearls on.

"Just go ahead." Kakashi said "Okay I am a dragon, for reasons I don not know, she glared at Kakashi and he just laughed, I have scales and and a tail and breathe out fire." Sana explained

"Okay sit, next up Chouji." Kakashi called

"Yes sir!" Chouji said

Chouji had a button up white long sleeved shirt on, black pants, black tennis shoes and a chef hat with a red scarf tied around his collar.

"Im a chef for the week, I cook for the pleasure of others and myself. I come up with different foods and share them with others." Chiuji explained

"Nice job." kakashi said

"Okay Gaara come up." kakashi called

"Hai." Gaara said

Gaara was wearing, Black shoes, black pants and a white shirt with and big black circle in the middle, panda ears and he already the black rings around the eyes covered he also had black fingerless gloves on.

"Im a panda bear, I don't do much, I like to eat bamboo, we don't interact much and we like trees and bamboo leaves." Gaara explained

"Great next is Hinata." Kakashi called

Hinata was wearing a lavendar frilly skirt and a white shirt with lavender and sky blue glittery wings, and some sky blue flats, she had on black furry antennas on and black pearls on.

"Im a butterfly, I we come in all shapes and sizes, some are poisenous and I like to fly around and land on flowers." Hinata explained

"Nice work Hinata." kakashi said

"Ino come up." Kakashi called

"Yes sir!" Ino yelled

Ino was wearing black slacks, a sky blue button up shirt and black heels, she had a portfolio in her hand and her hair was tied up into a neat bun with a black scruncie around it she wore sky blue and black feathered earrings.

"I am a fashion designer, I design clothes for anyone, babies, toddlers, kids, children, teens adults you name it even animals. I like to desgin and come up with the latest fasion trends." Ino explained

"Hmm thank you Ino." Kakashi said

"Next is Karin." Kakashi called

"Bastard!" Karin whispered

"Detention!" kakashi yelled

"Wha-" Karin said

Karin was wearing a white button shirt and a black skirt with brown shoes, and a brown vest. She had on a brown pilot hat and black goggles.

"I am a, I guess airplane pilot, I navigate planes and stuff." karin explained

"Okay not bad I guess, okay next is Kankuro." Kakashi said

"Coming!" Kankuro yelled

Kankuro, was wearing and purple button up shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a apron, with purple black and grey paint marks on it, he also had a palat and a paint brush in hand.

"Wonderful job!" Kakashi said

"Next is Kiba." Kakashi called

"Hai hai." Kiba said

Kiba was wearing some blue jeans and a white shirt with Akamaru on it, and a black tie, he had akamaru on his head and a tethescope on. (**I think that's what doctors use)**

"I am a vet I take care of animeal, I make the feel better and I make sure they are healthy." Kakashi said

"Nice, and good touch with Akamaru." Kakashi commented

"Lee and Naruto come on up." kakashi called up

Lee had on a gree shirt and blue jeans with black glasses and a director cone.

"I direct movies, shows and comercials ect. I make big bad action movies YOSH!" Lee yelled

Naruto was wearing a orange shirt and black pants and a orange jacket and a orange fox tail and fox ears he is so cute sometimes.

"I am a fox, I have sharp teeth and I eat meat, I terrorize villages and-" Naruto started to daze off

"Naruto!" I called out to him

"Oh um I like to hunt and live in packs." Naruto finished

"Thanks you both." Kakashi said

Naruto walked by me whispering his thanks.

I smiled and he blushed just a bit.

"Next is Neji," kakashi called

"Finally Neji-sama is next, YEAH!" I heard Nakoa yell.

"Atten Hut!" Neji yelled

Neji was wearing camoflauge pants, a black shirt and a camoflauge zipped up jacket he was still unzipped just a little, he wore some black combats boots.

"I am a soldier, I serve my country and fight for freedom, I put my life on the life on the line all day everyday 24/7 until justice is served." Neji explained

I laughed at his way of speech and got a embarrased look from Neji and a glare from Nakoa.

"Spledid work Neji, next is Shikamaru and Shino." kakashi said

"Ahh, Shikamaru-sama is so gorgeous" I heard Karin say, I gagged a little, that bitch.

Shika was wearing a blood red button up shirt with black skinny jeans and black and red hightops, he wore a black cape and his hair wasn't in his usual pony tail it was all out, he had fangs in and his nails were sharp and painted black.

"I am a vampire, I suck blood, turn into bat and sleep during the day and stay up during the night, I don't like sunlight, or holy water, I sparkle." **(sorry to vampire lovers, I love vampires to but it's 3:37 am on a summer work day but I have to get this out, keep in mind Im only 15 people)**

I laughed at the sparkle comment and got a warning look from Kakashi sensei.

"Nice going there Shikamaru!" Shikamaru yawned and sat back down resting his head.

Shino was wearing a green shirt with black pants and black shoes, he had a bucket and some food palats for like the snakes and stuff.

"I am a Zoo Keeper, I take care of the animals at the zoo and make sure their clean, fed and make sure the get enough sleep. I take care of reptials and other creatures as well." Shino explained

"Okay good job Shino!" Kakashi said

"Okay Sai and Tenten some up!" kakashi called

"No sir Im the critic I come up when I want." Sai said

Kakashi glared.

"Okay I'll come up now." Sai said

"Now that's better." kakashi said smiling

"I am a Art Critic, I decided if the arts goes out in public or not I decided if the artist should still be in buisness." Sai explained

"Nice, Tenten go ahead." Kakashi said

Tenten was wearing navy blue sweat pants, and a red shirt with red wrist bands and her hair was tied into one bun today she had in her hand two pairs of numchucks.

"Okay I am a martial artist. I teach students and adults how to defend themsleves using martial arts." Tenten explained

"Great job Tenten!" Kakshi said

"Temari and Sasuke c'mon up." Kakashi said

Temari was wearing a grey shirt and black capris with some grey and white flip flops. She had a suitcase as well and her hair was in only one pony tail.

"I am a weapon designer, I create, developed and pass out weapons, in this suitcase is ancient Japanese weapons from ninja years some called Shiruken, Kunai and ect."Temari explained

"Great!" kakashi said

"Meow." Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun is so freaking cute!" I heard Sana say

_I was getting fed up now_

Sasuke was so cute though, Sasuke was wearing all black, a cat tail and ears and white fingerless gloves.

"I am a cat, I drink milk and eat tuna I like to catch mice and eat fish, I like taking naps and a playing with yarn, I like to look out the windows and chase my tail sometimes." Sasuke explained

"Cute very cute Sasuke" Kakashi said smiling

Sasuke glared at Kakashi and sat back down.

"And last but not least Sakura." Kakashi said smiling even more

"Yes Goshujin-sama." I called out

"Ohh I like that response" Kakashi smiled

_PERVERT!_

I walked up to the front of the class and instantly rgretted it, i was getting dirty looks from these perverted boys.

Ugh! I was wearing a all black maid dress with a white apron and a white hat with a black bow on it and white fingerless gloves with knee high socks and black flats I had a carring tray with me.

"I am a maid I can work at cafe's and resturanuts or work in wealthy families and serve them from cleaning to cooking I do it all." I explained

"Okay now we can ask questions about any costumes." Kakashi said

"Um Sakura-chan can I have some ramen?" Naruto asked

"Wha-" I said

"Remember Sakura you have to act like a maid as well." Kakashi said

_Bastards! Their trying to kill me, their really trying to humilate me. I'll burn them all!_

"Im sorry Naruto-sama but I cannot serve you at this moment." I said

"haha she's so cute." Naruto said

_I'll will personally kill him_.

"Sakura-san I would like that you come over here to aid me for a moment." Sasuke said

"Yes Sasuke-sama right away." I said

I bowed to Kakashi-sensei, "Thank you for having me in your presence Goshujin-sama." I said

"Oh so cute" Kakashi said

_Gag alert!_

I walked towards Sasuke and asked what he wanted, I could see Sana staring at me and I stepped closer to Sasuke just to see her reaction and I got more than what I bargained for.

Sana was furious and Sasuke was blsuhing, I got down to Sasuke's level and whispered to his ear.

"Sasuke-sama I am sorry to inconvience you but I think your blushing." I said

I got up and he glared at me still blushing.

"Maid! Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Sana yelled

"Hai I am sorry Ayankouji-sama." I said bowing

"Oh w-well don't let it happen again." Sana said shocked

"I am also very sorry Sasuke-sama for invading your personal space." I said

"A-ah," Sasuke said shocked as well

"Since it's only like 3 more minutes of class do whatever." Kakashi said pulling out his book

I decided to stay in my seat and put my head down.

I heard footsteps and looked up seeing the boys surrounding me.

"So maid-sama." Kiba said

"Shut it Kiba." I said

"Troublesome." Shika said

"Your fangirls want you.: I said looking

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru looked towards them and sighed all together. The bell rung and I got my bag and walked out since it was only a quarter of day, we didn't have anymore classes after homeroom because of Parent teachers conference. I changed out of that cursed maid costume and put on some ripped skinny jeans and pink shirt and my balck high tops.

I met up with Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

We were walking towards my car when all of a sudden Sana and her bitches wanna come up to us starting a fight.

"Your always such a whore." Sana said

"Your one to talk." Ino said

"Shut it you blonde skank." Karin said

"You throw around words like there your virginity, chill." Temari and Tenten said

"No actually Im quite fed up with you." Sana said to me

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it, " I said to her

"Your just alone, these hoes right here are gonna leave you sooner or later, Sasuke doens't like you at all, he just feels sorry for you, just like Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and other boys you hang with, your alone, your a geek, a nerd a normal bitch who doesn't belong a outcast!" Sana said

"Your really looking for a fight with me, you've got it!" I said

Sana came up to me and stared at me, I was so focused on her I didn't see Karin heading towards Ino, Karin threw a punch taking Ino by suprise, I tried to help Ino but was pulled back by my arm and punched as well, I saw Ino get up with fire in her eyes and I knew she could handle herself, I saw on my left side Nakoa come after Tenten and Ami went after Temari and Hinata, I know she doesn't think she can go up against Temari and Hinata by herself, Temari is a great fighter, but she is underestimating Hinata.

I threw a punch, and hearing something crack, I think I broke her nose, and it felt good, Ino wasn't having problems either she was over powering Karin, but Karin was getting back as well I could See Ino had a busted lip and a black eye, Hinata's forhead was bleeding a little and her cheek was scratched and Temari and a bump on her forhead and she was clutching her arm.

Karin had a busted lip, and two black eyes. Ami was grabbing her stomache and I saw Hinata upper cut her and she fell back wards on the ground, Tenten had a bloody nose and a busted hip but she did a round house kick on Nokoa and Temari ended up kicking Ami her on the ground again. I punched Sana in her stomache and kneeed her in her face, I was about to punch her again but was pulled back by Sasuke.

I looked at him and looked over to wear Ino was being restrained by Shikamaru, Tenten being restrained by Neji Naruto holding Hinata and Gaara and Kankuro was holding back Temari for giving her a bloody nose.

"What the hell is going on here, what are you girls doing?" Shikamaru and Sasuke asked

"Them bitches started it!" Sana yelled

"Your still going at it with your big mouth." I said furious

"Sana shut your mouth now." Sasuke said

"But-" Sana said

I over powerd Sasuke a little just enough for him to let me go accidently

"You have 3 seconds to get away from here, or Im going to kick your ass!" I warned

"You don't scare me you worthless peice of trash, you know I can see now why your parents aren't around it's because your a disgrace to your parents and everyone around you YOUR ALONE." Sana said

I punched her hard, she formed a bruise on her cheek, I was held back once again by Sasuke but this time he had his grip. But then looked around and saw the rest of the guys in Sasuke's group and the Akatsuki.

"Sasuke take everyone to Sakura's home now, Sakura give me your keys,"Itachi said "there in my bad by the steps in the front little pocket on the left at the bottom." I said hurting all over I noticed them cowards already left

"Hn go now, I know where your car is parked, I walked to get here, Shika get Ino's keys and give yours to Kakazu walked also, Neji get Tenten's and give yours to Kisame, Kisame jogged here Sasuke take your car, Naruto take your car and drive Hinata and Temari they rode together so Hinata give your keys to Deidara because Deidara rode here." Itachi explained

"Deidara give your keys to Tobi and he'll take Hidan and Sasori, they walked here." Itachi explained

"Zetsu take Gaara and Kankuro they rode with Hinata and Temari." Itachi said

"I'll also take Sai and Chouji, Kiba you take Lee and Shino." Itachi said

"Oh yeah stick me with the freaks." Kiba said trying to lighten up the mood

"Shut up and everybody get going." Itachi said

Everyone went to their destinations and headed off it was going to be a long afternoon.

Walking from the window after seeing students fight.."Oh my I can tell this year will be interesting." Kakashi said

**Oh god they finally fought! Read and REVIEW! What will happen next!**


	8. Songful Meanings!

**Woot! last chapter they finally fought, not a epic fight but a fight that Im proud of and apparently Kakashi enjoyed as well...we'll time to roll!**

Re-cap Everyone went to their destinations and headed off it was going to be a long afternoon.

Walking from the window after seeing students fight.."Oh my I can tell this year will be interesting." Kakashi said End Re-cap

We arrived at my house and Itachi unlocked my door asking me where I put the first aid kit this is the second time they all have been in my house.

The girls and I were sat down on the couch waiting for the boys to get over here with the first aid kit, Itachi in charge of me, Ino and Hinata and Kakazu in charge of Tenten and Temari.

"So do any of you girls wanna explain to us what the hell just happened back there, I mean yeah your all pretty beat up, but you almost killed them back there and...on school grounds." Itachi said

We were silent, we were still trying to process what just happened ourselves. I mean one minute we were trash talking the next throwing fists.

"Well?" Itachi said waiting

I sighed decided this was getting us no where so I decided to tell him what happened. "Okay so Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and I were walking out after changing out of our clothes and it just so happened that Sana and her friends were there, I am completly serious at the moment so Im not going to curse. She provoked me saying that the girls were going to leave me, and how Sasuke, naruto and the rest of you guys just felt sorry for me, she called me alone and a outcast, that's when she got in my face and I glared at her, I looked to my right and saw Karin and she punched Ino, I tried to help Ino but was pulled back by Sana thus starting our own fight, Nakoa wen't after Tenten and Ami after Temari and Hinata starting individual fights on school grounds the you guys came along and you know the rest." By time I was finish explaining everything Itachi and Kakazu were finish and the boys were just spread out all around the living room standing in corners and sitting by windows and stuff.

"So the fight was because of provoction?" Itachi asked still not convinced

"Yeah I guess it was besides Karin threw the first punch, we didn't know the fight was gonna happen so you can't blame us." Temari said

"Yeah but Itachi, I've never seen the girls kick so much ass in my whole life." Sasori and Hidan said

"Yeah un, it was epic." Deidara said

I smiled feeling proud but that's when I saw Itachi glare and that shut them up.

"Itachi what's the big idea, I mean it's not like we killed them." I said

"Yeah but look at how bad you are now, Temari arm is broken and Karin nose is broke, and Ami and Sana both have abdonomen problems now." Itachi informed me

I looked down feeling bad because of how Itachi is putting the situation.

"Look Im sorry, were all sorry." I said looking down

Itachi sighed giving me a look and then turning around.

I looked over at Hinata and Tenten then To Ino and Temari and the smiled.

Temari with her available arm up, Tenten giving me a thumbs up and smiling, Hinata just blushing and Ino ruffiling my hair.

I giggled and hugged my girls, soon we were giving pain killers and were told that we should rest up. I told Itachi the girls could spend the night.

Itachi gave the ok and went to talk to Gaara, during that time, I guess the pain killers were started to take effect because I was getting sleepy, I saw Ino with her head down on the arm of the chair and I started to fall asleep, Hinata laid on my shoulder and I rest my head against hers, Tenten and Temari doing the same.

"Damn their out cold." Sai said "What would you expect, they just got into a major fight and then lectured by Itachi I would be sleepy too." Kiba said "Gaara get some blankets and put it over them please." Itachi asked

Gaara put the blanket over us and I opened one eye thanking him, he nodded and then walked back over to the boys, Itachi gently shook me and told me that him and the boys were leaving, I told them bye and said I would see them tomorrow.

The door clicked but then I felt someone close to me, and I felt a pair of lips on my forhead, opening my eyes I couldn't see anything, I felt a pain in my chest, my eyes started to drift close.

"SASUKE C'MON YOU TEME!" I heard Naruto yell

"Tch! Dobe."

I heard the door click again.

"Sa...suke."

**-The next morning-**

I woke up and pain shot all throughout my body, I groaned and woke up the others them gretting me with groans of their own.

"Good morning you guys" I said

"Morning Sak, what time is it." Tenten said

"Oh it's only 9:00 no big-" I said

"AHHH! 9:00" We all screamed

"Oh shit, c'mon I have some clothes upstairs." I said It was uproar in this house of mine, we were scrambling to get to school we were already a hour late.

"Dammit, why didn't one of the boys call us, or at least come get us." Ino said furious

"Damn them, I'll murder them when I see them." Temari sneered

I handed Ino and blue T-shirt with two white roses on them and some black skinny jeans I said she could wear my white heels and she ties her hair into one pony tail. I handed Temari a black button up shirt and some regular ripped jeans with some black tennis shoes, she let her hair down and put on some hoop earrings. I handed Tenten and brown shirt with shorts and she wore some brown flats and he regular two buns with gold pearls on and I handed Hinata and peach colored shirt with a white skirt and some black flip flops she also put he hair in one pony tail and me I wore a pink button up shirt with some black and white zebra print skinny jeans and my black heels, I wore my hair flat ironed and silver hoops we decided to take one car which was Hinata's and the designated driver was Temari she doesn't care she'll go 35 mpph in a 25 mph zone also to be prepared I wrote passes on how we couldn't wear our costumes but we will still act like we should.

We got there 5 minutes flat, remember when I said it took 20 minutes to get to school from my house...she cut that down by 15 minutes.

We ran to the front office getting our late passes, we still had band-aids and bandages on but we weren't dead so we were okay, but I kept getting owrried glances from Shizune who just happened to be in the front office.

We ran to homeroom. The first person who looked at me was Kakashi sensei.

"We'll good morning ladies." Kakashi said behind that book of his

"Ohayo sir." Ino said

"Ohayo." Tenten said

"Ohayo Mr. Kakashi" Temari said

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said

"Ohaya Gozaimasu Goshujin-sama." I said bowing

"Give me your late slips and take a seat." We gave him the late slips and I passed him the note, he told me to come back and said he needed to talk to me and the girls after class.

Today all we did was learn about how Romeo and Juliet were only 14 when the fell in love or something like that, for some reason I wasn't paying attention, just thinking about the week ahead of me.

The bell rung and everyone walked out while Itachi walked in, I stopped the girls from walking out telling them Kakashi wanted to to talk to us.

"Okay girls why are you all beat up," Kakashi asked us but I had a feeling he already knew by the way he looked at us. "Hmm you already know don't you?" I asked

"We'll I guess you could say that sunshine, but Im hear to lecture you not interogated by you." Kakashi said

"You know I've been told if you fight fire with fire you get war, and a third party only complicates things, Im the third party and I love complicated things so I suggest you get used to it, Itachi is in here, well actually I don't know the reason but whatever. I found Sana and her friends passed out by the corridor when I was on my way home I took them to the nurses office so I was late but it seems you've beat them up pretty badly, their still in the nurses office, and I've calle dtheir parents they should be alright by the end of this day. Im telling you guys now, stay out of trouble your making this just more fun for me. I mean I don't mind the fighting and stuff but keep it under control." Kakashi explained

"Hai." Everyone else said

"Yes Goshujin-sama" I said

"I just might make this a whole year thing, I mean no you don't have to wear the maid outfit although I might prefer it but the "master" thing is really rubbing off on me." Kakashi said smiling

"No offese "sir" but your a pervert." Ino said

"Yes I know Ma'am." Kakashi said

"Um can we get to our classes now?" Tenten asked

"Um did you check your school calendars today is the half day it's teacher's planning day. So your free to do whatever you want but only on school grounds until it's time for you guys to leave." Kakashi explained

"Okay" Everyone said

"Your dismissed." Kakashi said smirking

"Bye sir" Ino said

"Bye." Tenten said

"Bye Mr. Kakashi." Temari said

"Bye Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said

"Farewell Goshujin-sama." I said bowing

"Show-off" Ino said

"It's not like I want to do this, I am a straight A student and I plan to keep it that way, and not lose it because of some stupid sayings." I explained pissed

"Okay okay geez down tiger" Ino said

We walked out and was met by the guys and the Akatsuki.

"Were going to the auditorium, but first we'll need Sana and her whores." Naruto told me

"Why?" I asked

"Because there's something I have to tell her." Sasuke said

"What's so important that you have to tell her now of all times?" I asked him

"Just trust me it will put me at ease and benifit you in more ways than one." Sasuke explained

"Fine I don't care." I said turning away

We walked into the infirmary and saw Sana sitting up talking and laughing with her friends, she was beat up, damn I didn't mean to make her any horrific looking than she already was.

She looked towards the door and by the look on her face she was happy to see Sasuke but ten she looked next to him and saw me, scowling she yelled.

"What's the bitch doing here!" Sana yelled

"Oh trust me sweetie I don't wanna be here, Im only here because everyone else is." I said

"We'll I think you should leave." Karin said

"Hmp not happening" I said

"Sana come to the auditorium and bring "those" with you." Sasuke said glaring

Sana got up and walked towards the door, we walked in front and Ami hung desperatly onto Naruto who was trying hard to get her off of him and trying not to gag at the same time, while Karin drooled over Shika and Nakoa was just staring into space, well at Neji's ass if you put it in more specific terms.

We walked in and sat down Sasuke went on stage and started talking.

"Okay so Sana, you are one of my fangirls for a reason I don't give a fuck about knowing but your starting to really piss me off. I looked at Sasuke worried about what he was about to say. sasuke continued so I wrote a little song dedicated to you hoping that afterwards you'll get the picture. I mean you did cheat on me, and after you found out that my family was rich you all of a sudden wanted to get back with me after I broke up with you." Sasuke explained

"Naruto, Shikamaru Neji, Sai c'mon." Sasuke said

"You have a band?" I asked

"Yeah sunshin we all do, Me, Dobe, Neji, Sai and Shikamaru are in a band called "Affectionous Addictions" Shikamaru introduced

"Shino, Kiba and Chouji along with Tobi and Zetsu have a band called "Blinding Binds" Neji said

"Lee and Kankuro do back up for any band that needs it they call themselves "Green Puppetiers" Sai said

"Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame have a band called " Dawining Daybreaks". Naruto said

"Sasori, Gaara, Kakazu and Pein have a band called "Clashing Courses" Sasuke said

_W-Who's Pein, sounds dangerous. Pein..__**Pain**__..weird._

"Okay so enough introductions, let's get on with this." Sai said

"Okay Sana this should clear things up on my feelings about you." Sasuke said serious

(Break your little heart) (All Time Low).

Naruto started playing with his guitar and Shikamaru with drums, Neji doing back up volcals, ai with his guitar and Sasuke lead singer.

_Wide awake, my mistake so predictable_

_You were fake, I was great nothing personal_

_I'm walking, who's laughing now?_

_(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_

_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_.._

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

_.._

_Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous_

_Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous_

_.._

_You're falling, who's crashing now?_

_(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)_

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_I'm moving on but you're left behind_

_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_.._

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to a hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door sew yourself shut_

_Now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_.._

_Don't be so sentimental, no_

_This love was accidental, so_

_Give it up, this was never meant to be more than a memory for you_

_.._

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_(When I break your little heart in two)_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door sew yourself shut_

_Now you're begging for more_

_'Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two._

When the song was over I could clearly tell that I was shocked and he smiled down at me, he had such a beautiful voice.

He looked at Sana and smirked, Sana had shock written all over her face, she got up glared at me and walked out leaving her two rookies to gape like fishes out the water.

"Um you can get out now." Hinata said trying to be polite, failing miserably

"A-ah", they ran out looking for their leader and pratical whore friend.

"We'll since were here can we play something?" Chouji asked

Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Tobi and Zetsu wen't up.

Chouji drums, Zetsu guitar, Shino guitar, Tobi back up volcals and Kiba lead singer.

"Okay we are "Blinding Binds" and we will be singing the first song I ever wrote "Just Like you" (Three Days Grace)

Chouji, Zetsu and Shino started playing and Kiba started singing Tobi singing only if needed.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

_.._

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_.._

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_.._

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_.._

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_.._

_I could be weak_

_I could be senseless_

_You know I could be just like you_

_.._

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_.._

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_.._

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

_.._

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_.._

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_.._

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you _

_.._

I was amazed and Kiba laughed.

"That was so much fun, we should do this more often" Kiba said laughing

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi had fun as well and Tobi wants Ita-chans band to play!" Tobi yelled

"Hn" Itachi got up there along with Deidara, Hidan and Kisame.

Kisame drums, Hidan Guitarist, Deidara back up volcals and guitarist and Itachi lead singer. "We're "Dawning daybreaks" and I guess we'll sing what Hidan wrote. "Backbone" (There for Tomorrow)

Hidan started playing and the Kisame, Deidara and Itachi started.

_Your game_

_Your lovely game_

_Is like pain and suffering_

_Your fame_

_Your newly found fame_

_Is like repeating history_

_.._

_You now that keeping me around_

_Makes me just quiver at the sounds_

_Wish I could feed their open mouths_

_With something worth it_

_.._

_Where is your backbone_

_Cause you're looking very flimsy_

_I'm breaking down your paper wall_

_Where is your backbone_

_If you hear it sing it with me_

_Everybody take the fall_

_You look so sound asleep_

_I can't believe_

_That your backbone's missing_

_And you never had a clue at all_

_.._

_Believe_

_No I can't believe_

_How little all this means to me_

_You'll see_

_You'll just have to see_

_For yourself the playback is deafening_

_.._

_Keeping me around_

_Makes me just quiver at the sounds_

_Wish I could feed their open mouths_

_With something worth it_

_.._

_Where is your backbone_

_Cause you're looking very flimsy_

_I'm breaking down your paper wall_

_Where is your backbone_

_If you hear it sing it with me_

_Everybody take the fall_

_You look so sound asleep_

_I can't believe_

_That your backbone's missing_

_And you never had a clue at all_

_You never had a clue at all_

_.._

_You could've been something_

_You could've been something memorable_

_I should've said something_

_I should've said_

_.. ah, ah_

_ah, ah_

_ah, ah_

_Where is your backbone_

_Cause you're looking very flimsy_

_I'm breaking down your paper wall_

_Where is your backbone_

_If you hear it sing it with me_

_Everybody take the fall_

_You look so sound asleep_

_I can't believe_

_That your backbone's missing_

_And you never had a clue at all_

_You look so sound asleep_

_I can't believe_

_That your backbone's missing_

_And you never had a clue at all_

_.._

Omg are all these guys amazing at singing or is it just me, I looked at the girls and they were amazed too to the point that Ino and Temari's mouths were hanging open.

I saw Gaara, Sasori, Kakazu go up it seems they have a forth member but I guess he's not here, does he even go here I've never heard of him Pein_._

Kakazu drums, Sasori gutairist and back up volcals, (Pein Gutairist) and Gaara lead singer. "We'll were "Clashing Courses" and we'll be singing something Pein wrote called "Give me a sign" (Breaking Benjamin)

Kakazu and Sasori started playing and Gaara started to sing.

_Dead star shine_

_Light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath_

_My walls are closing in_

_Days go by_

_Give me a sign_

_Come back to the end_

_The shepherd of the damned_

_.._

_I can feel you falling away_

_.._

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever - and ever_

_the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

_.._

_Daylight dies_

_Blackout the sky_

_Does anyone care?_

_Is anybody there?_

_Take this life_

_Empty inside_

_I'm already dead_

_I'll rise to fall again_

_.._

_I can feel you falling away_

_.._

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever - and ever_

_the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart_

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

_.._

_God help me I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_God help me I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_.._

_I can feel you falling away_

_.._

_No longer the lost_

_No longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

_If you show me the way_

_Forever - and ever_

_the scars will remain_

_.._

_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_there's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_.._

_Forever - and ever_

_The scars will remain _

..

I swear if I knew they all had such amazing skills, well actually I don't know what.

"Man I want a band." I said to myself

"We'll lets make one forhead." Ino said startling me a bit

"Well what can you do," I asked her "Well Im pretty good at the guitar." Ino said

"Um Im good a guitar and back up volcals. Hinata said

"I smashing at the drums." Temari said

"Im good with guitar also." Tenten said

"I good at singing." I said

"We'll we have that covered how about a name." Temari said

"Uno, what about "Legendary Legacies" Hinata suggested

"That great Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled

"Okay I wrote a song I would like to start with." I said smiling

"Okay but we don't know what it sounds like." Tenten said

"Oh I recorded it on my ipod and my dad made up the background instruments he was in a band once called "Erotic Events" he was real perv kinda like Kakashi and Jiriaya but worse, I still don't know how my mom puts up with him." I explained

We listen to it all together and the girls memorized it quicker than expected, we got on stage, I was a little nervous. "Okay I guess were called "Legendary Legacies" and we will be playing something I wrote myself called "I will not bow" (Breaking Benjamin) (If your listing to this song now, ignore the FALL! part and picture Sakura and the girls playing)

-Sasuke's POV-

Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari started playing and then I heard her voice.

_Fall_

_.._

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_.._

_I don't wanna change the world_

_I just wanna leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_.._

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_.._

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_.._

_Fall_

_.._

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever dies_

_Take the fall and run to Heaven_

_.._

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_.._

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_.._

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_.._

_Open your eyes!_

_.._

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

_.._

_And I'll survive; paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

_And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

_.._

_Fall! _

They were done and I was shocked, her voice sounded so...alive, she sounded great.

-Sakura's POV-

I felt great, after singing that song it felt like some of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Then the double doors opened and revealed a orange haired guy with a lot of peircings in his face clapping..he was amazingly hot for someone with a lot of pericings

"Well done girls...Amazing performance"

"Who are you?" I asked confused

"Oh me, Im...Pein."

**Oh shit, Pein's here, I hoped you like this chapter, Im not emo (No offense to any emos) I just like the songs very much and wanted to have a chance to put them in here, made up band names.**

**I do not own Naruto, it characters or the songs used in this fic!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**And thanks **


	9. Love Is Confusing

**Hey guys sorry about updating and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter it seems some people aren't liking my stories, I wonder why hmm?**

Re-cap Well done girls...Amazing performance"

"Who are you?" I asked confused

"Oh me, I'm...Pein." End Re-cap

"Pe-in?" I said confused

"Pein what are you doing here?" Itachi asked

"I wanted to come visit. You know come see you guys, it's been 3 years Itachi, what you don't want me here?" Pein said

"No, that's not the issue, it's just you came unannounced." Itachi said

"Oh yeah sorry about that, but more important who are these beautiful young ladies." Pein said

"Oh the one with the platinum blonde hair is Ino, the one with the sandy blonde hair is Temari, The one with the pink hair is Sakura, the one with the brown hair in two buns is Tenten and the one with the dark purple hair is Hinata. Hinata is Neji's younger cousin and Temari is Gaara's older sister and Kankuro's younger sister." Itachi explained

"Oh okay well that's good to know, Pein said looking around". "Um what's up with the gatherings?" Pein asked

"Oh Sasuke wanted to tell one of his fan girls something and everyone just got into the songs and stuff, and the girls just formed a band." Itachi explained

"Oh yeah I heard them, so have you guys decided to actually go out in public I mean you got the looks and the voices I don't see why you guys keep putting the subject off." Pein said

"No Pein were not going public, how many times do I have to tell you that." Itachi said annoyed

"Why not?" Pein asked

"We have our reasons Pein, let it go." Itachi said as he huffed

"Okay okay fine I leave it alone..for now anyways" Pein whispered

"So where are you going to be staying?" Itachi asked

"Oh that's something I need to talk about, um can I stay with one of you, please." Pein asked

"Um we'll not with me; I don't need any unnecessary company how about asking Deidara." Itachi said

"Oh I don't think so un, my father and my little sister are coming over and you don't want to be around them when they start drinking." Deidara said shrugging his shoulders

"How about you Kakazu." Pein said

"No." Kakazu said not caring

"Please." Pein said

"Sure okay.." Kakazu said

"Yes" Pein said

"..If you want tentacles in your face and in places unknown" Kakazu said

"On second thought maybe not." Pein said

"Hidan can I st-" Pein asked

"Actually no, never mind" Pein said kinda scared of what Hidan's house might look like.

"Just let him stay with us Itachi" Sasuke said

"Ugh fine." Itachi said

"Thanks a lot Little Sasuke." Pein said ruffiling his hair

"Hn whatever. And don't call me "Little" Sasuke said smaking Pein's hand away

I watched as Sasuke and Pein argued

Me and the girls stepped off the stage and walked up to Itachi and them.

Now that I know who this guy he doesn't look as scary, but a little intimidating.

"Hello girls." Pein said

We all said our hi's and then decided to leave

I went home and went upstairs dropping my stuff on the floor.

I plopped down on my bed thinking.

_Sasuke, he sounded so peaceful when he was singing, what's up with that_. I stared at my ceiling.

_Do I actually hate Sasuke, I mean yeah sure he's annoying and anti-social but he's also very handsome and smart, and what does he think about me, I wish mom was here, she would know what to do with these type of situations._

"You know love is confusing and I don't want any part in it". I took a shower and got to bed.

I woke up, putting on the maid costume and got ready for school, I drove off and parked.

First period and I didn't see Sana or her group either, I guess that song hit her pretty hard. Well I don't think it's my fault but I can't help but feel just a little sorry for her.

I walked in class and sat down, Sasuke nudged my foot and I looked over to his desk and he looked at me waving his hand telling me to come over, I leaned over and he whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked me worry in his voice

I jumped a little_, how'd he know!_

"Oh n-nothing for you to worry about", I lied.

I leaned back over looking to the other side, avoiding his eyes.

-Sasuke's POV-

Something's wrong with her, she is acting weirder than usual; I mean when I got close to her, her face got redder. I'm sure she didn't notice though but she's being so distant towards me now. She's comfortable with Dobe and the others, but if I'm there she's shy and whatever, it's creepy.

I'll do something bout this later.

-Sakura's POV-

Class was boring today, I could tease Sasuke about his outfit because every time I would look at him my stomach got lighter and started hurting and I would feel my face heating up.

_Shit, this was not how it's supposed to be, why I am shy around him of all people_.

I banged my head on the table, and notice I was still in class, I looked up but no one was looking at me, I looked at Sasuke and he was bored as ever. How come, what's happening? The bell rung and as I was getting up I was pulled by my arm and out of the classroom.

"Wha- S-Sasuke what are you doing dumb ass, let me go." I said

"Stop fussing and just hurry up." Sasuke said

"But were gonna miss class you dummy" I said trying to pull away

"So what, stop being a geek." Sasuke said

"Hello, I am" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Your not, now just follow me." We were on our way to the top of the roof.

We got there and Sasuke slammed the door.

"What's wrong with you Sakura?" Sasuke asked me

"I told you alread-" I said

"No seriously." Sasuke said grabbing my shoulders

"Nothing Sasuke, let it go." I said

"It is something, you've been acting weird for days." Sasuke said

"So everyone acts weird once in a while." I said trying to get away

"Yeah but you only act weird around me, now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that your acting weird for no reason, what's up?" Sasuke explained

"Nothing, it doesn't concern you!" I said getting mad

I turned the other way avoiding his eyes.

"I don't even know why I bother with you, it doesn't concern me right." Sasuke said growling

I turned to look at him and his eyes were sharp, angry and confused.

I shuddered just a little and continue to stare.

I snapped out of my Trans when the wind blew just a little signaling a stormy afternoon.

I huffed and walked passed him, opening the exit, I whispered..

"It's you.." I said whispering

"Excuse me." Sasuke said his voice still sounding angry

"It's you that's wrong!" I yelled

I slammed the door and ran down the steps to my next class.

"Why?", why am I crying for that jerk…

-With Sasuke-

"Me?"

**Sorry if it's short, this chapter was kinda rushed, please tell me if you liked this or not.**

**Read and REVIW Please**

**Akasaku123!**

**Yue!**


	10. One And Only!

**Hey guys, Im sorry for not updating sooner, actually I think you guys have notice I update like 3 or 4 days later hahaha**** I only update when I get reviews****! (I should have made that clear during the first chapter)**

Re- cap Why?", why am I crying for that jerk…

-With Sasuke-

"Me?" End Re-cap

It was already the end of the school day and I already asked the principle to write a excuse for my classes because I didn't show up.

I walked to my car and drove home, locking my door I walked to my room shutting my door and taking my clothes off hopping in the warm water of my shower.

I let the warm water trickle down my back before making it a little hotter, you know I always thought liking someone would be to confusing to actually do. It's like a big misunderstanding, liking Sasuke I mean, what's his problem anyways, why was he so persistant?

Sasuke your an idiot and I am a even bigger idiot for faling for you, love doesn't benifit me in any kind of way, so why was it that falling for you was the first thing on my mind, love makes you weaker that's all and I found that out today. But even so I can't stop for so abnormal reason, the love I feel for you; is one thing I hate most about my life because it's distracting, a normal life is what I wanted.

I've always wondered what Love really is and it made me think that love is nothing but an emotion, a feeling that gives you the illusion of pleasure.

I stared at the ceiling, "I hope tomorrow will go better, but it would be better if I could avoid Sasuke." I said to no one

Oh yeah tomorrow is the end of thsi dumb ass project, well that's good Im already done my essay.

**-The Next Morning-**

I got ready I put on a grey button up shirt, black skinny jeans and a white loose tie with my red heels and red hoops and I wore my hair in a side pony tail, I hopped in my car putting on my leather jacket.

I rode to school, parked my car and walked up the hill and curse the damn devil first face I see is Sasuke Uchiha, just what I needed his face to brighten up my day.

I walked right past him casting my eyes downward my rubberband popping and my hair blowing in the wind, which by some stupid chance caught his attention.

I walked faster and cursed the wind for blowing at that exact moment, why couldnt the wind just blow "_after_" I walked past him. I felt his eyes on my back and ran.

I walked to my locker and took out my essay that was hanging on my locker door by a toad magnet. Naruto gave it to me, I named it Gamabunta weird name right.

I walked to class and sat, resting my head on mt arms and then my phone starting ringing. I walked out the classroom to the end of the hallway making sure no one was following me. I looked at the called ID and it said Dad. "Dad?"

I answerd, "hello...dad?" I said confused

"Hey honey, how are you?" My dad asked me

"Oh Im fine dad, what's wrong?" I asked him still confused because he called me during school hours.

"Nothing um I want to tell you something but it might be the wrong time for it." Dad said

"What is it?" I asked

"I'll tell you this evening, you have school right now correct?"

"Yeah" I said

"Then I'll tell you later." My dad told me

"Okay , bye dad" I said

"Bye sweetie love you." my dada said

"Love you too." I said smiling

I walked back to class barley in time, the whole class had to read their essays I was last to go. I wondered what dad wanted to talk about that was so important, that he wanted to call during school and he sounded worried or maybe eager.

Homeroom and my other's classes went by fast, lunch came by and I had some water and some hot porridge I was feeling feverish so I wanted to prepare for a cold, my face was red and I was a little dizzy, but Im glad I came to lunch this was a once kinda thing for me anyways.

It was time to go and my phone starting ringing I went to the end of the hallway and answered it a little dizzy so I decided to lean on the wall, I didn't want dad to worry so I concealed my struggle.

"H-hello." I said breathing a little heavy

"Hey sweetheart, okay so Im not gonna beat around the bush, I'll just come out with it..."

"I need you to move back to Kyoto." My dad suddenly said in all seriousness

"W-w-what are you talking about dad, Kyoto. Why I-I mean I cant just leave." I told him shocked

"Listen, were doing buisness in Kyoto, it is your hometown; I didn't think you would mind, I thought you would want to, I mean I want you to come home."

"B-But I like my life here, I have friends now and a band and a person I lo-" I stopped mid sentence

"Huh?" My dad said

"Oh um n-nothing dad, um can I get some time to think about it?" I asked

"Sure take all the time you need." My dad said

"Kay, bye dad." I said

"Talk to you later sweetie." My dad said

I hung up feeling worse than before, this sucks.

-Sasuke's POV-

"Kyoto? She's leaving for kyoto. Shit!" I said out loud

-Sakura's POV-

"Kyoto, but I haven't told Sasuke how I-" I said feeling even more dizzy

I turned the corner and saw Sasuke's face.

"S-Sasuke why are you-" I said before everything went black

Last thing I knew, my mind blacked out and I was caught by Sasuke's arms. I didn't wanna see his face until I told him that I loved him.

**How was this chapter, oh shit She might be going to KYOTO! And Sasuke heard her conversation, does he know, until next time!**

**READ AND REVIEW...Did you like this chapter tell me! Tell me! (Sorry It's so short i hope to make longer chapters in the future!)**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	11. Too Late!

**Sorry about updating problems, but then again I'm heading back to school, I go back on the 22 sucks right? Whay can't we just stay out of school...I have 2 new stories I would like to try out, the poll is on my page and the summaries are at the bottom of my page, please VOTE! Oh and I pretty sure that you all have notice that i don't have a spell check so please bear with me.**

_**This story is almost coming to a conclusion.**_

Re-cap "S-Sasuke why are you-" I said before everything went black

Last thing I knew, my mind blacked out and I was caught by Sasuke's arms. I didn't wanna see his face until I told him that I loved him. End Re-cap

I woke up to all white damn, Im either dead or in a really clean hospital, I opened my eyes and started to blink as they refocused getting used to the bright lightes.

"Oh so your finally awake?" I heard someone say

I looked to my right ans saw Sasuke! What was he doing here? Oh yeah I remember I was talking to my dad and I saw him before I passed out. Kyoto. I sat up a little resting my back aganist the bed post.

"Did you bring me here?" He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it kind of was so I just took that as a yes.

"Did you hear?" I asked He looked at me confused.

"About Kyoto" I said

"Oh yeah I heard, so are you going or not?" Sasuke asked me

"I-I don't know yet, I'm not to sure I want to leave but it's something no it's someone pushing me away from here." I said casting my head down

"Hn well school's been over we should leave." Sasuke informed me

"F-For how long?" I said

"Mm about 3 hours." Sasuke said not really caring

"Seirously! You stayed that long, you could have went on home you know." I said shocked

"Didn't want to, now c'mon it's time to leave I'm taking you home. I got Itachi to drive your car home." Sasuke helped me up, grabbing my hand and not letting go until we made it to his car. Not that I was complaining.

It was a short awkward silent drive home but that didn't mean anything to me at the moment, I was still stuck on the decision whether to go to Kyoto or not. I walked in my house with Sasuke and instantly fell out on the couch. I was still breathing hard so the only conclusion I could come up with was I had a cold.

"Im fucking sick, damn it all!" I said "Just chill I'll make something to eat." Sasuke said

I turned on the TV, and FOX 5 was on and I decided to listen to the weather forcast, the forcast said that it was gonna storm in about 5 minutes and that made me glad that the cars were in the garage safe from the pelting rain already starting to come down faster and harder. I thought about it and even though he's a 5 minutes walk from here, I don't want him to be caught in that storm. I'l guess he will just have to stay her-

"I'll be staying here." Sasuke said I looked at him confused while my thoughts were being interrupted, "What?" I said

"I'll be staying here for the night." Sasuke said I sighed knowing he wasn't taking no for an answer and besides I was already 2 steps ahead of him. "Fine you can just the room you had the last time." I said giving up the argument

"Hn", he went back into the kitchen getting my food, he gave me the beef stew, peice of bread and some gingerale.

"Thanks Sasuke." I said smiling

"Hn." Sasuke said

"You know just to tell you I was suppose to be alone until you became my friend." I said starting up a conversation

Sasuke chuckled, "You know I still don't understand your method of being alone all your life."

"It's my fate my dest-" I said

"Cut it out! You sound like Neji with all this gate crap. No one is destined to be alone not one person. There's no such thing, you can't survive alone, it's to sad. What's wrong with having people love and care about you Sakura?" Sasuke explained

I sighed feeling the tears coming, "You don't hurt others and others dont hurt you...It's like a chain reaction Sasuke." "Isolation..Outcasts..lonliness." I was already finished my food, just talking to Sasuke was calming down a bit, I closed my eyes then opened them up again to feel Sasuke's arms around me.

"You can't survive alone Sakura, you need somebody to love you" _and it's me._

_You've made me laugh and smile and wonder on a daily basis you've given me more than just entertainment Sakura and even I don't know how._

I was crying in Sasuke's arm, holding him tighter than anything afraid that if I let him go now he wouldn't come back. After a while I started drifting to sleep hoping that finally I would have a dream instead of a nightmare.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"She fell asleep." This dummy her colds is gonna get worse if she doesn't cover up. I wlaked in the hallway to get her a blanket. I sat back down covering her and part of my legs and decided to sleep down here with her, but thank god it's friday, no hell school tomorrow. I was just about to close my eyes when I felt her small hand in mine squeezing it. She can be selfish when she wants to, but i think she's cuter that way. I squeezed back signaling her that I wasn't going anywhere, she smiled a warm smile and I still didn't pull away because if I did I'm pertty sure one of us would break...eventually.

**-The Next Morning-**

I woke up to feel something heavy breathing on my chest, I looked down to see Sakura. She was still sleeping and when the hell did she get on me without me noticing, I'm a very light sleeper because Itachi tried to put a baby pit bull in my underware when I was 7 so how the hell could I not feel her. I ended up putting my arm around her and going back to sleep, it was way to early to be up anways.

**-Sanji's POV-**

It was already mid evening and I was just outside my sweet daughters door, I opened it with the spare key that was hidden in the mail box. I opened the door removing my shoes and telling my guards to stay and wait outside. I walked in noting that the house was still clean maybe cleaner than it was, this girl was always a neat freak with big places ever since she was 5 years old.

I walked in the living room and saw something I thought would happen sooner or later but didn't expect...

"Hmm, so this is the one she has feelings for, this lonely feeling girl has finally found someone worth her life huh." I looked him down, nice features, good muscle, weird hair kind of looks like a chicken's ass but then again I have no right to point out anything about weird hair, my daughter has pink hair so that can be left alone. She loves this boy, I can already tell and he loves her back. I can see how she's alone all the time me and her mother are always on buisness trips and she is the only child. Hold on I've seen this boy somewhere before, oh yeah at the benifit we had 2 years ago, oh little Sasuke Uchiha it's been sometime hasn't it. And also remember Little Itachi and little Gaara haha those were good times. Well I can't just give up on my little girl just like thst now can I Sasuke. I have to fight for her somehow. "Okay Mr. Uchiha I'm putting you to the test."

I got a peice of paper and a pen.

_Dear Sakura sweetie,_

_I've been waiting patiently and I've decided you've got until tonight to give me a final answer, I've already bought your ticket just in case, I love you with all my heart and so does your mother and hope to hear the right answer. :)_

_Your Dad._

_P.S Tell Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara I said HI. _

I walked out the living room giving Sakura a kiss on the forhead and ruffling Sasuke's hair a bit, I walked out locking the door and driving off towards the hosue I was staying in during this visit.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I woke up to the feel of Sasuke's arms around me, I looked up to see that he was already awake.

"Hey Sasuke." I said

"Hn Hey Sakura." Sasuke

I looked around, I looked on my table and saw a note, I read it and was shocked if not happy. "Sasuke dad says hi." I said

"Dad?" Sasuke said confused

".. yeah um no Mr. Jinshou" I said fixing the mistake

"Oh Mr. Jinshou" Sasuke said understanding

"Yeah he uses this name to get out of law suits and when people sue him or when he's gambling and loses." I explained

"Oh wow, your dad does quite alot..hmm Jinshou. Hey wasn't your dad at one of the benifits 2 years ago, my father and mother and Itachi met him there, If I remember correctly you weren't there." Sasuke said

"Yeah I don't like formal things like that, it's boring, but I heard your father made you go Sasuke." i said smiling

"Yeah pretty much he used Itachi aganist me, Itachi had some baby pictures of me when I was 5 and dressed in girl clothes, when I was 7 and naked in the tub and when I was 10 and had the chicken pox. I was forced honestly." Sasuke explained

"Um Sasuke, now why would you tell me that information?" I asked smirking

"Um...Hn" Sasuke said blushing

"Yeah Im getting those pictures whether you like it or not Sasuke.." I said smiling

He was twitching all of a sudden..with his fingers forming into a pluck

"Ahh gomen, Im sorry." I said laughing

"There that's better. I think I should go now, I never did call home to tell them I would be staying here but Itachi is such a goddamn stalker I didn't think it would be a problem." Sasuke explained

"Oh yeah call me to tell me your answer before you call your dad." sasuke said

"Okay." I said

"I'll see you." sasuke said walking out

_No you might not see me Sasuke. _

"Yeah sure later." I said

I shut the door and started to pack, Im going to Kyoto it might be better for all of us, espicially me I can't deal with love. _Sasuke I love you so very much and that's why Im leaving._

I started with the living room making some calls to get the big stuff out first, I packed up the pictures, video games, movies, CD's and cords first labeling them and put the smaller rugs in a box all together labeling where they were supposed to go. I'm keeping the house it's just that I will be in Kyoto so this house isn't going up for sale thank god, too many memories in this house. I went to my bathroom first and packed up then all the other bathrooms in the house I put all that stuff in one box since it all was the same stuff anyways. I went back into my room and packed up the little stuff like jewelry, purses, deodorents, lotions, body sprays and purfumes bags, neck pillows in all one box labeling, I packed up my comforter and big and small pillows in one huge box.

I packed up my clothes and my hair products in each box. I put my instruments by the door, I got my violin before we left the school yesterday. My violin, my keyboard and my guitar by the door.

I packed up my art stuff, and my books and magazines. My laptop was going in a hand carrying box. I had two suitcases to last me throughout the plane ride to Kyoto all the other stuff should take 2-3 days getting to Kyoto. I went into all the other bedrooms packing up the fresh comforters and pilows, along with the lotions and other products.

"Okay 5 rooms have bigger comforters than the others, 8 rooms in all. Two comforters go in each box. That's 10 comforters in all now the other three rooms all have three beds in them and the comforters are smaller so three can go in each box, that's 9 comforters in all. Okay done with that lousy math." I said cursing math even though I'm so good at it.

I walked in my parents bedroom, and packed just in case.

I walked in the hallways getting the blankest and extra pillows and packing them all up, all of the stuff fit in three whole boxes. I saved the kitchen for last. It was still mid evening.

I guess I'll call dad first. I put on some black skinny jeans and a royal blue shirt with some white flats, and a black hat with my white studs in and had my hair straight down.

I called dad.

"Hey sweetie." Dad said

"Hey dad, um you think you can pick me up in about 5 minutes?" I asked

"Yeah sure, Im glad your coming home." Dad said

"Yeah yeah dad just be here in 5 okay." I said

"Okay sweetie see you." Dad said

"Okay bye dad see you then." I said

I hung up and decided to call Sasuke

I called but no answer came, I guess he was still at the dinner so I left a message. I hung up going to get my suitcases, and sat them by the door.

I sat on my couch until it was time to leave. _Love sucks doesn't it_..."Sasuke."

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Oh god that was horrible." I said sighing

"Mom I hated that so much." I said

"I'm sorry sweetie you had to go." my mom said

"But Itachi black mailed me again with more pictures of when I was 11 and I fell off my bike into that damn lake." I said

"Son it's your fault for bringing the bike on a vacation." My father said

"Hey I just learned how to ride it a week before the trip I was excited to bring it. Besides you used Itachi aganist me AGAIN!" I said

"Haha foolish little brothers it's your fault for being so open, you don't know when I have a camera." Itachi explained

"You suck Itachi!" I said

"Yeah sure." Itachi said smirking

I felt my phone vibrate but decided to not answer it, me and my family were having to much fun just to interupt it witha phone call, hope they leave a message. I felt it vibrate again, ending a call then vibrate again signaling they left a message, I'll look at it when I get home.

I got home going up the stairs and laying down on my bed.

"I hope Sakura calls soon.." I said closing my eyes for a second

Then it hit me, check the phone. I checked my phone and there was a missed call from Sakura!

"Oh shit." I check my voice mail listening to it very carefully.

_Hey Sasuke, I guess this will be the last time I'll get to talk to you anyway. I wish that I could have told you this in person and I know it's so wrong telling you this over the phone, I wished you had picked up but anyway, I'll be going to Kyoto with my father, I find it easy but hard this way. I'm leaving tonight at 11:00 my father will be picking me up, I'm going to Konoha Airport since it'll get me to Kyoto faster, besides my father owns that airport. Ino and the girls I love them, Tell Gaara and Itachi I'll missed them soo much, Tell Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba to behave. Tell Tobi he is a very good boy and I'll miss him, Tell Akatsuki, I'll miss them as well. Tell Shika, Neji and Shino keep them dumb boys in line and I want to tell you that "I love you". I gotta go but I hope to see you again someday._

"This chick! shit" she said 11:00, damn it's already 10: 57.."Fuck!" I grabbed my phone and my keys off my dresser and threw on my shoes. "I'll be back before midnight." I yelled before running out the door

I ran down the street but to see Sakura's father zoom right passed me, I cursed and looked in the window seeing Sakura looking so damn sad, "that dumb ass."

I ran back to my house and hopped in my fastest car taking a short cut to the Konoha airport, dad always go there when he wants to get to his villa and buisness trips faster. I got there in 5 minutes flat but Sakura was already there I didn't see her father at all. I saw here already in line. She stopped for a second and looked like she was having second thoughts I was about to go get her until two big guys with balck suits and glasses grabbed her and pulled her onto the plane.

"Shit!" I cursed

I ran to the line pushing everyone out the way only to be grabbed by a big tall dude who looked like he ate a whole punching bag.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled

"Nothing kid it's just you can't just bust in front of other people brat." the man said

_Brat!_ "Look here you bastard I don't have time for this right now let me go NOW!" I yelled

He gripped tighter so then I took the easy way out and punched him. He let me go and I told the flight lady I needed to get on this plane now.

"Im sorry sir but you have to by a plane ticket in advance to get a seat on the plane, you'll have to buy the ticket now and catch the 8:00 flight tomorrow morning." the flight attendent said smiling

"Dammit!" I cursed

I walk out the airport mad as hell it's already 1:00. "Shit dammit mom's gonna have a fit when I get home." I said sighing

"Damn more trouble", I ride home as fast as I could and come in as queitly as I could but saw Itachi smirk with a bullhorn in his hands.

"SASUKE'S BACK MOM!" Itachi yelled

I glared at him and tried to run to my room and lock the doors and windows but was beat to the steps by dad, he held me steady and he smirked I glared at him only to be turned around and see Mom's angry face and to be whacked on the head and thrown into the wall by a damn rolling pin that was already being used for the damn cakes my mom decided to make at 1:00 in the damn morning. Dad was laughing and Itachi just smirking like usual.

"Mom c'mon I'm a hour late so what's the big deal?" I asked mad dad was holding me

"You said midnight Sasuke, I'll kill you tomorrow, I have to make this damn brownines for tha bake sale at your school." my mom said

"Okay mom", I walked up the steps just to hear dad and Itachi giving eachother high fives and laughing.

"I'll get the both of you guys tomorrow." I said glaring

I went to sleep with one thing on my mind.

_Sakura.._

**-The Next Morining-**

I put on some jeans and my tennis shoes with a grey shirt and grabbed my keys and water bottle. I rode back to the airport only to be stopped by Sana and her whores.

"God! What do you want?" I asked

"You Sasuke, why can't you love me like you did all those years ago?" Sana asked me

"Because your a bitch, and cheated on me and only used me." I said getting angry

"But that's all in the past, let it go, Im sorry." Sana said

"Look Sana, I don't care. Get out of my way now!" I said mad

"No" Sana said crossing her arms

Sigh, "your not quicker than me." I said

I faked left and then went right tripping her up and she hit her head on one of the airport chairs and fell unconscience.

"Goodness why is she always so naggy?' I said sighing

I picked her up and laid her across the airports chairs only to see her slide off, I could't afford to waist anymore time so I just left here there.

I ran to line and gave her my Plane ticket and walked on the plane only to be stopped by her...

"Dammit!" I said

**Oh shit! Who was it that stopped Sasuke...READ AND REVIEW!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	12. I Love You's And Fun Adventures!

**Hey guys I hope you had reviewed the last chapter sorry if It was too short, well this sitory is almost closing I hope that you will enjoy the rest of this story!**

Re-cap

I ran to line and gave her my Plane ticket and walked on the plane only to be stopped by her...

"Dammit!" I said End Re-cap

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Damn another interference. "Just leave me alo-"

I turned around just to see Sakura's smiling face. She wasn't gone, she didn't leave me.

"S-Sakura". I looked behind her to see a very well built man and a beautiful young lady. I watch Sakura drop her bags and run towards me, I got ready for her embrace and I hugged her as long as I could have and I took that oppurtunity to tell her. I whispered in her ear making her blush just a little.

"I love you too, so much."

She blushed and I kissed her forhead. She smiled and said I love you too and then she turned towards her father.

**-Sakura's POV-**

"Dad, don't you have something to say."

"Um no not really." Sanji said scratching the back of his head

"Mommm!" I said Mom elbowed him in the side and gave him a warning glance.

Dad sighed and I giggled. "Im sorry Sasuke, since this happened I'll tell you what was going on."

"Okay so Sakura was telling me to come get her from the house and I dropped her off at the airport and told her to get on the plane so I could go get her mother. And if she didn't get on the plane then the gaurds would put her on the plane themselves and I gave them the permission, so they grabbed her and put her on the plane, I was already back in Kyoto with her mother before Sakura got there, she somehow beat the gaurds down but still got on the plane, she gave me her answer officially and then endd up coming back her to Tokyo bringing me and her mother with her. We arrived before you and then waited for you to arrive. She saw you, ran up to hug you and here we are now, so I am truly sorry but I couldn't just give my little girl up like that." Dad explained

"Wha-what are you talking about Dad?" I said blushing

"Oh nothing I give you my blessing Sasuke. Oh this is my wife Mikaue Haruno, I'm Sanji Haruno by the way" Dad said

"Okay sweetie we have to go now, business calls but we will we be back here in Tokyo a month from now." Mom said mom kisses my forhead and whispering something is Sasuke's ear making him blush and avoid her eyes, Dad picked me up and spun me around making me laugh and then ruffled Sasuke hair making him grunt in embarrasment. My parents walked away holding hands and boarded the plane.

"What happened to your house it was empty that's why I thought you were gone." Sasuke said to me

"No I just packed everything up and put it to the side. Im sorry Sasuke but you didn't pick up your phone." I said looking sorry

"It's okay we'll talk about it on the way but you know school is the day after tomorrow." Sasuke said kissing my forhead

"SHIT! I totally forgot and I still haven't unpacked yet." I yelled

"Hn", Sasuke drived me home and I walked in my house sighing.

"Yeah I should be the one doing that forhead" she said with her hand on her hip smiling, I looked up to see Ino and the girls.

"The Akatsuki and the others are in your room trying to look for underware." Ino told me shaking her head

"Perverts." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"Haha go get the boys outta my room Sasuke." I said laughing

"Hn I don't think I will." Sasuke said

"Please Sasuke", I used the puppy dog look, it always worked with my father, might as well try it out now.

It worked he was already walking towards the stairs.

So I decided to catch up with the girls come to find out, Deidara Ino and Naruto were triplets kinda, well they called themselves triplets because everybody else did. Their blond, blue eyed and loud as hell also very hyper and they all have one thing in common, they all love to collect brushes which is weird to me but anyway I also found out that Ino goes with Shika, Hinata is starting a relationship with Kiba and Tenten is getting closer to Neji and Temari is going to be going to Osaka soon.

It was 30 minutes later and me and the girls went to go see what was taking the boys so long. We all went in my room to see all the boys sitting in a circle looking at a huge thick ass book. I looked over their heads and gasped.

"You bastards! Give it back!" I yelled embarrased

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked

"There looking at my picture albums." I said

"So what it can't be that bad." Tenten said

"Yeah it is Tenten it's pictures of when I was five with my clown suit on at holloween it's pictures of when I was 2 and naked running around my school auditorium during the christmas party, It's even pictures of when I was 13 and It was at my birthday party and a kid bumped into me and my face went into the birthday cake." I explained

"Ahahaha seriously Sakura-chan that's hilarious!" Naruto laughed

"Oh shut up Dobe." Sasuke said

"Mind yours Teme, you can't lie you were laughing harder than anyone in here." Naruto yelled

"Oh were you Sasuke." I said Sasuke looked unfazed.

"Hmm well what about these huh?" I pulled out the pictures from when you fell in the lake, pictures of when you were 5 and in girls clothing, pictures of when you were 7 and naked in the tub and pictures of you when you were 10 and had the chicken pox." He glared at me then turned around so fast I thought he had wihplash and ran over to Itachi grabbing him by the collar.

"Why Itachi, dammit do you hate me!" Sasuke yelled

"No I don't hate you foolish little brother I just love embarrasing you." Itachi said smirking

"Hmm I have an idea how about we all give Sakura-chan a picture from our childhood to put in her album. " Naruto suggested

"Yeah that is a great idea Naruto, wow you can give ideas for once." Ino said

"Hey I just thought of that!" Naruto yelled

"Okay we'll all distribute them here afterschool on monday." I said smiling

"HAI!" Everyone said

"Okay let's help Sakura unpack." Sasuke said

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and I will work on my room and my parents room, I'll assign 4 boys to the guest rooms up here as well, Naruto, Sasuke Itachi and Deidara up here in the guest rooms. Shika Neji Lee and Shino has the living room, Chouji, Sai, Kiba and Kankuro you have the dining room. Gaara Tobi and Kakazu has all the halls. Kisame, Zetsu Kankuro and Sasori you have the kitchen okay lets get started." I explained

After unpacking, playing, laughing and breaks we were finally done in mid evening.

"I can't beleive were done so early." Ino said

"Im so glad I had you guys to help me." I said

"Um Ino I never had the chance to ask you how you guys knew about Kyoto?" I asked confused

"Oh wow Sak, we always have ever since you got that call from your dad." Ino said

"Oh seriously?" I said shocked

"Yeah your not that secretive, we saw you walking down the hallway...you could never rob a bank." Temari said

"Hey!" I said

"Well now that were done what do we do now?" I said

"I don't know." Sasuke said

"Tobi wants to play hide and go seek."

"No" Kakazu said

"Wahh! Tobi wants to play it you have nothing better to do."

"So...we are not playing that game." Kisame said

"Hmp!"

"How about a test of courage tonight or something alone those lines." Naruto said

"Oh that would be fun, oi Naruto your on a roll." Ino said

"Yeah I say go for it." Temari said

"YOSH! We should do it, were not getting any younger." Lee yelled

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled

"Your a loser Dobe." Sasuke said smiling

"Shut it Teme." Naruto said smiling

"Okay we will all take 4 cars and parked them were mine is usually parked, Akatsuki in one car, the girls in my car, Naruto, Sasuke, Shika,Neji, Chouji and Lee take Naruto's car and Shino,Kiba, Sai, Gaara and Kankuro take Shino's car." I explained

"Well all go home now and get ready and meet back here at 7:30." Itachi said

"Okay!" Everyone said

"Okay now everybody get out." I siad kicking them out

"Haha way to kick us out Pinky." Kisame said ruffling my hair

"Shut it fish stick." I kicked him

"See you tonight Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"Bye Naruto." I waved goodbye

Everyone was out of the house except for Sasuke and Sakura. "Well I'll see you tonight Sakura." Sasuke said to me

"Yeah Sasuke, see you tonight." As I was about to close the door I was pulled into a deep kiss. "I love you Sakura." I was lost for words until I snapped out of my daze "I love you too Sasuke", he walked away and chuckled and walked inside to get ready but it was only 5:54.

I walked upstairs to take a shower and then put on some jean shorts and a black tank top with my hair out and some black tennis shoes. I put on my pink hoops and went to go fix something to eat.

**-At Ino's-**

"Mooomm where's my blue skirt." I yelled

"I don't know sweetie ask your father." My mom yelled back

"What would he know about a blue skirt?" I yelled

"Well I saw him out back with it digging something." Mom said

_He was trying to bury my skirt!_

"DAAAD give me my damn skirt back!" I yelled angry

I ran down stairs and looked him in the eye. "Dad where's my skirt?" I asked unpatiently

"I-I don't know what your talking about." My dad said

"Don't make me tell mom about them maga-" I said smiling

"Okay, okay goodness it's in the hamper upstairs in the bathroom." My dad said sweating

"Thanks daddy!" I yelled running

I ran upstairs and grabbed the skirt and ran in my room.

"What was Ino talking about Honey?" mom asked

"Oh nothing you know how teens are these days make up silly lies to get what they want." dad said laughing nervously

"Yeah umm hmm I should put you on the couch for lying I've known about them magazines for months!"mom yelled

"Wha- Im sorry dear." Dad said

_Damn Ino cut me some slack!_

I put on my blue skirt and my white T-shirt that said "kiss me" all over it in black letters and my blue tennis shoes I wore my hair in the regular pony tail with the bang. Shika is going to love me even more.

**-With Tenten-**

"Hey dad when I get back you wanna train?' I asked him

"Sure hun, but where are you going tonight?" My dad asked me

"Oh hang out with some friends." I said

"Okay well have fun okay, be nice and don't do anything dangerous." My dad told me

"I see Dad you haven't been paying attention to training, Im all about the thrill in being dangerous have you seen my room latley." I said

"No because you said that if I even go in there without you knowing you would kill my dog."

"Oh yeah well bye Dad!" I yelled

"See you later!" dad yelled back

I had on black jeans and a red shirt and two red bracelets on with my black tennis shoes my hair in it's usual buns but with two red scrunchies around them.

I walked towards Sakura's house seeing as Ino, Hinata, Temari and I don't live as far from Sakura's.

**-With Hinata-**

"Um Mum do you mind if I go out with some friends?" I asked

"Sure sweetie you can go and I'll talk to your father." My mum said

"Thanks mum" I said smiling

"Yeah sorry about him he's just very protective of you ever since you almost fell in that river." My mum said

"Yeah I know but tell him I love him though and tell Hinabi I'll train with her tomorrow so be prepared." I said

"Okay honey have fun now."

"Okay mum." I said

"Oh did Neji-nii san go already?"

"Yeah he just left and said he'll catch up with you later."

"Okay" I said

I went upstairs to put on a white skirt and a purple top with my purple flats and put my hair in a pony tail walking out the door.

**-With Temari-**

I put on my jean capris and a yellow t shirt with my black tennis shoes I wore my hair down.

"See you dad!" I yelled

"Okay take your brother's with you I don't need them here bugging me!" Dad said

"Dad their getting a ride somewhere stop being so paranoid." I said rolling my eyes

"Not my fault there everywhere I freaking turn." Dad said

"Yeah sure dad see you later!" I yelled

I ran out the door towards Sakura's place.

**-With Naruto and the guys-**

"C'mon guys so we won't be late you know how Ino is!" Naruto yelled

"Okay quiet down Ramen freak." Sasuke yelled

"Whatever tomato freak." Naruto yelled back

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"Teme!" Naruto said

"Dead Last" Sasuke said

"Jack Ass" Naruto said

"Shut up already." Neji said

"No youthful Neji, it's not benifitial using such rude words." Lee said

"Can we just go now, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said

"Yeah just hurry up and get in." Naruto said

Naruto and the boys drove off towards Sakura's place.

**-With Shino and the other's-**

"Everybody ready now Im getting tired." Shino said

"Yeah let's go tonights gonna be AWESOME!" Kiba yelled

"Will you be quiet Kiba your to loud." Sai said

"Hehe sorry about that." Kiba said

"Kankuro you okay you look pale." Gaara said

"O-oh, I-I-Im okay j-just a little sh-s-shaken u-u-up a b-b-bit." Kankuro stuttered

"Hehe this will be fun." Gaara said

"Off we go!" Kiba yelled

**-With the Akatsuki-**

"Okay is everyone here?" Kakazu said

"Yeah were all here." Sasori said

"No Deidara's not here yet." Kisame said

"He was just over here talking to Zetsu about somthing not important." Itachi said

"Im here un." Deidara said

"Where were you just now." Kakazu said

"Oh getting something un." Deidara said

"What's that box for?" Hidan said

"It's a suprise." Deidara said smiling

"Don't you daer blow anything up Deidara or I'll personally kill you!" Itachi glared

"Yeah whatever un!" Deidara said

"C'mon let's go dip thong!" Hidan said

"Your a Bastard!" Deidara said

**-With Sakura-**

Honk Honk!

I finished watching the news and turned my TV off, shutting the lights off and walking out the door grabbing my keys and wallet.

I walked out the door locking it just to see Naruto and the boys in one car, Shino and the others in another and the Akatuski it seems that Ino and the girls walked here.

"Okay lets go!" I yelled

The girls got into my car and everyone followed me since I knew a short cut towards the school where my parking spot was closer.

On the way we heard shreiks and yells and some cars screeching tires and Ino looked in her rear view mirror and didn't see Naruto's car in the distance for a split second then looked back further and saw Naruto grinning and Sasuke hitting Naruto is his head.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't really know myself." Ino said

We got towards the school and I made my way over to my parking spot. Everyone else followed I got of the car just to see Naruto and the other's arguing.

"Hey hey! What's worng!" I asked

"This dumb ass swirved off the road and almost into a fucking gas station." Neji said

"Im sorry I thought I saw a little girl in the damn streets about to get hit by my car you bastard."  
>"What you want me to kill a little girl how evil do you think I am." Naruto yelled<p>

"I'm telling you, your stupid it wasn't anyone right there it was just the cars in front of us." Neji said

"You dummy I'm not blind I saw someone right there I swear." Naruto said

"Listen Dobe, we've seen some cray shit over the years but a girl just standing there in the street waiting to be hit by an idiot's car isn't one of them" Sasuke said

"You know what drop it, it's creepy and you guys are getting on my nerves."Shikamaru said

"Look we came to have some fun not fight just c'mon." I said

We all jumped over the tall fence that was locked and was in school grounds.

We were all in groups of two.

Me and Hinata.

Ino and Zetsu, Tenten and Kiba, Shino and Sasori , Lee and Deidara, Naruto and Shikamaru, Tobi and Sai, Chouji and Kakazu, Hidan and Kisame, Itachi and Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, Neji and Sasuke.

"Okay each team goes in 2 minutes after eachother. I've bought flashlights we will be going into the abndoned building on the east side." I explained

"Okay Me and Hinata will go in first." I said

Hinata was shaking just a little so I offered her my arm and she took it as soon as we made it to the abandoned buliding I cut on my flashlight and we started to look around.

"See it's not so bad Hinata." I said

"Y-yeah I-I gues your right S-Sakura." Hinata stuttered

As Hinata was starting to stop shaking we heard a creak, I looked behind us and I saw nothing.

"M-maybe it was just me you know this is a old part of the school." I said

Then we heard a evil laugh and that's when I got scared and screamed while me and Hinata ran into one of the classrooms.

**-With Ino and Zetsu- (Ino's POV)**

"Holy shit you heard that." I said

**"No I didn't" **

"You know I like you white side better" I said

**"So what's your point princess?"**

"I hate this I wanted to be with Shika." I said

**"Yeah and it's not like I wanted to be with you either Sunshine"**

"Look Salad bowl shut up and let's get this over with." I said

**"Fine with me."**

"Ino I'm back"

"Yay Zetsu's white side!" I said

"Haha my black side got on your nerves that much huh?"

"Yeah" I said

"It's okay he went to sleep for now."

"Thank god okay let's get go-" I said

We heard a evil laugh so I jumped on Zetsu and we took off running into one of the bathrooms.

"Zetsu why'd you run into the bathroom, haven't you heard about Hinako the bathroom ghost?" I asked him

"No"

"Yeah me either I saw it on TV but I'm sure in this creepy part of the school she's probably living here." I said

"I think you just scared, calm down" Zetsu told me

"Okay maybe your right I just need to calm do-" I said

I felt something tug on my leg I looked down slowly to find something that looked like a hand and then I screamed running out the bathroom with Zetsu right behind me.

**-With Tenten and Kiba- (Kiba's POV)**

"Oh god why are you shaking you big baby!" Tenten said

"I-I'm not shaking that's Akamaru." I told her

"No you left that dog at home remember." Tenten told me

"No I don't and Im not shaking anymore." I said

"Yeah whatever, hey look over there." Tenten said

_I loked over there just to see a foggy window._

"It's just a foggy window" I said

"No look something or someone is writing on it." Tenten said

_**"Get lost!, Beat it..your tresppasing, I'll kill whoever does not head my warnings!"**_

"Oh..my..god!" Tenten said

"RUN!" We yelled

Tenten running behind me I tripped over a fucking skeleton..

"Oh it's just a skeleton," I said then I looked down to see it moving own it's own.

"Yeah that moves!" Tenten yelled

"AHHH! Don't kill me please." I said

"This is not going to end well." Tenten said sighing

**-Shino and Sasori- (Sasori's POV)**

"Why did we even do this anyways?" Shino asked me

"I don't know Naruto talked us into it." I told him

I sighed wondering what things we might find so we looked in what was a old teacher's lounge.

Then I felt something tickle my ear and ended up screaming and smacking the closest thing near me which happened to be Shino.

"Oh chill will ya, it was just one of my bugs." Shino said

"Oh your so flipping creepy!" I said

"Not as creepy as that!" Shino yelled

Shino pointed towards a man with no head that wore a biker jacket.

"Holy-" We said

It flew by us kicking us both into the wall then all I saw was black.

**-With Lee and Diedara- (Deidara's POV)**

"YOSH RUN Deidara-san!" Lee yelled

"Im running dumb ass un!" I yelled back

"Hahahahahaahaha Yosh!" Lee laughed

"Why are two bratty girls with chain saws chasing us un?" I asked no one

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S FUN!" Lee yelled

"Just keep running and shut your mouth, it's nothing fun about this un!" I yelled

**-With Naruto and Shikamaru- (Naruto's POV)**

"Hey Shikamaru have you heard of a ghost ship covered with the souls of the dead, smothered in fog, ravens come around to signal the ghost ship is coming!" I explained

"Troublesome dumb ass." Shikamaru said

"Hey I was just telling you no need to be mean." I said

We both turned the corner seeing dozens of ravens just sitting in the window sill.

"Oh shit!" I cursed

"Damn." Shikamaru said

The ravens started to fly in cricles and then the fog came surrounding the both of us, we were stuck so I screamed and started to run.

**-With Tobi and Sai- (Sai's POV)**

"Did you hear that, it sounded like Dickless." I said looking around

"Tobi's scared, Tobi wants to leave now."

"Well we have to find another way out because Sakura said we can't use the front entrance to get out we have to find another way." I explained

"Tobi says we should find the back door."

"Right let's go now!" I said running

_Because as soon as possible I need to get away from you, my normality is dissapering every second I'm here._

**-With Chouji and Kakazu-(Chouji'a POV)**

"So what now Kakazu." I asked eating the last of my chips

"I don't know Chouji you wanna just leave." Kakazu asked me

"Yeah but how?" I said confused

"Hmm let's go in on of the classrooms and figure something out." Kakazu said

"Okay but do you have anything to eat?" I asked him

**-With Hidan and Kisame-(Kisame's POV)**

"Oh this is so fucking stupid." Hidan said

"How so?" I asked him

"First we let the blonde dumb ass talk us into going out here, second I'm stuck with you and third it's just stupid being here." Hidan explained

"It's not like I wanna be here with you either, I wanted to be with Sakura but oh well." I said shrugging

"Whatever..." Hidan said

**Hmmmmm.**

"You heard that?" Hidan asked me

"Yeah it came from the room down the hall." I said

We went down there opening up the room and seeing a lady decked out in white, she was transparent and holding a butcher knife, one thing processed in our mine "Holy shit! RUN!"

So we did and bumped into two other people before everything else went black.

**-With Itachi and Temari-(Temari's POV)**

"I'd rather be trying to black mail my brother or getting black mail on some other people." Itachi said

"Okay how about Kankuro then." I asked him

"Shoot." Itachi said

"Okay he hates scary things just like this and Gaara is paired up with him so Gaara's probably putting him through hell right now. H when he was five he was chased by a dog naked, he got rammed my a dolphin when he was 8, he climbed into the oven when he was 10 and our father accidently cut it on for about 3 minutes before relizing he was in there and when he was 2 had accidently fell in the toilet." I explained to him

"Woah good black mail.."Itachi said smirking

"Any on Gaara though?" Itachi asked me writing this stuff down

"No he's pretty secretive around others and if I told you anyway I would die probably." I said

"I understand, I think we should hurry and get out of here." Itachi said

"I agree." I said

**-With Gaara and Kankuro-(Kankuro's POV)**

"What the hell was that!" Gaara yelled

"W-what a-are you t-talking a-about G-Gaara stop trying t-to s-scare m-m-me l-like that!" I stuttered

"Im not seriously." Gaara said

"No way you've said that it was a bloody hand in front of me a while back, you said that it was a spider crawling up my back, you've made me look at sliding hand prints in the girls bathroom mirrors and you've tripped me up and I fell on a atopsy doll so I'm not looking.." I explained

I felt someone turn me around and I looked down the hall seeing a wave of snakes and frogs coming down the hall, Me and Gaara ran into a classroom closing the door and avoiding the things outside. We looked around and all we saw was white covers and red spots everywhere, we decided to look around some more and found Sakura and Hinata in the corner with there eyes closed shaking.

We shook them and I ended up getting smacked by both Sakura and Hinata then Gaara smacked me and said everyone was doing it, Hinata and Sakaru opened their eyes and hugged up both.

They got up and we told them we should look around a bit, so we did.

Being the evil person Gaara is, he told me to lift up one of the sheets and see what was under it, being the idiot I am I did and then we saw a lifeless naked woman's body, so we screamed and ran out of there relizing the snakes and frogs were gone we decided to hurry up out of there.

**-With Sasuke and Neji- (Neji's POV)**

"Listen Uchiha, you tell anyone what just happned and I'll kill you." I warned

"The same goes for you Hyuuga." Sasuke said

"Hold on it was your fault anyways." I said

"No it wasn't you wanted to go in the classroom and see who screamed after I told you I already knew who it was I wanted to go check on where Sakura and Hinata were because I heard them scream but you thought you were so right so I followed you and you saw blood writing on the wall and decided to scream like a little bitch and hide under one of the desks." Sasuke explained

"So but you did the same thing when you went in the boys bathroom and saw two legs one on one side of the bathroom and the other in the toilet." I explained

"We just won't tell anyone got it Hyuuga." Sasuke said

"Whatever Uchiha!" I said

**-Sasuke's POV-**

We made it to the back door and ran out seeing everyone else there as well talking about what they saw and what they heard.

We all decided to just go home and never speak of this moment to anyone.

We all got to Sakura's place and she invited us in for some snacks before we went home, we had chips soda and some popcorn.

Naruto dropped me off, while dropping off Hinata and Tenten seeing as Hinata and Tenten live right next to eachother and then he dropped the rest of the boys off went home.

I saw the Akatuski go somewhere else and Shino and the others went home to Shino drove Temari and Ino seeing as Temari lived with Kankuro and Gaara and Ino lived a block away from Shino.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I went in the house and decided to lock down downstairs and get ready for bed, I took a shower and went to sleep.

"Today was soo much fun!" I said

**-With Ino- (Ino's POV)**

"Haha mom I had so much fun today." I said smiling

"Oh you did huh sweetie." My mom said

"Okay well I made you favorite tonight were having speghetti." Mom said

"Yes thanks mom your the best." I said hugging her

"Where's dad?" I asked

"Oh in the living room, will you get him for me." My mom asked

"Sure mom." I said

"Thanks honey" Mom said

I walked in the living room and sat next to my dad.

"Hey dad what's wrong?" I asked him

"Oh nothing." Dad said

"Yeah right, Im sorry I almost sold you out to mom." I apologized

"Oh it's okay she told me she already knew for months so now I have to sleep on the cold couch." Dad explained to me

"Hmm I'll talk to mom okay dad." I said taking his hand

"Thanks Hun!" My father said

He gave me a kiss and I hugged him telling him it was time for dinner.

**-With Hinata-(Hinata's POV)**

I walked in with Neji and sat down Hinabi came in and told me she wanted to show me somthing so. After seeing what Hinabi had showed me I walked back inside and saw dad.

"Hey Dad." I said

"HINATA!" Dad yelled

I was shocked and asked what was wrong.

"Hinata! Why did you go without telling me!" Dad said

"Im sorry dad, but I knew you would try to come with me. Didn't mom tell you where I was going." I asked him

"Yeah she did, but I didn't believe her until I checked your room and I couldn't find Neji either." Dad explained to me

"Why!" Dad said getting up and started chasing me and laughing

I ended up laughing and running away from my father while he was trying to hug me to death, Hinabi joined in soon after and we had fun like this until it was time for dinner.

**-With Tenten-(Tenten's POV)**

"Daaadddd! You went in my room didn't you?" I yelled

"Yeah I-I mean no I didn't" my dad said

"I kill you!" I said smiling

"I didn't, I didn't please don't kill me." Dad said laughing

I came out with Kunai and shiriken throwing them.

Hopefully mom wont mind me breaking some things here or there.

"I'll get YOU!" I said laughing

"Ahh someone Save me!" Dad said

**-With Temari-(Temari's POV)**

"Dad were back!" I yelled

"Nooo! Go out somewhere else goodness don't you love me at all!" Dad said

"Yeah we love you pops" Kankuro said

"Yeah right you guys don't cut me no slack at all, Im a single father here" dad said

"Yeah who doesn't like to spend time with his children" I said

"Oh no, I love you guys so much just not all the time." Dad said

"Haha very funny." Kankuro

"No seriously I do love you guys." Dad said smiling

"We know dad, but it's fun the way we fight though." Kankuro said

"Yeah I guess you right well do what you want were ordering out tonight." Dad said turning back to the TV

"Yes! now we don't have to eat your cooking pops" Kankuro said

"My cooking is not all that bad." Dad said glaring

"Yeah that's because your not the one eating it." Gaara said

"And you said I don't love you guys." dad said

"Haha Love you pops!" Kankuro said

**-Back at The Abandoned Building-**

"Those guys are so stupid."

"Well guess I'll see them in homeroom."

_**I hope this was long enouh for you, Im suprised I didn't get NO Reviews at all...Well I hope this makes up for it..**_

_**REVIEW! Please**_

_**Akasaku123**_

_**Yue!**_


	13. Sleepy Givings!

**Im sorry for not updating in a while but Im kinda sad NO ONE has been reviewing this story at all...I've done two chapters and no one has reviwed it, maybe it's because of school but oh well right now or maybe yesterday Hurricane Irene is coming towards the East coast so my internet is out and I can't update or watch my anime so Im sad but whatever ON WITH THIS STORY!**

Re-cap -**Back at The Abandoned Building-**

"Those guys are so stupid"

"Well guess I'll see them in homeroom." **End Re-cap**

**-In Homeroom-**

"Okay kids I don't get paid enough to take care of, today I have nothing for us to do so do what you want." Kakashi said

"YES!" I heard the class yell

I put my head down thinking about what had happened in the last two days. Then I felt his arms around me, I lift my head up to meet Sasuke's onyx eyes let me tell you a little something about Sasuke he has such a mesmerizing gaze and he kept his gaze on me, it was like swimming in his eyes, black and deep, beautiful yet mysterious, his abnormal long eyelashes and then they were so distant when they wanted too how the hell did he get his eyes to do that? The way he would scrunch up his nose when he smelt something funny, the way his ears would get red when I whispered in his ears it was so cute.

"Sup." Sasuke said sitting in the seat beside me

"Hey Sasuke." I said bored

"What you doing after school?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, why?" I said bored

"No reason, you wanna just talk then right now since today were just in homeroom for the whole day." Sasuke informed me

"What?" I said confused

"Yeah were here for the whole day the school's in lock down, it's a hurrican warning and a flash flood warning or something like that it's a bother." Sasuke said now bored

"Okay so what you wanna talk about?" I asked suddenly interested

"I don't know tell me about yourself." Sasuke said staring at me

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I don't know why she hides behind those glasses of hers, she takes them off and all I see is a captovating jade green, her long lashes and how her eyes would change to a darker green sometimes, how she would tilt her head to the side if she was confused, how she would space out sometimes or how she would snore just a little in her sleep.

I listen to her talk about her family, how her mother used to work in a mansion before she got rich herself, how she had a baby brother but he died as soon as he came out and how her father used to own a farm. I always wondered what her family was like, how she walways wanted to be alone, she was weird indeed but I broke her mask.

The bell rung signalling to go to the next class but we couldn't leave so we just ignored it.

She kept on talking about her life before meeting us and then she started to get tired so I told her to rest and walked back to my chair pulling a this dumb ass book Itachi and his idiot friends gave me just yesterday. I pulled out a purple colored book with white heart on it and a red cross mark reading make out tactics special edition.

_Wha? Why the hell did they give me this perverted shit?_ I was in the middle of planning their deaths I felt a gust of wind, I heard a perverted laugh and I saw drool on..my..hand.

"The fuck Kakashi!" I yelled disgusted

"Give it to me please." Kakashi said reaching out

"Hmm fine." I said starting to give it to him

"Yes." He said almost getting the book

"For something in return." I said snatching it away making Kakashi fall on his face

"Anything.. this is not even out yet." Kakashi said

"Okay no homework for me for the rest of the school year." I said smirking

"I really don't think that's allowed Sasuke." Kakashi said roling his eyes

"Fine whatever then tell me and my friends why you were at the abndoned building last night trying to scare us." I said tapping my foot

_Damn how did he find out?_

"Okay just let me read the book please!" Kakashi pleaded

"Fine" I chucked the book his way wiping my hand on my pants in disgust and then watch as Kakashi ran backed to his desk to read his nasty ass book.

"OMG Teme is a pervert!" Naruto yelled out

"Dobe", I said in a warning tone

"Hey it's not my fault your a pervert when Sakura's not awake." Naruto said

"Hn Whatever, it's nothing to do." I said bored again

"How about we give Sakura-chan the pictures now." Naruto said smiling

"Yeah sure but she's asleep." I said pointing towards her

"Oh I have something to get her up." Ino said

"Oh sakura~ what's the answer to question number four." Ino sang

**-Sakura's POV-**

"TRUE, FAlSE, B, D ALL OF THE ABOVE!" I yelled waking up tiredly

"Haha I told you that would get her up." Ino giggled

"Ngh! Whadya' want?" I said groggy

"We wanted to give you the pictures now I'll go fisrt Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"Okay" I said yawning

"Okay my baby picture is when I was in the pool with my hello kitty diaper on." Naruto said blushing chucking the picture at me

I looked at it and Naruto was so cute floating with his thumb in his mouth it was adorable.

"Okay here's me and Kankuro's Sak." Temari gave me two pictures, one when she was in a cowgirl costume but had her dog biting on her butt, I giggled and looked at Kankuro's to see him crying with a red hand mark on his cheek with a popped red balloon.

"What happened Kankuro?" I asked curious

"I touch a little girl's ass." Kankuro said nonchalantly

"The same pervert back then I see" I said rolling my eyes

"No it was a accident I swear", I giggled and patted him on the head.

I got Ino's Hinata's and Tenten's next.

Ino had a picture of her unconscience with a anaconda on her head. Hinata had a picture with her skirt lifted up by a boy from the new neighbors little boy when she was 7. And Tenten had a picture of her father and herself at the amusment parke and she was crying on top of the merry go round.

I laughed falling down on my ass still laughing and got handed Shika's, Neji's and Chouji's.

Shika was 7 and had to go to an yoga class and for some reason was forced to do a pretzle shape move and was stuck like that so his mom decided to take of picture and of course he was yawning.

Chouji was caught in the middle of a food fight and has some chocolate pudding stuck in his hair and it kinda looked like poo. and Neji well this picture was more of a fear for him and a giggle for me. Neji was crying and his little cousin Hanabi had sissors in her hands blushing I guess you can figure out what happened Hinabi cut his butt length hair, to his shoulders it was so cute though I don't know why he was crying.

Next was Lee, Kiba and Shino, they were all together it was at night and I guess it was Halloween. I laughed the hardest at this one Lee was a ballerina, Kiba and princess and Shino was a butterfly they were all smiling.

Then Gaara's this was probably the cutest, his mom bought the wrong swimsuit so he was in a one peice with a flower on it, he had built a sand castle with a kitten in it, by far the cutest.

And last was Sai, this maybe was the most creative out of them all, he was covered in paint and he had rolled around on the floor so everything was covered in a paint covered Sai, it was very artistic, haha.

"These are all so cute, thank's guys." I said

"No problem Sakura." Tenten said

"So now what?" I asked

"Hmm..." The all said

**Im sorry this is so short, how about some ideas for what they could do in the classroom, PM me or give it to me in a review either way doesn't matter, if I like your ideas then I wil be sure to read them and put them up and use them in the next chapter.**

**Read and review this time please!**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	14. Were Locked In!

**We'll I will be revising all these chapters and right now it's not doing what I want it too, so the chapter titles are not matching up with the chapter itself, but it's ok, I'll fix it later, just enjoy this chapter!**

Re-cap "So now what?" I asked

"Hmm..." The all said End Re-cap

"How about this...", I looked around and looked towards the door to Kisame and Itachi.

"What are you doing here?, your not supposed to be walking around, it's code red." Sasuke said confused

"Whatever your teacher isn't even here." Itachi said walking towards us

"Wha?" I looked around for Kakashi-sensei and they were right he wasn't in the classroom.

"I really think he should be fired, how'd he get a teaching degree?" I asked

"Hey Sak look." Tenten said pointing at Kisame

I looked at the red cherry wine in his hands.

"Oh my gosh, your the best Kisame", I took the bottle taking a big gulp.

Kisame took it back. "Only one sip Sakura, we don't need to getting drunk." Kisame said grinning and ruffiling my hair

"Um..Kisame it's too late." Neji said

"What the, how'd she get drunk after one sip?" Kisame asked in disbeleif

"She didn't moron, she drank it all, look at the bottle." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

Kisame looked at the bottle for a second time and gasped.

"How the hell did she do that?" Kisame asked again

"Your cute."

-Sasuke's POV-

I watch her walk over towards me

"Your really cute." I was being back into the wall, I ran out the classroom being chased by a drunk Sakura.

_Damn why is this happening now._

I ran into a vacant classroom, _and why am I running?_

I heard the door open to see a red Sakura.

I ran up towards her to feel her face, well she wasn't feverish, next thing I knew I was backed up into a wall.

"You know right." She said

"Know what?" I asked confused

"That I love you." She said a evil glint in her eyes

"Yeah I know." I said still not understainding what that had to do with anything

"Then you shouldn't mind if I do this." She said

"What are yo-"

Her lips smashed against mine, our bodies squishing together. It didn't take me long to go along with her, I mean I love her too and we could do this without the misunderstanding, Her soft lips tasted like cherries probably because of the wine. She entangled her fingers through my hair and she pushed my body towards the wall a little more. She licked my lower lip, she parted her mouth and that's when it began. I kissed her more deeply, we fell on the hard floor and I was on top of her still kissing her she's more forcful than I thought she would be. I stop kissing her for the much needed air and nipped her neck, sucking on her neck slowly it sent shivers down my spine but it didn't matter. She licked my neck, kissing it as well.

-Sakura's POV-

He kissed more passionatly.

I know you don't wanna go more further than this so I wont force you but let's keep at this step a little bit longer, I was kissed even more his tongue battling mine. I felt his hand on my bare stomach just now noticing my shirt was unbuttoned. We stopped, panting heavily.

"I don't know how this happened, but never EVER let me drink cherry wine in front of you people." I said panting

"Hmm." Sasuke said

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Your not drunk anymore." Sasuke said smirking

"Yeah, even though I get drunk, I sober up pretty quickly." I explained

"Oh wow, that's...weird." he said

"Heh" I said shrugging my shoulders.

We walked back into the classroom with the others panting hard, just to make them think about the story we were about to tell them.

"What the hell happened Sasuke?" Ino asked

"This crazy girl chased me all the way into a vacant classroom and almost fell out the open window, not to mention we were on the third floor, then she still wanted to chase me all the way up to the roof and back down, I lost her while hiding behind the storage on the roof and ran back down the steps she came from the other side and here we are. But she doesn't seem to be drunk anymore." Sasuke explained our story

"Well hope you had fun." Itachi said

"Whatever" I said

"Well it's only about 5 more minutes til the end of school so how about we all meet after school and schedual something to do for the weekend." Temari suggested

"Fine with me." Gaara said

5 minutes passed of laughing and annoying screams and everyone was sent home. Kakashi already left and we decided to meet in the vacant classroom, it was nothing in there but some desks and a bunch of chairs.

"Okay so I suggest we sleep in for the weekend." Shika suggested

"Shika, shut up." I said rolling my eyes

"How about a BBQ?" Chouji suggested

"Hmm but isn't that BBQ to small for the all of us?" Hinata said

"I'll just go by myself then." Chouji smiled

_I think that's what he wanted in the first place._

"How about we go shopping?" Ino suggested smiling

"NO!" We all yelled

"Hmp you guys are no fun." Ino said crossing her arms

"We don't need to be bankrupt Ino." Sai said

"Whatever." Ino said huffing

"Um guys has anyone noticed it has gotten a lot darker in here?" Kiba asked

"Uh guys it's already nightfall." Shino said

"Shit.." Naruto cursed

"Uh oh." Lee said

"Shikamaru go check downstairs in the main hallway and check the front doors to see if their locked, Kiba check the the second floor and Gaara you check around here for the other classrooms." Itachi said

They did as they were told and as we sat and waited we felt a cold chill in the air and Shikamaru busted through the doors along with Kiba and Gaara, their breathing was uneven and they were sweating a lot.

"W-what the hell guys, what happend?" Tenten asked

"Were locked in!" Kiba yelled

"...and were not alone!" Shikamaru said

**Ahaha I jope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it's so short. But even though I haven't updated for quite some time, I hope you'll still review.**

**See ya!**

**Ikuto HERE I COME! 3**


	15. Oh No!

**I'm sorry for not updating for quite some time, I just got distracted. But here you go, I hope that I don't make any grammar mistakes seeing as I never do check them often enough and always end up missing some. :)**

Re-cap: "W-what the hell guys, what happened?" Tenten asked

"Were locked in!" Kiba yelled

"...and were not alone!" Shikamaru said End Re-cap.

I stared in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean were not alone?"

"Exactly what I said".

I shook my head to get rid of any lingering thoughts that occupied my mind before this and then suddenly heard something unusual I strained my ears for a clearer sound.

_Badump,Badump,Badump._

I looked towards the guys. "You guys here that?"

_Badump,Badump,Badump._

I watched Chouji's unsure face turn into confusion "Yeah, where's it coming from?"

"It doesn't matter, what we need to do is to find a fucking way out of here without getting killed." Naruto said his voice quivering a little

I watched as Akamaru rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah that's a great idea, how about going into the dark open hallways and jumping out of window. This is a five story building, I don't suppose you have some emergency rope with you." I heard Kiba say with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Look we all need to stay calm." Shino suggested a small spider landing on his index finger.

"Fuck being calm, on the edge of panic." Ino yelled, she clearly looked scared

"So what do you suppose we do?" Neji asked looking at me.

I looked unsure myself "That's a question I don't have the answer to."

I watched as everyone sat down on top of desks, in chairs on the floor and by windows and they all sighed. I watched the others as I paced around trying to figure out a way out.

"The only possible solutions I could come up with were to wait out until sunrise, go investigate who's out there and what they want or get killed." I said looking at them all one by one

"Sakura, I'm glad you have calmed down enough to come up with a plan and not to stomp on it or anything but its Friday no one is going to be here until Monday morning." Sasuke said his eyes closed and he leaned back in a chair his feet propped up on a desk.

"Ughh, why is this happening?" I said fustrated pulling some loose pink strands off my head

"This could be interesting." I heard Itachi say

"How the hell so?" I asked annoyed he found this situation interesting.

"Think about it, were locked in school, with something out there and we don't know if it's a enemy or a ally. Its dark, were all here and we can do whatever we damn please, I say we grab this opportunity to do whatever." Itachi explained easily

"Itachi it's something wrong with that plan." Sasuke said eyes still closed

"Explain." Itachi said no emotion in his voice

"Everything dumbass." Sasuke said finally sitting all four legs of the chair down and putting his chin on one of his hands.

"I'm trying to be optimistic here." Itachi said

"You're a sadistic bastard; you don't have any optimism in your whole body." Sasuke said not caring about what he just said

"You cut me deep, little brother." Itachi said faking hurt

"Hn."

"Okay since we'll be staying here for a few days. We'll need clothes, food and blankets." Sai announced

"Look how about this, do we all have any clothes left over in our Gym lockers?" I asked taking over  
>I heard groans and yes's all around me.<p>

"Then a group is in charge of that alone." I suggested

"Okay who is in charge of food?" I asked

"We'll I worked here one summer and I happen to know where they keep the food hidden for over night stays like this. The teachers sometimes stay over night to finish up grades." Hinata said

"Okay then you'll be in charge of that with some others. " I said

"We can use the mats in the gym for beds; the cheerleaders use them sometimes for practice." Ino said looking out the window

"The art classes have blankets that we use to cover up the windows un." Deidara said leaning against the wall.

"Okay so you'll be in charge of that." I told him

"This is way to troublesome, I'll be at the back of the classroom if you need me." Shikamaru said yawning walking lazily to the back of the room sliding down the wall and laying his head on his shoulders.

"He is a lazy bum." Ino said looking at him

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison

"Okay so Naruto, Zetsu and Shino you go get everyone's clothes. Their in the Gym lockers so that means your are absolutely_ not_ aloud what-so-ever to touch any of the girls undergarments. Naruto." I said looking straight at Naruto's blushing face.

"Wha-"

"Why'd you only single me out?" Naruto asked me looking shocked

"Because you're the only one out of you three who would peep." I said smiling at him

"Hmph!" He said

"I was right wasn't I?" I asked

"Yeah." Both Zetsu and Shino said

"Whatever let's just get going before you guys end up getting killed, and not by whoever is in this school either." I watched Naruto glare at the two and walked out leaving them to follow.

"Okay so Hinata since you know where they hide the food you, Neji, and Kankuro should go."

"Yeah a chance with this babe has got to earn me some good playa' points." Kankuro whispered to himself

I watched Neji give him a glare and decided to smack him up side the head for it.

"Ow- what the hell was that for?" Kankuro screamed rubbing his aching head

"If you so much as_ look_ towards Hinata's direction I will personally break your fingers in 5 ways under 3 seconds." I said threateningly

"Aww you just want me to look your way huh Cherry blossom." Kankuro said wiggling his eyebrows

"Gaara come get your brother before he flies out of a 5 story building." Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Ah- I don't claim him, we are_ not_ related." Gaara said resting his back against a wall with one foot on the wall.

"That's cold little brother, remember when I used to get in the tub with you because you were afraid the "bubble monsters" would choke you with bubbles if you were alon-" Kankuro explained

I watched in amazement as Gaara chocked the living hell out of Kankuro.

"So, your announcing your death wish aren't you? I just feel like shoving my foot so far up your ass just to hear you scream!" Gaara said still choking Kankuro

"Well, well, well Gaara you're a sadistic little ginger aren't you?" Itachi said smirking

"Ah damn, Itachi's rubbing off on you." Sasuke said shaking his head

"Actually his been like that ever since he could talk." Temari said laughing

"Did you say something Temari." Gaara said glaring her way, his fingers still slightly choking Kankuro but not like at first, they were slightly ungripping his neck now.

"No not at all." Temari said hiding her laughs with the back of her hand.

"Yes she did, kill her too. Ah- G-Gaara s-s-stop ch-choking me p-please!" Kankuro struggled turning purple in the face.

"Gaara please release him so he can go get the damn food." I asked

"Hmp!" Gaara said dropping his older brother onto the floor

I watched as Kankuro ran out the door only to be followed by a bored Hinata and an irritated Neji.

"Why haven't any of you sneaky little bastards spoken yet?" I asked casting side glances at Hidan and Kakazu.

"Because this ruins their whole weekend." Itachi explained

"How come?" I asked curious

"Do. Not. Tell. Her!" Both Hidan and Kakazu said in perfect sync

"Actually forget it; I don't wanna know your stupid little plan anyways." I said huffing

"We'll need at least five people for this task because the mats are supposedly big." I said thinking it over

"Rock Lee, Sasori, Kakazu, Chouji and Kiba you go get the mats from the Gym." I told them pointing towards the door smiling

"Don't bring to many, bring enough to fit in this classroom." I yelled out the door

"This is stupid, I have better things to do." I heard Kiba say.

"Don't kid yourself, this is the highlight of your day." I yelled after him

"…"

"I watched him turn around his face empty and he walked out along with the rest of them after coming back to retort.

"And last Shikamaru, Deidara, Sai and Gaara can go get the sheets and stuff." I said waving my hand

"What a drag, I told you I was sleeping." Shikamaru said his head still laid on his arms

"Stop being lazy and help out." Sakura said

"Ungh!" I watched Shikamaru get up all groggily

I watched him yawn and stretch his arms before he started dragging his feet out the door following Deidara, Sai and Shikamaru.

"Now that just leaves…" I trailed off

_Itachi, Kisame, Me, Sasuke, Tobi, Hidan, Temari, Ino and Tenten to wait for the others._

I looked around and saw that Tobi was awfully quiet and_ that_ alone scares me.

"W-why is Tobi so quiet." I said afraid of the answer

"He passed out when Shikamaru and Kiba came in here talking about were not alone in this school building, he really hates scary things like ghosts and horror movies and crap like that." Kisame said smiling

_He and me both._

I watched as everyone else departed to do their own little things around the room as we waited for the others to get back. Knowing these people for however long I have actually known them we probably won't be getting any sleep tonight. The boys will keep us up and occupied for the whole entire night saying something along the lines of "We can sleep in the morning, that's what weekends are for".

_Yeah besides I wouldn't be able to get any sleep anyways, knowing theirs is someone or something besides us in here._

Sasuke and I sat in a corner and I watched everyone else chat and do whatever they felt like while we were waiting for the others to return.

"Sakura stop worrying it's_** annoying**_." Sasuke said closing his eyes with his hands behind his head

"Annoying? That word brings back stupid memories." I said staring off into space my back against the wall too.

"Hn." Sasuke said with one eye open

"You know, I can't believe I'm just now noticing you after all this time." Sasuke said stretching his legs out a little.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side confused

"Me and you have known each other since kindergarten." Sasuke said looking into my green eyes.

"Oh yeah." I said looking away blushing

**-Flashback- First day of Kindergarten**

_I watched the prince himself get surrounded by all those girls. Poor little naïve little girls they cannot see the playboy in his soul. His eyes just scream emptiness, that poor girl Shion. That's his third girlfriend since the start of Kindergarten. He knows more PG-13 stuff than the average 13 year old._

_Our eyes met, my light green eyes clashed with his black orbs, he smirked that girl swooning smirk of his and my heart skipped a beat, just because of his smirk he made my whole heart bounce in my chest just a little bit._

_I quickly turned away going back to the assignment at hand. Coloring my little pony seems to be harder than expected. How am I suppose to color right if I don't know what colors to use I mean is Rainbow Dash blue or rainbow colored? And crap I cannot get Apple Jack to deliver the apples to Spike and Fluttershy. Oh well good thing we can do this with parents help when we get home._

_I felt a small presence behind me, I turn around to see Sasuke Uchiha himself looking down at my half colored picture of Rainbow Dash, I only had the sky, the trees and the grass colored along with the occasional flowers but that wasn't what I was focusing on, I was focused on the prince like figure standing in front of me now, his face emotionless as usual except for the small hint of playfulness in his eyes._

_"C-can I help you?"_

_"Hn, you were staring." His smirk growing_

_"Huh?"_

_"I noticed you staring and I just came over here to tell you, I have a girlfriend, and you're totally not my type, so get over yourself. Besides your forehead exceeds the maximum capacity for our relationship if it were to happen, not that it would anyways. You're the fan-girl type aren't you? Doesn't matter I don't go out with nerds. You've got to be pretty, smart, athletic, and rich. And you don't fit the bill, so get it through your thick head that you shouldn't fall for me, your feelings won't be returned **ever** he glared at me, to put it simply your **"annoying".**_

_"Annoying?"_

_I'm annoying?_

_This bastard!_

_I stood shocked for a second quickly covering it up with a glare of my own. Realizing that I did quite fall for him…for about 5 minutes._

_"You egotistical jerk. Who said I was falling for you? Why would I? I'll admit your looks are amazing which is why I was staring, and something about your eyes say something hidden in them, emptiness perhaps, lust but to bad because frankly I don't care in the slightest. You're a playboy and anyone who would go out with you is a fool." I cast a disappointed look towards Shion. Her face looked slightly sad. "Personally I find you disgusting; I find your whole personality repulsive. Yeah so what you've got the looks, the brain, the money but that's not all there is to a person. I hate you the most._  
><em>You're the worse human being I've ever met. I don't even think you're a human, you're an Ice prince. That smirk of your lures girls in and then whatever you do to them a week or two later their either depressed or had transferred out. Your despicable I absolutely loath you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and was red in the face panting hard at being mad.<em>

_His face gave a look of no emotion at all which pissed me off._

_Riiiinnnng! Riiiinnnngg!_

_"Class is over, pack up your things and get in line to be taken outside to wait for your parents." The teacher said after coming back from a room called the "Teacher's lounge". Who leaves a bunch of kindergarteners in a classroom by their selves, why hasn't she been fired yet?_

_"Hai!" The class erupted in loud chatters and started packing up._

_That douche bag, he stole my best friend from me, why would I fall for him. Shion Temigawa we were best friends until he transferred in. He went out with two other girls. Katsuki Uraboki and Maika Aragasu. They both ended up transferring out of the school after going out with that pile of ice. Then he approached Shion one day after class, she did what every other girl did blushed, stuttered, stammered, giggled he practically flirted with her until her parents came and got her. This went on for about 3 days until he landed the big stupid question. "Would you go out with me?" what girl wouldn't say yes? And of course just like that she was stolen from me, the hanging out at my place, sleep over's, doing homework together and going to the kitty pool together all gone because of him Sasuke Uchiha, he is the one I absolutely hate!_

**-End Flashback-**

"I remember that word perfectly." I said glaring at Sasuke

"Listen here Uchiha, don't ever call me annoying again or I'll tear your stupid arm off." I said sneering at him.

"Hn." He said

"You know your scary sometimes." Sasuke said looking out the window avoiding my eyes.

"I don't get that quite often." I said thinking it over

"Hn, you should." Sasuke said facing forward again looking me in my eyes.

"Whatever." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Were back!" Only two groups came Naruto with our clothes and Neji with the food.

"Where the hell is the mats and covers?" I asked angry

"Were coming! Damn don't get your panties tied in a knot un." I heard Deidara yell from down the hall.

"Okay get those four desks and put them together up against the wall by the blackboard then put the food on it. You can put the mats in the corner over there by the window. The sheets can be placed over there with the mats and we can all go across the hall towards the girls and boys bathrooms and get changed. " I announced

We all came back minutes later changed and ready to do whatever. It's only about 6:30 so we have some time before we can eat.

"Ah I miss the good ole days when Sakura-chan used to hate Teme." Naruto said sitting cross legged on one of the desks.

"How was that the good old days Dickless?" Sai asked smiling

I'll let that one pass you little homo but... because no one else hated him more than Sakura-chan did besides the occasional jealous boys around us but other than that Sakura-chan hated him and was the only one who would stand up to him when the time came.

"Speaking of the past, Sakura remember back in the 7th grade, and that perverted teacher Jiraya set you two up for a project before Spring Break." Tenten said laughing

"Oh yeah, that was the worst day of my life." I said remembering

"You and me both." Sasuke said

"Grrr!" I growled

"Down tiger!" Ino said giggling patting my back comfortably

**-Flashback-**

_Okay you all will be working on projects two people in a group. I'll be picking the groups so don't get to excited._

_Groans of worry and stress took over the room and then names we called two by two._

_Please don't stick me with him. Please oh Kami, I know you don't hate me that much._

_I listen as my name and another was called. I looked up to already see Uchiha walking towards Jiraya's desk. And I stand corrected you actually do hate me Kami why!_

_I sighed and walked up towards Jiraya's desk, waiting for my fate to be sealed, did I ever mention I hate this boy's guts. He's a jackass everyone knows it._

_I watched as the glints in Jiraya's eyes go unnoticed and his mischievous smile widen. I've known for some time now that this man writes novels and not the famous literature type novels, not the ones that could make you read them over and over again, one word to describe his category as a novel writer._

_Porn._

_This man writes porn, it's detailed enough to have the clearest image of what's going on throughout that book. My second father is a porn novelist. That's disgusting. I only know two other people who read such nonsense. My father and Kakashi. My own flesh and blood reads such garbage. The orange book should be the death of many men and then should be burned._

_I watched as Jiraya's grin turn into a small smirk of satisfaction._

_"You both will be working on this project together; it's worth half of your final grade and is due next Friday you'll have a total of 12 whole days including the weekend."_

_I listened for further instructions; I just wish he would hurry up already so I could get this over with._

_"You two will be working on…how babies are made." He said looking at us to see our reaction_

_"What?" Sasuke said_

_"What the hell are you saying?" I exploded_

_"I find it amusing to have two students who hate each other, work together on a project that will make them uncomfortable, and how about this since you two make me laugh somewhat, how about using my own creation of a fantastic book as a reference." Jiraya said smiling_

_My patience snapped at that moment, not only did the bastard pair me up with this fool, he also found it amusing to watch me suffer, and some guardian he is._

_I grabbed Jiraya's shirt bringing **me** to his **level** while he sat in his chair at his desk._

_"I'll kill you, who do you take me for. I refuse to do it, don't you dare give me something like that "Jiraya-sensei" I sneered at him only to see him frown slightly. I realized what I did and that no matter what even though he was an important family member I guess who doesn't take nothing seriously but his novels, he was a teacher as well, and this was no place for me to do what I just did not to mention I'm a student. In front of this ass whole and the entire class. My wrists were grabbed and gently pulled of his shirt._

_"Sakura dear this assignment is not what you **want** to do, but what you **have** to do. Either you take the assignment or fail, either way I'm pretty sure this battle is mine._

_I watched him smirk in confidence and I sighed a heavy sigh, a stressful sigh, a sigh that said "I'll kill you when I see you at home."_

_"Scared Haruno." I heard someone say_

_I forgot he was here; he didn't talk at all except for the few Hn's and grunts in response._

_"Scared?" I said_

_"…"_

_Ass whole, "No I'm uncomfortable working with you on this project, I was already pissed off being paired with you and now I have to work on some stupid ass topic about how babies are made. A man and a woman have sex if you want to put it as a dumb term." I explained_

_"So you are scared, to talk about sex." Sasuke said smirking_

_"I'm not that immature Sasuke." I said rolling my eyes_

_I watched his face show a glint of emotion at his first named being called out by he only girl who hates him._

_"Hmm?" he said interested_

_"Fine, whatever." I said giving up_

_"Great you should start today though, the sooner the better right?" Jiraya said laughing_

_"Hn." I said_

**-End Flashback-**

"That whole project was completely useless." I said leaning back towards the wall again

"Hn, I liked it." Sasuke said smirking

"Whatever, I did most of the work." I said looking at him after sitting up

"I did some work too Sakura." Sasuke said

"Oh like what? Like getting a video of how babies are made, the was just a cover up to watch some complete stranger have sex and then skip the 9 month waiting to have the baby. The only reason we got an A- is because we used the research material with resources and references and because Jiraya supposedly got good material and research out of it. But we got an A- because we didn't use his book as a reference. Dumb douche.

"Hmm." Sasuke said

"Hey isn't there anyway we can heat up the food and have out drinks cold?" Temari asked

"The teacher's lounge is right across the hall. Hey Lee can you go get the Microwave and the mini fridge from the lounge, it should be unlocked." I asked Lee

"Yes oh great cherry blossom of LOVE!" Lee yelled

"T-thanks Lee. "I said hesitantly

"Hey Sak how about that time in 9th grade during lunch." Temari said laughing at the memory

"Ugh, don't remind me." I said

I watched as Lee carried in the Microwave and mini fridge, sitting the Microwave on top of the mini fridge and plugging them both into the wall by the blackboard.

"In the cafeteria?, what happened this time?" Naruto asked slightly interested.

"Hmm."

**-Flashback-**

_"You're a jackass, you really don't know what you did do you?"_

_"Hn, why don't you refresh my memory Haruno." Sasuke said smirking_

_I slapped him, the slap echoed throughout the empty hallway._

_I watched him brush his long slender fingers against the red mark that appeared on his face, his face still emotionless except the little hint of anger in his eyes._

_I was pushed against a locker, wrists above my head._

_"You'll regret that."_

_I feared the look in his eyes, anger, bitterness, lust._

_Then my worst fear happened, **it** happened._

_He. Kissed. Me._

_The bastard kiss me, me being the stupid girl I am gasped at both the pains in my lower back and how hard he held my wrists, squeezing occasionally at the temptation. I gasped at the surprise of being kissed so forcefully and he took that as an invitation to thrust his tongue inside my mouth._

_I struggled, wanted to be let go. The hate riding up against me. I kicked him hard in his knee._

_"Y-y-you dumb little bastard, how dare you!" I said blushing from lack of air_

_I watched him lick his lips, the look in his deep black eyes made me even madder._

_"I hate you! I said flushed, still panting and the shock still clearly on my face from being "attacked"._

_I saw a girls' head turn the corner, her long purple hair blowing by from the way she quickly turned around and walked away towards the cafeteria. I went there as well, trying to erase his kiss from my mind completely. Getting a slice of pepperoni pizza, a fruit salad, chocolate pudding and some fruit punch I sat down with my two friends Yuuta and Kaede. There from around my neighborhood. I looked around and my eyes landed on this girl with four pig tails, she was alone but it looked like she didn't care. I got up feeling sorry for her but once I got over there not so much, she looked cool and I could see there was nothing to feel sorry for._

_"Hey um…do you wanna come eat with us?" I asked smiling_

_"I'm Temari, but sure why not." She said getting up with her tray of a BBQ chicken rap and some rice._

_I walked over there slightly happy that I may have made a new friend instead of an enemy._

_"Hey guys this is Temari, she's gonna eat lunch with us okay." I said_

_"Cool. I'm Yuuta nice to meet cha'.'_

_"Hello, my name is Kaede."_

_"And I'm Sakura." I said smiling_

_"Well Sakura can ask you a question?" Temari said looking at me_

_"Sure go ahead." I said picking up the fruit punch and looking at it_

_"Why do you hate that brat Uchiha?" Temari asked me taking a bite of her rap._

_The question caught me off guard, and hearing his name brought up that kiss again._

_"Ughh", his name sends shivers down my spine, "that ass whole."_

_"I hate him because; he is a jackass, a total douche. He cares about nothing but himself. He's mean, self-centered and conceited. He talks only about himself. He makes fun of others and brings others down. He is a playboy and is never honest. I hate him. He is a best friend stealer. And even after that that bastard broke her heart, that little fag", I held the pudding in my hand squeezing it until the chocolate substance came out and landed on the shiny marble floor beside me._

_"Hahaha that was funny Sak it should have landed in someone's hair." Temari said laughing loudly_

_"Thanks I'll get it up later, lunch is not even half over yet." I said looking at my blue watch_

_Kaede, Temari, Yuuta and I kept chatting like we were old pals just now catching up on the past, we talked like we knew each other our whole lives even though I just met Temari 10 minutes ago. I learned she has a younger brother and an older brother. The youngest Gaara and the oldest Kankuro. They live with their father and their mother is no longer here on this world. Their father owns a big company and is rarely home but he comes home whenever he can. He loves them very much as far as I can tell._

_As I was talking to Temari I watched her face erupt with surprise, all of a sudden I hear "Sak watch out!"_

_I look towards a girl with long purple hair and then she dumps a pitcher of Ice water on me._

_"Ahhhh!" I scream at the pain the ice water cost my body to feel, shivering slightly_

_"Heh, that'll teach you!" I heard her say_

_I looked around to see some snickering, then the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter, it's a good fucking thing I didn't care what people thought of me, how they viewed me or what they had to say. I was me and that's it but back to the matter at hand._

_"What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled_

_"…"_

_I grabbed her by her sky blue shirt her blue eyes into my green ones. I looked around for any teachers and my eyes landed on that bastard that hogs up unnecessary life Uchiha, just eating his tomatoes like nothing was going on, that is until he looked up and saw me looking at him and tried to nonchalantly look back down. It didn't necessarily work out like he had planned, because his eyes had shown interest. He isn't as secretive and sneaky as everyone makes him out to be._

_"You find it so fucking necessary to pour ice water on me. Why? Huh!"_

_"…I-I"_

_"Sasuke, is that it." I said angrily_

_"You kissed him! That's why you dumb skank!" She yelled so everyone who was in the Cafeteria at the time heard._

_I heard gasps, screams, wolf whistles and chattering. The rumors making their way throughout the cafeteria. I looked at my friends shocked faces, and then it turned into smiles. I smiled back but decided to end it here and now._

_"Listen!" I yelled throughout the whole entire Cafeteria._

_"First** he** kissed me, after I** slapped** him!"_

_I heard little chattering here and there, and ignored it completely._

_"Second I hate the bastard! Don't any of you brainless hoes understand that, can you comprehend anything else besides Sasuke Uchiha. He isn't the only boy in this school. You know what I'm wasting precious time on you. And since you love your precious "Sasuke-kun" so much, you're a disgrace with him."_

_I let her go pushing her back. And decided to pack up. "You better leave skank." I heard her say after regaining her balance._

_While yelling she slipped on the chocolate pudding I had spilled earlier and landed on her butt the chocolate pudding smearing all over the back of her tan skirt, imagine what that looked like._

_Yuuta walked in front of me, while the Cafeteria was silent after erupting in laughter after watching her fall._

_Smirking Yuuta said to her. "You know you just signed your death wish."_

_"Ha! Lucky you!" temari said sarcastically after laughing_

_"…"_

_I cast a last glance at her, using the handkerchief that Kaeda gave her just now then looked up to see Uchiha looking at me smirking._

_I smirked myself, taking him back a little and walked away leaving a confused Sasuke and a fuming purple haired girl._

"God, Sakura you were violent back then." Ino said

_"Back then_!" Tenten said faking shock

"She still is!" Temari said laughing

"You both seem to have quite the relationship." Gaara said smirking

"Shut up! Anyway after all this reminiscing how about eating something." I suggested

"Well all we could find was a bunch of boxes of popcorn, 5 family size bags of chips, 8 cases of sodas, 2 fruit punch, 2 Pepsi, 2 sprite and 2 mountain dew. A few cases of apple sauce, 3 boxes of chocolates, 2 boxes of cookies, 3 bags of tortilla chips, salsa and some cheese. Along with a few bottles of water. We bought paper plates, knives, forks, spoons and some paper bowls. "

"Okay we'll sat the mats and sheets out for now, so everyone be quiet and start moving all the desks to the front of the room", I had Sasori, Deidara, Rock Lee, Naruto, Kisame and Sasuke move the desks. Sai, Neji and I sat out the mats and sheets and then I had Zetsu and Kakazu move all of our bags to the front of the room while Itachi locked the doors and only two of the windows opening the remaining two for air circulation.

I got a bag of popcorn, a fruit punch and apple sauce sitting near the window with my back against the wall, soon Sasuke joined me with just some salsa.

"You were determined to find something with tomatoes in it weren't you?" I asked him smiling

"Hn," he sat in silence eating his big bowl of salsa, Naruto soon joined us with two instant cups of ramen and a mountain dew and Sai with some popcorn and a water.

"We did not have any ramen up there Naruto." I said confused

"Well duh! I bring ramen just in case of emergencies like this one." I watched him slurp up the noodles and smile really big.

"Doof!" I said snickering

Zetsu, Kakazu and Hidan joined In their own little corner with some tortilla chips salsa and the melted cheese and a few pepsi's Kisame joining with some chocolate chip cookies and a sprite, Itachi following soon after with a bag of popcorn and a fruit punch.

The first time at all tonight I hear Hidan talk. "What the fuck is up with camping out in the fucking school!"

"You lose Hidan!, Tobi wins!" Kisame

"To bad he isn't woke to celebrate it." Kakazu said

"So the fuck what! I don't care anymore! Dumb bitches!" Hidan said eating some chips

I watched as Ino got some apple sauce and a water, Tenten with some popcorn and a sprite and Hinata with some sugar cookies and a pepsi.

Neji walked towards us with some chocolates and a water and Lee came over with a pepsi and just some tortilla chips.

I watched Chouji get a family size bag of cheetos and a mountain dew.

I watched Shino with some popcorn.

Shikamaru slept with some chocolates and Gaara just got both Salsa and cheese mixing them together, I found that weird yet adorable.

Kankuro just started grabbing whatever he could and Temari got a family size bag of Nacho cheese Doritos, Kiba and Akamaru shared some cookies and Deidara and Sasori shared a bag of popcorn with some tortilla chips and two Pepsi's. Tobi woke up just in time to snag the last box of chocolates and then fall asleep again guarding them under his all black long sleeved shirt.

We talked amongst ourselfs, about our days. The Akatsuki complained about their plans being ruined, Hidan cursed til no end. And only Shikamaru and Tobi slept.

I watched as Ino get up.

"Where are you going Ino?" I asked her

"Bathroom, I'll be right back." Ino said

"Okay, be careful." I said

"Quiet forehead, don't jinx me!" Ino said smiling

"I'll go with her, might as well, ain't nothin' else to do right Sakura." Tenten said smirking

I laughed a little and went back to talking to Naruto and Sai.

A couple of minutes went by and Ino and Tenten didn't come back yet, I'm probably just worrying for nothing but I still rather be safe than sorry.

I got up walking towards the door, about to open it until I heard a blood chilling scream. I heard everyone behind me stopped what they were doing, even both Shikamaru **and** Tobi woke up.

I stood there frozen for a few moments, and then extended my hand out for the door handle when it was slammed open by Tenten.

I looked shocked, worried and scared all at the same time.

"What the fuck happened!" Hidan cursed

"Tenten." I said shocked

"Tenten." Temari said

What happened Tenten.?" Neji asked

"Stop! Stop saying my name!" She said breathing hard

"Bullshit! Tell us what happened!" Hinata yelled

"Some-something took." Tenten stammered

"Some motherfucker took INO!" She yelled at us almost in tears

**Sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffy but right now it's 4:16 AM on a school night a Thursday but hey guys I hope this enough for you, it may be a little short though. Oh well please review I like them so much! And YOU HAVE TO VOTE ON MY POLL! Please! I begging!**

**Yes it has come to the PUPPY DOG EYES!**

**Ja ne!**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	16. That's Not Good!

Hey guys, sorry about the late updates yet should I really be, I haven't been getting any reviews at all on any of my stories. But oh well I'll just keep updating I have amazing story updates, after I finish up these stories I'll have more up and finished before the year is over, I hope you all vote on my poll that's on my page, it's **EASY!**

Re-cap Get Lost- What happened Tenten.?" Neji asked

"Stop! Stop saying my name!" She said breathing hard

"Bullshit! Tell us what happened!" Hinata yelled

"Some-something took." Tenten stammered

"Some motherfucker took INO!" She yelled at us almost in tears. End Re-cap

I looked at her terrified of what she might say next.

"…"

She was quiet.

_Thank god!_

As softly as I could I sighed trying to calm my inner feelings down "Ok, how did all of this happen?"

Tenten being the tomboy she is sat down with her legs apart crouched down with both of her arms on her knees she explained "Okay first I called out to her only for her to look back at me and told me to hurry up. I almost followed her into the bathroom but she said "You don't need to follow me all the way into the bathroom you dork, just wait out here". So I did and then as she was walking out smiling, I guess she was feeling than before better she was jerked back into the bathroom she started screaming and I ran after her only to watch her being pulled up into the window, then I didn't hear her voice no more and I ran back here after splashing my face with water.

My face beaded with sweat and my heart racing I thought aloud "This isn't good."

**-With Ino-**

Fainting from shock Ino woke up in someone else arms.

Her face began to turn pink.

"L-let me go pervert."

His eyes boring into mine deeply he chuckled "Haha is that anyway to talk to your superior's _girl."_

_His voice is hot._

He put me down still holding onto my waist "Don't worry, we work for Sakura's father and mother. He said that he would like to have some fun with his little girl and her friends." He smirked at my blush, I know it because my face is red, I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

Trying to sound like I wasn't tranced by his features and my body squished against his I asked him "Okay so why did you kidnap me?"

He looked at me with an emotion that made it seem like he had me all to himself. "To make it seem like were trying to kill you all."

"Sakura-sama loves scary things, this will be fun don't you think?" He asked me

This will ruin everything I want from this hot god of a man but my curiousness _always_ get's the best of me "Hmm, why are you still holding onto me Mr…"

Looking at his hands which were so delicately wrapped around my waist he said "Hideki Kaido, just call me Kaido." He let me go only to look at me again knowing I had more questions.

I wasn't thrilled at the sudden chill I got around my waist but I ignored it asking him "Okay Mr. Kaido how will all this plan out and do you have others with you?"

"Yes there are others with me, all men who will end up taking all of you one by one during this night. The full moon is out which will eventually turn red that is how this night shall end." His voice which held a soft yet firm tone spoke out.

Hideki Kaido long black hair in a slim pony tail, green eyes, black jeans, grey shirt, black vest, white tie. White glasses. Two white studs in each ear and grey shoes, black fingerless gloves.

Ino standing by the wall checked her phone for service which was no longer available. "The service here doesn't work, we will go back to our main residence where the others are." Kaido said to her quickly telling her to follow him with his eyes.

Walking quickly I said "Don't you think one girl and a bunch of men in one room is a little wrong."

Oblivious to what she meant he said "Oh trust me you won't be touched."

Sarcastically what was said afterwards was "Oh great."

..(Walking towards the darkness of unknown terror to come.)..

**-With Sakura and the others-**

"Let's move now." Shikamaru said getting up from his spot on the desk

I closed my eyes already knowing where this was heading "No."

Furiously Shikamaru said "Why the hell not, Ino was taken by what we don't know, why are we hesitating in saving her!"

Sighing I said calmly "You don't know what's out there, it could be anything, if we are in any real danger, we will be killed. Do you want to be killed Shikamaru?"

"Damn, he's snapped," Kankuro said

"Sakura is about to snap." Gaara said smirking

Yeah usually he's so calm about these type of things.

"Shikamaru you'll have to calm down if you want to save Ino, I'll need your help to do this got it." I said a firm yet understanding tone in my voice, I know how much Shikamaru wants to save his childhood friend even Chouji seems a little restless but we need to do this calmly we cannot panic.

sighing after calming down he said "Whatever what is it that you need help with?"

"We'll need a strategy. You're in charge of that, Sasori, Sai and Neji your helping him." I said nodding my head towards him

"Hidan, Kisame guard the doors, kill anyone who comes in." I said maybe a little to serious for my liking afraid it might spak up any killing intent.

"That's what the fuck I'm talking about, I just might enjoy this night." Hidan said smirking sadistically.

_See what I meant._

Shaking my head at the idiot I turned towards Kakazu and said "Kakazu you and Chouji guard the windows, just sit back there and make sure nothing comes in and nothing goes out, close all the windows and lock them."

"Shino since you have sensitive ears you'll alert me if anything happens, go sit in front of the classroom, Tenten make weapons out of anything you can find in these desks, look in all of our bags, and do whatever you can, Hinata, Temari you help her."

Smiling they all said "Yes sir."

Haha very funny." I said laughing at them as the walked towards the desks and start to look in them.

Smiling I turned around to talk to the others "Rock Lee, you Naruto, Deidara and Kiba come up with pranks we'll use to capture these things."

Jumping In joy both naruto and Kiba said "Yes, yes yes I love pranks!"

Shaking my head I yelled "Don't slack off!"

"Not promising un!" Deidara said

"Sasuke, Itachi, Zetsu and Kankuro you're with me; we will all be in groups, the groups you are in now will be your groups when we head out."

"Shikamaru, Sasori, Sai and Neji will be in the middle, guiding the rest of us." I said writing on the board with a black marker I found under the window sill.

"Hidan, Kisame I'll be adding Zetsu and Kankuro in your group. You'll be the rear. You'll cover us all."

"Kakazu, Chouji, I'll be adding Shino to your team, you guys will be in front of Hidan's group, you'll cover any attacks from the side and from below."

"Here that you ungrateful little shits, this is my group!" Hidan said laughing maniacally.

"Tch!" Zetsu said

"Hinata will be in charge of first aid. Tenten and Temari will be in charge of weapon using."

" What the fuck Sakura, I want to kick some ass too." A small voice said, I turned around to see Hinata with her hands on her hips and glaring at me, I laughed awkwardly.

Staring I began to say "Ah-"

"Hinata cursed." Shino said in disbebleif

"She has cursed many times before." I said

'But this only happens sometimes, and we haven't really heard her say them many times either." Kiba said smiling

Temari laughing said loudly "Holy shit."

"Is hell freezing over? Am I dreaming? "Did the world end, it's an apocalypse." I heard naruto babble

"No you-"

Hinata fed up with the situation said again "I want to fight."

Sighing I said "Fine Hinata you can do that as well, but you will heal if anyone is hurt okay?"

"Kay!" She said smiling happily at me

"She's back to the shy outgoing girl." Kiba said lauging

"Shut up!" Hinata said blushing

"Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Deidara will be behind Tenten, Temari and Hinata and will be on the lookout for any of the pranks that have been set up. You'll have to get started now, so head out and take your bookbags with you I know you have something useful if you run out of supplies go in and out of classrooms and get some, keep in touch by cellphone, turn them to vibrate, we don't want the enemy to know what were up to and keep quiet I have no idea why I teamed you all up, you're the loudest out of all of us, if only you had Ino huh." I explained

Shaking the thought off I said "Well anyway go ahead."

"Okay."

I watched them walk out slowly keep their guard up, I hope they don't get taken.

"Tenten, Temari and Hinata will be behind me, Sasuke and Itachi."

"That is all." I said

As I turn around to talk to Sasuke and Itachi I hear a loud bang and a bunch of screams. Before I could get to the door to see what happened I get a text.

-it's fine, just bumped into some big boxes of cooking supplies. No biggy—

From: Naruto the ramenator!

-received—

"Morons."

-30 minutes later-

"Is everyone ready?" I said

"Hai!"

"Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee and Deidara are the traps set up?" I asked smiling

"Yes(un)."

"Good. Let's move each of us will go separate ways only when we meet up should we be in the formation that I just announced." I said putting the marker down on the desk.

"Hai."

"Let's go, Hidan's group and Kakazu's group are together and will be going towards the north."

S"hikamaru's group, Naruto's group and Tenten's group will go towards the West. And Itachi, Sasuke and I will head towards the East."

"Let's GO!" I yelled quickly

We all run very quietly to look for our friend hoping she's still safe.

**-With Ino-**

"It seems like their on the move."

My eyes wide I say "What?"

"Their looking for you, the pineapple head is heading straight for us too, this will go smoothly."

"Isugase go meet our next guests. Take Kanjou with you." Kaido said not looking up from his book.

"Ah this is so stupid why did Master Sanji make such a useless request."

_Damn their hot too. I'm assuming their all hot so my opinion on these guys have skyrocketed to they must be MINE!_

Futahira Isugase, mid white hair, blue eyes, white jeans, green shirt, blue vest, white tie, green glasses, green diamonds in each ear, blue shoes and white gloves.

Hitasura Kanjou, short red hair, green eyes, red jeans, blue shirt, red vest, black tie, green glasses, black skull earrings, green shoes, red fingerless skull covered gloves.

I watched Mr. Isugase jump out of the window, biting his bottom lip in displeasure.

_Pineapple head?_

_S-Shikamaru!_

"M-Mr. Kaido." I yelled out

Looking up from his book "Yes little one."

"First it's Ino, second you won't hurt anyone of us will you? I asked a little scared from what his answer might be

After he chuckled…_sexily_ might I add, he stood up walking towards where I was sitting I'll tell you now if you were me you would have jumped him, I'm telling you I just might be the luckiest girl here.

Huskily he said my name "Ino."

Shakily I said "H-hai."

"Sakura-sama and her friends shall not be hurt under any circumstances is that understood—is what Sanji-sama instructed." He said smiling at me his eyes closed

He walked back towards his loveseat where he picked up a black covered book and started reading again.

I sighed a little taking out my phone.

_My battery is almost dead, Sakura, Shika be careful._

**-With Shikamaru-**

I can hear something "everyone stop."

Listening, I could hear footsteps, not heavy footsteps, not even footsteps of normal people walking they were fast, super fast and their heading this way.

I looked around frantically "Everyone split up and don't set off any traps."

"I don't think so."

I looked towards two pairs of eyes, blue and green eyes staring back at us with lust.

"These kids, look very interesting." I heard the one with the green eyes say

"Tenten, Temari now!" I scream

A series of Kunai, Shuriken, Butter knives and forks were shot towards the two strangers, A big wind was picking up and paper balls, erasers, pencils, pens and gum wrappers were thrown all around.

We watched in the dark, the two figures disappeared, before I knew it only half of us were on the ground, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then everything was darker than before.

"Ah- these dumb kids." Isugase said looking around him

"Now it's one of each for us." Kanjou said licking his lips/

Still looking at the unconscious bodies around him "Actually we'll need to take them all back to the main residence so I'll take these two on and you get those little brats." Isugase pointed towards them

"What that's not fair you bastard I want to fight too." Kanjou whined

"No you moron, Kaido's instructions were precise."

Huffing in annoyance "Fine but you own me some Strawberry and milk coffee ice cream platter later."

"Fine, now go."

**-Deidara's POV-**

Me and Sasori watched the one with the green eyes pick them all up, he must be really strong, it was 11 of us and now it's only 2 of us left, you do the math un.

_He picked up 9 students all at once un._

"All our art supplies are back at the classroom Sasori un." I said in a fighting stance

In disbelief Sasori said "You idiot that's why Sakura told us to bring them."

"My bad un, I wasn't paying attention I was too bust thinking about how we are going to survive un." I said rolling my eyes

"Hmm, so you're a couple of finger painters." The blue eyes figure said

"You take that back un, we are professional artists you bastard un, I'll blow you up!" I said getting a little pissed off that he called us finger painters.

"Oh," he said very slowly

"You can't Deidara, We can't blow the damn school up, besides I think there's something wrong. He isn't attacking." Sasori whispered towards me

"He probably wants us to make the first move un." I said back to him.

"I specialize in magic, so you might want to relax because if you don't it'll hurt and I was ordered not to hurt you."

"What!" Sasori yelled

Smirking he said "Exactly, let's get the show started."

"Paralyzing dust, bestow upon them your darkness."

Before me or Sasori could run, we were falling towards the ground.

"B-bastards", I heard Sasori yelled before falling into the darkness, the darkness had me as its next victim as I too fell asleep.

"This wasn't much, but this is actually pretty entertaining."

**-With Kakazu and Hidan's group-**

Taking out his grey phone "Hey shitface, look we all got a text from the puppet boy."

"Which one dude?" Kankuro said

"Well it aint you dumb ass." Kisame said

"Hey I was just asking." Kankuro said back

"The one in our group." White Zetsu said

"Ah Sasori, well what's it say?" Kankuro said

"**Holy fuck!" **Hidan yelled out, his magenta colored eyes widening.

-We have your friends, keep doing what you're doing, and have fun while you still can, because we will get you all. One by one.—

"…"

_That can't be good._

**I hope you liked this chapter, I will be continuing to update, I'm sorry about my absences. I realize I have been wasting too much time and I haven't been getting any reviews so I just decided that a update was very much needed, I should learn how to draw so I could draw my OC characters and put them on my deviantart so I could show you how hot they'll be haha anyways REVIEW please, and please VOTE on my profile.**

**It's very much appreciated.**

**Until next time.**

**Akasaku123**

**Yue!**


	17. New Encounters!

**I'm sorry guys for taking such a long time. I wanted to update on Christmas Eve, but as soon as I was finished, the power cut off without saving my work, so I was pissed. I'm still mad but I still should update for you guys as a late Christmas gift, so I'm updating "Get Lost!" that also includes "Watching Over Me" and "Demon's Existing" I know I have a bunch of spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes but please bear with me. I hope you enjoy! Also MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Re-cap: "**Holy fuck!" **Hidan yelled out, his magenta colored eyes widening.

-We have your friends, keep doing what you're doing, and have fun while you still can, because we will get you all. One by one.—

"…"

_That can't be good. _End Re-cap.

Hidan's hands shook "What the fuck is this shit?"

Shaking his head Kisame said "This cannot be happening"

"Hey guys, over here; we go separated! You okay?"

After catching his breath Kiba asked.

"Where's Sakura and the others?" Naruto asked looking around clueless.

"Apparently they've been captured" Kankuro said

"What!" Naruto and Kiba yelled.

Kakazu's green eyes glared a bit his voice low "Doesn't matter, we already know what we need to do."

"Let's go save them, we can't just abandon them." Rock Lee said

"No." Kakazu glared dangerously

"What? Why the hell not; I thought we weren't abandoning them!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"Did I say we were abandoning them; we need to come up with a whole new strategy. It wouldn't be too smart to go in with half our forces— no even more than that cut down, and what if we get captured who know what will happen and then if that happens it's all over." Kakazu explained

"So what do you supposed we do now then?" Shino asked standing against a wall with his arms crossed

"Head back to the classroom for now, we'll come up with something there." Kakazu said walking away from them and towards the classroom.

"Fine"

**-Elsewhere-**

"These bastards forgot about me didn't they, I'll kill them all when I find out where I am."

"..."

_Seems like they forgot someone else too._

"I'm a good boy, why'd they forget about me!"

"..."

Gaara sighed and walked away, Tobi following right behind him. **(A/N haha Gaara has no sense of direction, for all we know he could be in the school basement or damn even the roof. Tobi has come to as well, what will happen next?)**

**-In the classroom.-**

"I love this fucking plan!" Hidan exclaimed

"Noisy as ever." Kisame said while sighing

"Shut your fucking face you ass wipe!"

"Hidan."

Hidan crossed his arms. "He started it, little bastard."

"I really would like to shove my foot up your ass once in a while." Kakazu said his voice emotionless

"Go on do it then, I dare you." He swung his butt towards Kakazu so Kakazu kicked him.

"If you keep pissing me off, I'll throw you out the damn window!"

Kakazu yelled at Hidan, and Hidan still shook his butt in Kakazu's face even more.

"Hmp, not a chance on your fucking life."

"Hey Zetsu you mind." Kakazu said his eyes closed

Zetsu shrugged while walking towards Hidan "Sure why not."

Zetsu reached out to grab Hidan.

"You touch me and I'll fucking scream."

"What." Kankuro said eye brows raised.

Zetsu sighed and pointed to his fly trap "Please don't make this hard, just get in my fly trap so that I can eat you.

"You are one twisted bastard." Hidan said his mouth frowning.

"..."

"It's fine Zetsu come back and let me explain the plan again." Kakazu said rolling his eyes at Hidan.

"There are 10 of us, 5 groups of 2 will be made."

"Hidan and Rock Lee."

Rock lee threw his fist in the air and yelled "YOSH!"

"The fuck?" Hidan said while watching Lee.

"Kisame and Zetsu."

"Cool." Kisame said grinning

Quiet as ever, Zetsu stayed silent.

"..."

"Kankuro and Chouji."

"Nice to be workin' wit'cha." Kankuro said while planting his arm around Chouji's shoulders.

"Same." Chouji said while smiling.

"Shino and me."

"..."

Shino stayed silent.

"and Naruto and Kiba."

"Hell yeah!"

Naruto and Kiba high-fived each other while smiling.

"Okay so the rear will be the two biggest Kisame and Zetsu who will cover all of us and block attacks from behind. Hidan and Rock Lee will fight while blocking attacks from the sides. Kankuro and Chouji will block attacks from above and will use any means necessary to get us through the enemies forces. Shino and I will be guarded by all of you, were the only ones with brains well besides Chouji, who will also communicate via text message; and then there is Naruto and Kiba who will be blocking attacks horizontally and diagonally." Kakazu explained

While smiling Naruto got up out his seat and started to head towards the door.

"Oh yeah, let's get this done."

"Wait a minute idiot." Kisame said while grabbing Naruto by the collar.

Looking towards Naruto Kakazu said "We're not doing this now."

"What?" Kiba said in disappointment

"Why would we? we need to sleep.

"Ah- why, that's not fair." Kiba said frowning

"It's not supposed to be fair." Kakazu said while stretching

"Let's rest."

Naruto and Kiba sighed but nodded anyways.

"Zetsu and Kisame get the mats and sheets. Chouji and Shino close all the windows, Rock lee lock the doors." Kakazu said while picking up papers and pencils, and other trash that was left around the classroom.

After a while they ended up falling fast asleep, dreaming about what a long ass day tomorrow would be except for Naruto who was still up thinking about what would happen.

Naruto eyes widen in fear "What the, who is tha—"

"Found you."

**-With Ino-**

_What is up with this game. More importantly what is wrong with Sakura's father!_

_Why was this planned?_

Kaido called out.

"Ino."

"..."

"You must be pretty worried." Kaido smirked

Oh can you tell, _sneaky little bastard_. Ino whispered to herself.

Kaido raised a brow and smirked deeply "Ohh— are you rebelling?"

"Why would I rebel?" Ino asked her eyes avoiding Kaido's

"..."

"Either way it doesn't matter, you are here as bait; nothing more." Kaido said shrugging

"Well..." Ino said her mouth hanging.

Kaido chuckled deeply "Haha you are quite interesting."

"Whatever."

"But it seems that your friends are starting to awake. So you will need to be put somewhere where no one will be able to feel your presence."

"Eh?" Ino said confused

"Tie her up." Kaido told a man in all black.

"Hai."

"EH!"

"N-no what are you—" Ino started to panic, her hands were put behind her back and her feet were tired together in a difficult and tight knot.

"We can't have them see you unharmed."

"..."

Scared Ino started to look around for a way out.

"Of course I won't do anything towards you." Kaido said staring down at her

"What about your comrades, who don't know of this game?" Ino asked, her voice shaky; afraid of the answer.

"Well I don't know about them, so you should be very careful." Kaido said smirking

_I was afraid of that answer._

"You sure are having fun." Ino said glaring.

"Yes, thanks to you." He said patting her head

"We'll aren't I flattered." Ino said still glaring at him

"Heh."

While Ino was being tied up and Kaido was teasing her, _they_ were starting to awake.

Sakura's eyes started to slowly flutter open

"Ngh..."

"What the hell happened?"

"You're up?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Where are we?" Sakura asked looking around everywhere.

"I'm not sure, but we have to leave; this place creeps me out." Sasuke said with his eyes focusing on the door.

"Can't argue with that." Sakura said nodding

"It's to dim, I can't really see where we are." Sasuke said looking around the room for a light switch

"We'll I know were tied up. Sasuke come over here."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and glared at Sakura while sighing.

"I would have to scoot over there, and that's a lot of work."

"You lazy little—" Sakura growled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming; stop complaining." Sasuke said while scooting

Sakura heard the chair scrape against the carpet of the room, she felt his body heat radiate with hers.

"Okay, now just reach in my back pocket and get the pocket knife, my dad taught me how to handle things like this." Sakura said while moving her hands in discomfort

"Things like this? Do you always get kidnapped?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"No, but if I ever would have gotten kidnapped he taught me how to handle it; now just get it." Sakura said getting annoyed at his tone

"Fine."

Sakura lifted her butt up a little and he pulled the knife out of her back pocket.

"Here."

Sasuke handed her the pocket knife, sighing.

"Thanks", Sakura cut the ropes tying her hands and feet and did the same with Sasuke's.

"Great, it's time to get out of here." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and pocketing the pocket knife.

They opened the door, only to be blinded by a bright light and a figure standing in their way.

"...Uh-oh."

**-With Ino-**

"So Ino now that you're tied up, I won't have to worry about you doing anything unnecessary." Kaido said smirking

"Eh?"

"Moving on, I'll introduce you to my comrades."

Ino was in a dim lit room, easy enough to see around but it was very small. A bed, a dresser, nightstand and a door. A table and a chair.

"Ino..."

"I'm sure you've already met Isugase and Kanjou."

She nodded.

"Next is Kuroyuki Kanata." He had short black hair and yellow eyes. **(A/N: I won't go into detail on how my OC's look, if you would like to know their looks and details, then go on my profile and check them out, they will be up after this chapter is finished.)**

"..."

_I'm not sure I should get to involved with him. He looks scary. Actually I won't even speak to him._

"This is Hisagoran Yuuta." Light brown hair and rose pink shaded eyes.

"Pretty... he looks like a girl." Ino said aloud by accident.

"Excuse me miss, did you just compare me to a girl?" Yuuta said in a dangerously sweet like voice.

_Eh...I could have sworn I said that in my mind!_

"I asked you a question! I will not tolerate being compared to a girl understood! If it happens again I'll kill you." Yuuta said still smiling

Ino backed away from Yuuta and landed on the bed.

"H-hai!" Ino answered

"Calm down Yuu." Sora said while kicking his foot

"She started it." he said his eyes closed

"..."

"He is Seijaku Sora." Kaido said pointing towards him with his thumb Sky blue hair and silver eyes.

"Nice to meet you."

Sora bowed with a smile on his face

_Whaa! He's so nice._

"He's not like that when he's on a mission though" Kaido said with a grin on his face

_...the hell?_

"This is Okami Siren." This boy had short, light red hair and orange eyes. His eyes was slited a little. _Looks like a wolf to me, or maybe a vicious dog._

"No nothing like that, more like a vicious beast." Kaido said smirking deeply now.

In a monotone voice Siren retorted "Am not."

_What is he—_

"..."

"This here is Kodou Aisou." He hais black hair that covers his right eye and a red stripe that goes down his bang. His eye's are red as well.

"Who is she?" Aisou said looking towards her.

"Eh, I already told you, that's Ino; the first girl we captured." Kaido said looking at Aisou in confusion.

"Ohh really; I forgot." Aisou said yawning.

"I told you just a few minutes ago." Kaido said still staring at Aisou

"..."

Sighing Kaido moved on with his introductions.

"Anyways this is Kyokuu Ichido." He haid long purple hair, tied in a low ponytail. It was tied with a grey ribbon with a stripe going down the middle. His eyes were grey.

"So this is Ino."Ichido said with smile on his face.

"Hello." He said while bowing.

_Woah, he seems so elegant._

"No he isn't..." Kaido said witha cat like grin on his face.

"Stop that!" Ino yelled while turning red.

Kaido laughed a little and gestured towards Izanau.

"And last but not least is...Tsubomi Izanau." He had long white hair, and purple eyes.

"...Hello."

"...H-hello."

_Kawaii. I already figured that the rest of his comrades would be gorgeous, but this is..._

"Hmm, you sure are pleased fast. Do we all make your heart race?" Kaido asked his smirk looking more and more like a cats.

Kaido's brows were raised in a mocking manner.

Ino shocked that he responded to her thoughts; asked a weird question that she has been wanting to know since the beginning of their conversation.

"Are you reading my mind? She then replied to his earlier statement in panic And NO, you are not making my heart race!"

"So you don't deny that you are pleased with are presence." Kaido said ignoring her questions

"...GET OUT!" Ino yelled blushing.

"She's a funny one." Ichido chuckled.

"Well, it was time for us to take our leave anyway, but you'll have to sleep for a while." Kaido said smirking faintly.

"What?, I have no intention on going to sleep, while you're out there with my friends." Ino said in a stubborn tone.

Sighing seriously Kaido looked towards her

"I'm sorry, but you don't have an option. You will sleep, and you will not interfere."

"Isugase, do you mind." Kaido said

"Hai."

"Black nights, midnight pearls. Bring upon the darkness that closes your mind. Block the thoughts that escape through closed ears. Chain the mouth that brings upon useless words. Maho spell # 5, Tainted territory." Isugase chanted

_My consciousness was leaving, their faces were blurry, I couldn't hear, I couldn't speak, I couldn't see._

"D-damn you!"

"Woah, she could still speak even with that spell." Kanjou stared while smiling happily

"It wasn't that strong; it was a single number spell; and he said the whole chant to make it stronger." Kanata said.

"And that's what makes her even more amazing, she spoke." Kanjou said still staring at Ino

"..."

"Let's get moving." Kaido announced while heading towards the door.

"Hey...go greet Sakura and Sasuke."

**-With Sakura and Sasuke-**

A figure, covered in blood. Blood stained his face, his clothes, his hands. His eyes glowed yellow.

"Hello little one's."

"W-who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Kuroyuki Kanata, call me Kuroyuki."

"W-why are you covered in blood?" Sakura asked her voice laced over with fear

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"Well one of your little friends was being quite annoying, yelling, swearing and running around recklessly. I took him some where private to talk and then it ended up in a messy manner."

Staring in disbelief Sasuke balled up his fists, shaking in anger and yelled in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah it had blond hair and blue eyes."

_It?_

"Was it male or female?" Sakura asked her form shaking.

"I not obligated to answer that question." he replied

Sakura's eyes glassed over with fear.

"Tell me!" Sakura exclaimed hysterically

"Lower your voice _woman._"

He sneered dangerously.

I looked at Sakura and watched her kick the man through the opening and into the room that was in front of us.

It was a wide and open space, I looked around, there were 3 couches, two tables, 10 chairs and 4 pillars in the middle of the room in the four corners. The walls were made of brick and was painted grey, Lights hung from the ceiling in a chandelier like manner. They were shaped like crystal balls and they were 4 doors each on 3 sides of the room.

_Why only 3 sides?_

I looked towards the fourth wall and saw our friends tied up and awake,

"SAKURA! SASUKE!"

"Guys!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, untie us." Itachi glared

"Yeah, whatever I'm coming." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

"You're going to die Kuroyuki"

"Heh, you don't say." Kuroyuki smirked evilly.

Sasuke untied his friends but didn't notice other figures coming out of one of the rooms.

"Hmph, now you didn't think that he was alone now did you." Kaido said while glaring

"Heh. I guess I did, but now that I see all of you, I'm assuming that isn't the case." Sakura said glaring back

"Woah, you're smart aren't you." Sora said

"Thanks for the compliment." Sakura said still glaring at Kaido

"Now back to the matter at hand." Sakura said turning her attention back onto Kuroyuki.

She glared, growling towards him and looking at his face.

"You."

"Who's blood are you covered in?" She asked her voice dripping with anger

"I already told you, blond hair, blue eyes." Kuroyuki said looking deep into her eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes and stood up straight; while crossing her arms she walked towards him

"Yes, you did tell me."

"Now tell me is it male or female." Sakura glared dangerously at him, while closing the space between them.

"It's male." Kuroyuki said sneering at her

"It's not Ino!" Shikamaru yelled in shock

"T-then it can't be." Hinata said

"That's impossible." Neji said

Sakura's eyes lost focus for a second while looking around. She spotted Diedara.

_If it's not female, then Ino is safe. It's male but Deidara is here._

_Eh? It can't be..._

"N-Naruto!" Sakura stuttered.

"Is that his name?" Kuroyuki said indifferent

"..."

"Let the games begin." Kaido whispered.

"Isugase use that." Kaido gestured

"Hai."

"Everything that's reflected by your eyes shall be reversed in mirrors, the used dragonfly loses his wings, while breaking the stars the sky blackens—

Sasuke's head started to throb.

AHH!

Sasuke!

I-I'm fine, just pay attention.

—one by one you melt away in this untangling power, Maho spell...

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief.

_T-this spell is..._

"#7 Dark Moon."

"..."

"What?" Isugase whispered shocked

"Mind Binding?" Sakura said glaring at Isugase

Isugase staring back at her began to wonder.

_Who is this girl?_

"H-how did you—"

_"This is interesting." Isugase thought._

"Heh, you two must be related." Sakura smirked. "_This should be fun." Sakura thought._

"Futahira Ameno." Sakura spoke out in a whisper

"...Onii-sama." Isugase unconsciously said.

Sakura smiled while remembering what to do to break this particular spell.

"Sasuke walk over here."

"I-I can't move my l-legs S-s-sakura." Sasuke muttered weakly

"Your mind will be taken over if you don't not hurry." Sakura said

"I-I'll try." Sasuke said unclenching his head.

Sakura looked over to a worried Itachi and smiled

"Itachi help him."

"What should I do?" Itachi looked at me confused

"Push him over towards me." I said smiling warmly at him

Itachi nodded and walked over towards Sasuke, putting both of his hands on his shoulders and gripping them.

Itachi pushed Sasuke over as hard as he could. Sakura caught him in her arms after stumbling a bit.

"This will hurt Sasuke, but bear with it." Sakura said looking into his eyes which were drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hurry, my head f-feels like it will explode!" Sasuke yelled

"W-what is she?" Yuuta asked in disbelief.

Sakura blew on her fist and punched him in his stomach.

"AHH!" Sasuke yelled in pain

"Sakura!" Itachi, Sasori and Deidara yelled in unison

"Be quiet!" I yelled in discomfort

Sasuke's eyes went blank; and then he fainted.

"Catch him." Sakura said while yelling

Itachi ran as Sakura threw him, catching him in his arms; he fell backwards.

"He will be sleeping from now on until I take off the seal on his stomach."

They lifted up his shirt to see a question mark surrounded by 4 dots and 2 stars on the left and right side.

"S-Sakura, he is dangerous. He's very bad" Hinata said pointing towards Kaido.

Sakura looked towards Kaido, her eyes glaring at him.

"Hmm."

"That's wrong, your words Hinata are completely misplaced." Kaido said smirking towards Hinata

"Me? Bad? Never! I'd like to think of it as mischievously creative." Kaido said while smiling

"Like she said, bad, rotten, crazy, physco." Temari yelled out to him.

"That Kaido, he has Ino locked up somewhere; they plan to—" Tenten said her eyes looking scared a little, but her body wasn't shaking like the others

"Say another word and you won't be leaving here alive." Kaido threatened

Sakura looked towards the concrete ground the were standing on.

"Heh."

"S-she's smiling un." Deidara said shocked

"That isn't good." Itachi said

"Shit, things are about to get messy." Tenten said

"And I wanted to leave here as soon as possible too; this is such a drag." Shikamaru said while scratching his head.

They stared at them in shock at how relaxed they were being while being held hostage.

"What do you mean?" Aisou asked.

"Her smiling doesn't mean a thing. It doesn't scare us; we'll tear her to pieces." Siren smile widely.

"It may not scare you but it sure as hell scares us." Sai said.

"Why would you be scared of your friend?" Siren asked in confusion

"Well, because when she get's like that, the surroundings change." Sasori said looking at the crystal like lights.

"But it doesn't matter because whether we get out here alive is totally up to her now, because even if we don't get out here a live, neither will you un." Deidara said grinning

"What!" Siren said.

"We'll if Sakura's smiling you might want to consider what you've done wrong." Neji said smirking

"What are you—" Kuroyuki started to say

"Aisou watch out!" Sora yelled

"..."

"Too late!" Sakura said moving towards Aisou at a amazing speed.

...

**Sorry to leave you guys cliffahnger. I really did want to give you guys this as a Christmas gift! Oh well, hope this is good enough for you. I'm not too sure if it's long enough but I hope so. I hope it doens't have to many spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please keep with me and the story til' the end. Thanks! Also don't forget to check out my profile for bio's on my OC's.**

**REVIEW please! Me likey them very well! XD**

**Akasaku123!**


	18. Climax!

**Hey guys, it's me again, 2 in one day. I think I'm on a roll. I hope this will get you to forgive me. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope it won't be to short anyway. Go! Read! **

Re-cap: "We'll if Sakura's smiling you might want to consider what you've done wrong." Neji said smirking

"What are you—" Kuroyuki started to say

"Aisou watch out!" Sora yelled

"..."

"Too late!" Sakura said moving towards Aisou at an amazing speed.

… End Re-cap.

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

Sakura who was now feeling very chaotic right now, starting moving on her own.

Aisou who was the closest to Sakura looked towards the girl in shock. She kicked him up into the air and he then crashed towards the ceiling, where chunks of rocks fell down from above and so did his body, he then fell towards the ground.

Sasuke who was smiling at the way his girlfriend was behaving, looked around for someway out. He couldn't find one so he then re-focused his attention on the fight that was occurring in front of him.

He then heard one of them say that they needed to get the guy named Aisou out of there, and that some one else had to fight her.

"Aisou!" Sora yelled out to him, while looking worriedly.

"Isugase, you fight her." Kaido said, his tone having a bit of amusement hidden in it.

Isugase then sighed while they all began to scatter into different places. The others quickly followed suit and now they were all separated into different corners. Sasuke and the crew were all in one corner trying not to get caught up in the fight, the gut named Aisou was being carried by a boy with Sky blue hair, they think his name is Sora. The boy Sora looked at Aisou worriedly and then took him away, he disappeared into what look like clouds. Perfect fit huh?

"Stop her movements."

For some reason he couldn't quite get a good target on her, but she was Master Sanji's daughter, I'm pretty sure he taught her _some_ moves, but were assassins and I refuse to be humiliated like this. Isugase closed his eyes and started mumbling.

"Intoxicate this delicate petal, its rebellion is troubling, blow out the ever lasting flame that ignites it's movements, bound it to my voice Maho spell # 2 "Dead man"

Sakura then all of a sudden was thrashed into the ground, the air knocking out of her; she then began to cough loudly, and frantically.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke called out to her.

"She'll be fine, all we did was stop her fast movements."

"Heh." Sakura began to laugh a little, while smirking

"What?" Isugase who was beginning to take interest in the girl, glared at her

"Oh nothing, but I'm beginning to understand this little game you're playing. You want to eliminate me am I right?" Sakura then smirked while getting up and dusting off her clothes.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I think I know all of their names and faces now, the one that's now fighting Sakura is Futahira Isugase, for some reason he chants something and something happens, he must have some magic ability or whatever, and the one that keeps yelling out orders must be the leader, I think his name was Hideki Kaido. He carries around a sword. He must use it at some point.

After seeing Sakura get thrown down like that I was very irritated, but I'm sure if I try and help I'll only get in her way. She seems to know these people so I shouldn't worry right?

I looked at Sakura who was now struggling, and blood was now running down the side of her mouth.

"Sakura!?" I called out to her, she is seriously pissing me off right now.

Sakura than sighed without looking back at her boyfriend and her friends started talking.

"Sasuke, you need to find a way to get everyone out of here now."

"You must be out of your mind if you think we are leaving you here with these psychos." I heard Tenten say loudly.

"You all are difficult, how can I fight if I have to protect you." Sakura said to all of us.

"You are such a geek." I said while smirking.

Sakura looked back at me while playfully glaring and I stuck out my tongue.

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

Sasuke stuck out his tongue back at her and then gave her a thumbs up. He then somehow without Sakura noticing, convinced everyone to trust her and get out of there.

"I'll save Ino, so don't worry," Sakura smiled at her friends and noticed that Shikamaru seemed to relax a bit more, and Hinata, Tenten and Temari's faces were now a lot less pale after hearing her re-assuring words.

They all left through a huge uneven hole in the wall; while Sakura engaged in another heated fight with Isugase.

"I guess my spell wasn't effective enough, I guess it's time to go into the negatives."

"…"

**-Sakura's POV-**

_**But….**_

**-With Naruto-**

"I'll kill you!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"What! What? What happened Naruto!?" Kiba yelled while grabbing a plastic fork.

Kakazu and the rest of them woke up in surprise to see a wailing Tobi and an annoyed Gaara.

"What the hell!? Where the hell have you guys been all this time?" Kisame asked while staring at Gaara and Tobi.

"What do you mean, Tobi got lost and no one came to look for him, so Tobi found Panda-chan a couple of hours ago and then me and Panda-chan stayed together until we found you guys." Tobi said explaining.

Gaara glared while pushing Tobi down "Don't call me a panda you sad excuse of a human."

Tobi who was still on the floor said "That's a mean thing to say to Tobi; Panda-chan, because Tobi is a good boy and hasn't done anything bad."

Kakazu sighed, "well since you guys are here, I'll fill you in on what's happening right now."

"Right now, even though you may already know this, we aren't the only ones in this school, there seems to be something else. They captured Ino first and now have the rest of them. Plus Sakura. From the data I've gathered; whatever is here seems to be very dangerous, it knocked out the whole group and probably carried them back to their base.

"What they got Sakura-chan!" Tobi said loudly

Hidan's anger snapped and he yelled "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!"

"…Tobi is a good boy, right senpai."

"Yes Tobi." Kakazu said while sighing

"Yeah, we've already have a plan on getting them back." Kakazu said while looking for the sheets.

"I don't need anything complicated like a plan. I'm going." Gaara said as he as walking towards the door.

"Where are you going you fucking lunatic?" Hidan asked him

"Where else, to where Sakura is." Gaara said, his face showing no emotion at all.

"I said I have a plan." Kakazu said while staring at Gaara.

"I don't give a hell about that plan, they have Sakura and the others, I'm not sure what this thing is nor do I really care, all I care about is getting back Sakura and the others. What we really need to know is how to get the others back safely and what this _thing_ is. And I don't see how a plan is going to help is determine that." Gaar said with his arms crossed.

"W-what? Why are you people always so eager to fight?" Kakazu said, one of his eyebrows raised.

Gaara sighed "Anyways. I'm going."

"But we don't even know where their evil lair is." Naruto said while stretching

"Don't you hear all that noise, it has to be Sakura killing people and messing up the building right now, if you can't hear all that noise then there really is something wrong with you, besides if we keep letting Sakura trash the place, she'll destroy the whole dame school building."

"And if that noise is muffled, then that means…"

"…she's underground!" They all finished saying simultaneously

"Akamaru, can you sniff her out?" Kia asked while rubbing Akamaru's head.

"**ARF!"**

"Yes finally, we get to get some action in!" Kisame said while grinning.

"FUCK YEAH! Finally, time to get out my knives and start spilling some blood!" Hidan said while smiling largely.

"…"

"We'll didn't this turn out interesting." Shino said

"Whatever, I really shouldn't even be hanging around with you losers." Kakazu said while closing his eyes.

"This is going to be dangerous, but I wanna see Shikamaru and Ino again so I'm in." Chouji said while smiling and eating potato chips.

"Tobi's going too, Tobi wants to save Sakura-chan!" Tobi said while standing behind everyone else.

"We'll then let's go!" Both Kiba and Naruto said together.

**-With Sakura-**

Isugase was still standing, but not as strongly as before, he had bruises here and there, blood on the side of his face and it seems his arm was broken.

Breathing heavily "Kaido, this is the last one I can manage, she seems to have knowledge about my spells. I'm going into the negatives."

"The negative!? You can't do that Isugase." Kanjou yelled out.

"Quiet Kanjou!" Kaido then nodded

"Fine, but if it doesn't work, then I'll need for you to retreat!" Kaido said while corssing his arms

"Yes!"

"Scatter away inside this abyss, throw away time while the black sand rains down on you…" Isugase started to say

"No, no… you're planning to pull me into that!?" I said shockingly

"…"

_I have to counter it…think…think! __**THINK **__Sakura!_

_If you get thrown into that, you'll be miserable forever._

_That gate! You can never get captured in that ever again, who the hell taught him that._

_Remember what happened, remember the spell__ he__ taught you to counter this, remember, __**remember.**_

She looked inside Isugase's blue eyes for a moment, and then remembered.

Sakura started mumbling, and Isugase then sped up his enchantment. The negatives seem to be longer and take up much more magical power then the positive single numbers.

Sakura started: "Claw out what is left of the poison that taints you, take the leash off the sea wolf that yearns for your life. Lock away the never ending burning sword that pierces through that gate, countering spell #2….Cloaked Wallflower."

"…Rip and declare it yours, bring it into your body and fill it with everlasting chaos Maho spell #-8 Twisted Prison."

Isugase had then just finished his last words as 3 gates appeared in front of me, the cloak hid my body, my soul, my breath, my whole existence. The gates take bodies, souls lives themselves, anything it senses will be taken inside of it.

The gates then opened up while releasing chains that started to grab everything that was in front of it, the chairs, the tables, the pillars, even the wall, it pulled in everything. I then looked through the cloak to seen 11 figures in front of the wall.

"Yeah we've come to fuck shit up!" Hidan yelled out

"Holy hell what the hell is that!" Rock Lee yelled while pointing "That is not youthful!"

Chouji who looked like he was about to pee his pants yelled out "Oh crap, no ABORT! ABORT!"

I saw Naruto, Kiba, Hidan, Kisame, Kankuro, Kakazu, Rock Lee, Shino, Gaara and Tobi. All of them were standing there.

I saw numerous chains being launched towards them. I couldn't understand why there were there.

"NO, get out of the way, disappear! Leave! Don't get captured by the chains!" I yelled out in panic.

Hidan grabbed Tobi, who was flailing. Akamaru hoisted up Kiba and Kankuro. Rock Lee was quick enough to grab Shino and get out the way, Kisame and Zetsu both got Chouji and Kakazu. But then I saw two figures get dragged into the gates.

"No." I then saw the others run away from the chains which were retracting themselves inside the gates.

Kaido and the others were no where to be found, I couldn't feel there presence at all. I undid the countering spell and looked at the gates in horror.

I then found a note.

_I'm sorry Miss haruno. Isugase seems to have took it too far. This was just a game to test your ablities on how to react if someone like us would take hostage of your most cherished people and would drive you to a corner. Your father set this game up for you, all the detrsuction was a illusion. _

_The gates must be closed by your own power, and you must save your friends. This is your final test. Good Luck. -Hideki Kaido._

_P.s- About killing your friend, the blonde blue eyes male was false, as you can see h'es perfectly safe._

_P.s.s- everyone said HI!~_

**That nasty little parasite.**

_No, they all know how dangerous this gate is._

"Sakura!" Someone called out my name as my mind turned blank.

"Sakura, what the fuck is this thing?" Hidan asked while staring up at it in disbelief and awe.

I looked at my friends and tried to hurry and explain exactly what was going on.

"These gates here are all apart of one entire system called the "Nightmare". The first gate which was Gold and royal blue was called "The King", the next gate which was black and silver was called "Clawed Royalty" and the final gate which was white and blood red was called "Warped prince". This gate shows you your deepest darkest secrets, it shows you what the future may hold if these secrets get out, and it shows you your worst fears. It's a living nightmare that you experience. "

"Through this gate is nothing but complete darkness, complete silence, you can't feel anything, taste anything, you can't smell anything. All 5 of your senses are gone…"

"That is until you start to waver, or if you start to panic."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I could hear a agonizing painful scream, it hurt to even think about it let alone hear it.

"N-Naruto! Naruto, Naruto!" I started banging on the gate doors, panic was written all over my face.

"Sakura, you have to calm down and stop this thing." Shino said while shaking my shoulders.

"I-I remember how, but it could very well kill us in the process. And this is the first time I've actually had to this. The only time was when I was in this gate and my father and mother risked their lives to save me." I said while my eyes looked down at the floor.

"You see my father may be in charge of 2 companies, but he is the founder of the hugest assassination company in Japan. This type of spell is only passed down in my family."

"So that is why I don't understand how he knew this spell."

"Chains will come out the side of these gates as I try and open them. All 3 gates are connected, so they should be in the first one, they only time they go to the next gate is when I destroy the previous.

"So I need your help everyone, I desperately need your help. I have to save them. " I said while staring worriedly at the gates.

"I don't think just us, will be enough strength." Chouji said while eating chips.

"It isn't just you, you dolt!"

"Sasuke!" I said with a smile.

"We saved Ino while we were at it!"

"AHHH! No-no, stay away! AHHHHHHHHH"

I heard another painful scream, it was deeper, crueler, it felt like his life was slipping away, I have to hurry.

"Gaara!, Gaara!" I banged on the gate, then took a deep breath.

"Sakura you need help right? Then we'll help you. We don't care what your reasons are, why your father did what he did nor do we care what he does under the sheets, all we care about is getting Naruto and Gaara out of there. That's all we should be concerned about." Neji said

"Yeah I know. Okay then Please help me. The gates rank from strongest to weakest." I explained.

"The first gate will take the most power. So Zetsu, Kisame, Kakazu, Rock Lee, Chouji and Hidan, pleas help me." I said.

"Call forth!" I said while sitting criss crossed.

The black chains the shot out and they all each grabbed an end and pulled. I could see immediately, it was tough for them.

"I'm starting." I said while shutting my eyes.

Disagreements from the king have to be followed. The system is brought by none other than the night itself. Negative aspects are as followed and we all shall share into the nightmare. Please don't let these two friends of mine be taken from my grasp. Throw them into my sanctuary and give them back to me." I chanted

I then slit my finger and slid it across the door, drawing 2 dots across the skull handle and then the chains disappeared and so did the door. I could feel Naruto and Gaara suffering inside these gates. Now that it's the 2nd gate, only I can hear their screams, now only I can feel their pain.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Sai, Kiba ,Kankuro, Neji and Shikamaru this one is the middle one, but it takes a lot more people then the first one so please." I asked

"We got it Sakura un." Deidara said while holding his thumbs up.

"Yeah don't worry you hag, just leave it to is." Sai then smiled

I looked at Itachi and Kankuro who smirked; Neji and Shikamaru sighed while smiling at me and Kiba, Deidara and Sasori all winked at me.

I smiled back and dark blue chains came out. They all held on to them together and I started chanting.

"Overcome the fear that resides inside you, fill the emotions you have for yourself into that empty void. Cold but quiet, your own blood fills the wound. Tug on the strings that no longer lable you as a failure, and gain the acknowledgement you deserve." I chanted again.

My blood was once again dragged across the gate and the skull then gained 3 dots. The gate then disappeared. And the last gate remained. "The warped prince".

I then called Hinata, Tenten, Temari and Ino to help me.

"Please help me." I said

"Sure we get it billboard brow." Ino said patting my back

"Yeah, there are friends to Sakura-chan." Hinata said while taking my hand in hers.

"Yup what they said, stop worrying all the time, we'll save them we promise." Temari said while high fiving Tenten

I looked around to see their smiling faces and I saw the other resting against the wall, this must have took a lot out of them.

I then turned back to the gate and then red chains came out. I started to chant once more.

"You are not alone. You were never hated. You were always loved. These are the truths that hide deep within your soul, that monster who you thought had saved you many times was just an illusion, come out into the light and see that you are one of us. You no longer fight for yourself, you no longer love only yourself. You belong out here. Let us be the ones to show you that.:

I wiped the last bit of my blood on the door and 4 dots appeared on the skull, it glowed a dull red, then faded in to blue, the black, the silver, then gold, then white and the chains retracted, the gate disappeared and both Naruto and Gaara appeared in my arms. The both were cold as ice, I could feel their heartbeats but they were very faint. Sweat drenched them, the lips were chapped and I could see that the gripped the hands so hard that they were cutting themselves with their nails unintentionally.

I hugged them both and started crying. Then I felt a pair of shaky hands on my shoulders and looked up to see Sasuke.

He smiled at me and I then knew what to do to wake them up.

I didn't need a chant for this when it was a healing spell; I had mastered all of these, from the negatives up.

"Healing spell #6 Frozen cloud." I said aloud, a greenish blue-ish aura surrounding my hands.

I then watch their faces return to the tanned color the once were, their cheeks began to get red, the cuts were healing, leaving no scars, their lips were beginning to get smoother and the sweat was disappearing. "When they awake they won't remember anything."

"But I thought you said that they lived their worst nightmares in there, you that they were suffering." Lee said confused.

"They were, but I erased their memories of the time spent in the wretched hell hole."

"Hopefully they won't remember a thing about it." Sakura explained.

"Nngh- S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto began to wake up again.

"Naruto you're awake. " I said while looking down at him.

"What the hell happen?" I lied.

"You got knocked out by a fall rock." I said smiling

"Damn that's messed up I wanted to kick some ass!" Naruto said right getting up.

"He's back to normal alright." Itachi said.

"Hehe, Sakura you ok. Why are you crying?" Naruto asked in shock.

Then I felt a sudden hand on my cheeks wiping my tears. I could see both Gaara's and Sasukes faces within my blurry vision. I could feel they were glaring at each other, but the tears just kept spilling, so they just kept wiping. It went on like that.

Then I got Zetsu to get both Gaara and Naruto back up to the classroom, they may be healed but the muscles from being in the gate for that period of time must hurt, then need to rest for tonight.

I hugged Ino, who was hugged by Temari and Hinata and Tenten hugged her the tightest out of the girls, but she was then tackled by Shikamaru. She of course cried and then they kissed, you know the usual, happy to be alive thing and the big reunion climax.

When I looked around I realized that this was never really real, it was an illusion, probably set up by Kuroyuki. I'll kill them all when I visit back home. But what was really in was the cafeteria. But everything was back to normal, when we walked the hallways the lights were back on, we went back into the classroom and then we started to talk about the events that went on.

I looked around for Naruto and Gaara and saw them lying down fast asleep in the corner of the room.

"Oh shit!" Kiba said to himself.

Kiba then looked all around "Hey guys, what the hell is today? "

"Uh Monday why?" Shino answered for him.

"…"

"…"

"MONDAY!" They all said in panic

"What time is it!" I asked

"It's 6:45am un." Deidara said while glancing over towards Sasori senpai.

"Holy fuck! The teachers, students everyone will be back in a few fucking hours what the hell are we supposed to do now." Hidan said

"Sadori, Deidara, Sai go put the art stuff back into the art room, Chouji, Kankuro and Itachi take all the trash and take it out to the trash bins out back. Kisame and Zetsu straighten the desk out, Ino, Tenten and Temari take the mats back to the gym. Shino, Sasuke, Kiba and Rock Lee start cleaning up the halls." Sakura explained.

"Also Kiba and Hidan, Shikamaru and Neji. Disable those booby traps Naruto and them set up. Please. I'll unlock these windows and help straighten up the classroom. Everyone move out." I explained again

"Dammit, this is such a drag." Shikamaru said while yawning

"And those two lazy bums get to sleep it out." Sasori said while pointing them.

Also everyone we'll go back to my place. We'll be skipping school today. I refuse to come to school smelling like blood, sweat and tears with a hint of exhaustion.

"Always making jokes." Kisame said while laughing

"I'm serious, we are skipping school. And I am taking a shower." I said while rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Hey what happened to the sweet and caring Sakura, who was so worried about her friends that she ended up yelling and cry frantically like she was going to die herself." Kisame asked.

"Oh she's still here she's just underneath the funny and really doesn't give a fuck Sakura." I said while laughing

"Touché." Kisame said while still straitening.

"Such vulgar language, I'm so shocked."

"Shut it Sasuke."

"Anyway we need to hurry and get out of here before someone sees us." Zetsu said while putting the last chair under the desk.

…The classroom was clean and prepared for that day of classes, the hallways were clean and booby trapped free, the art supplies were all put back, the mats were back in the gym, and the trash was taken to the back.

We all ran to the front door which was now unlocked and then we saw Kakashi-sensei.

"…"

Kakashi-sensei smiled behind his mask it was an evil one, I could tell. He's a sneaky little crow that's what he is. "Oh you guys are here early. Oh but I see Naruto and Gaara are still asleep."

"…"

"Well no worries, you guys can all help me out." Kakashi-sensei's smile grew even bigger when he saw the look on everyone's face, and then he really smiled when he saw my face.

"…"

"WHATTTTTTTT!"

"…"

"I don't wanna~!" I whined.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this; I hope this was long enough for you. I hope that you all review. Hopefully I get to update so more stories! XD Tell me what you think.**

**Akasaku123.**


	19. Visiting the Family

**Hey guys I'm now updating "Get Lost". I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. Stupid me! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let's get started!**

Re-cap: "Well no worries, you guys can all help me out." Kakashi-sensei's smile grew even bigger when he saw the look on everyone's face, and then he really smiled when he saw my face.

"…"

"WHATTTTTTTT!"

"…"

"I don't wanna~!" I whined. End Re-cap.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura's annoyed face and then looked at the rest of them happily.

"Well shall we go guys." Kakashi smiled at them one last time before turning around and walking towards his classroom.

"You have got to be kidding me, after all that I still can't take a shower." Ino said after looking over her body in disgust.

"Stop whining and just hurry up." Sasuke said to her after glaring her way

Ino glared "Shut up." She said after rolling her eyes at hi

"…"

It could be seen that Sasuke was fairy quiet after that, but not because Ino told him off, no, it was because he had already killed her off 5 times in his head. He was satisfied…for now at least.

It was a long way up to Kakashi's classroom and for some strange reason some of the noise kept dying down. The footsteps decreased and the breathing stopped. Sakura looked back to see the boxes lined up in a straight line in place of where her so called _friends_ should be. Her stupid ass traitor friends _ditched_ her.

Sakura's face didn't show shock, nor worry not even anger because just like Sasuke she killed each of them over and over in her head. She wasn't as satisfied as Sasuke was with just that but it would have to do _for now_. Right now she should just hurry this up and get it over with.

"Ah, ah seems like your friends left ya'." Kakashi said while smiling happily

_He likes my pain doesn't he?_

Sakura glared at the man "I can see that Kakashi-sensei." She said while putting her box down

"Well come along." Kakashi said while waving her down

"Eh?" Sakura said confused as to why he said that

"Yeah you still have to bring those boxes, my classroom is just down the hall, just a bit more, keep at it ok?" he said after pulling out his orange book.

Sakura sighed in defeat while hanging her head down and picking her box up again "Haiiii~"

It was surprising but it only took her 10 minutes to get the rest of the boxes into his classroom.

Kakashi sat down at his desk "Bye bye now Miss Haruno."

She bowed "See ya Kakashi-sensei."

We weren't aware of it but we had actually spent the whole weekend stuck in this school with those psychos for subordinates. I don't know how the time went by like that but anyways as you can tell I really need a shower. Badly.

Sakura sped walked home, opening her door with her keys, she through my keys on the hallway desk and cut the hallway light on. Stepping inside; she walked to her kitchen, poured a glass of water and looked to her right to see all the people she hung out with the whole weekend in her living room sitting down and smiling innocently in her direction, give or take a few. _Those bastards should just go die!_

Sakura glared "Why the fuck are you here you worthless pieces of—"

"Hai hai, stop right there." Sasori said with one of his hands in a stop gesture

_Did he just cut me off!_

"What!" she said loudly

"We ditched you for a good reason." He said while looking straight into her eyes

'Excuse me but no one ditches a person for a good reason, hence the word ditch, you assbag.' Sakura said while looking away from his eyes

"Hehe, well ya see what had hap—" Kiba started

"Don't want to hear your excuses, get out!" Sakura sighed while pointing to her door

"Sakuraaaa~ don't be like that. Let us spend the night ne?" Ino said while pleading

"No, besides we all have school tomorrow, I don't have enough detergent to be washing all of your dirty clothes and I don't need the water billing flying sky high because of you people, besides we don't have enough showers for all of you." Sakura sighed while explaining

"Eh!?" they all yelled

"Yes, so now that you know, get out!" Sakura said again while pointing to her door

"I can't do that, I must shower here because if I don't then I won't be able to get you to accidentally seem me naked in the shower." Kankuro said while smiling at Sakura

Sasuke then got up and smacked him over the head. Hearing him say that irritated the shit out of him. Sasuke sat back down but not before kicking him.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him before talking "You just like hearing yourself talk don't you?" she asked

"If you don't let us all take a shower here; then we'll just all of your food." Temari said before high-fiving Hidan and Kisame

"Heh, well ain't this a bitch…stuck between raising my water bill and running out of food." Sakura said before glaring at Temari

"…"

It was quiet for several seconds before Sakura gave in.

"Just hurry the hell up will ya'!" Sakura yelled while closing her eyes in exhaustion

"YOSHHA~!" They all yelled

"Time for a youthful shower to get off the sweat of our hard work." Rock Lee yelled while fist pumping the air

"Lee shut up and start walking." Tenten said while pushing him up the stairs

Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari all headed up to Sakura's shower while the boys went to their rooms from the previous sleepover. Sasuke followed Itachi, Tobi and Kisame up while scowling at the back of Kankuro's head.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Gaara who were still sleeping next to each other on the floor.

"Sorry guys, for pulling you into this. It must have been so hard." Sakura said while stroking both of their hair

"…"

"Not really." Naruto said while sighing against her touch

"Naruto!" Sakura said while pulling her hand back in shock

"It was trouble at all, we were fighting for you, and so it doesn't really matter." He continued to speak

"I agree." Gaara said while looking up from his spot on the floor

"Gaara!" she said loudly

"You yourself have nothing to do with your father's work and even if you did we wouldn't use it against you. Sakura is Sakura and that's all there is." Gaara said while sitting up quietly

Sakura smiled warmly at the both of them.

"Since I like the both of you better than the other douche bags using up all my hot water you both can use my mom and dad's room. It has both a bath and shower so you both can take one at the same time. But you should hurry it won't be much time before the others come down and wonder where you are; and if they find out I gave you two special treatment I'll never hear the end of it, especially from Sasuke."

"Teme should just shut up!" Naruto said while shaking his head

Naruto then smiled warmly "Got it!"

Gaara helped Naruto up and they both supported each other, Sakura told them where her parents bedroom was and told them to lock the door behind them and not to touch anything. She told Gaara to keep an eye on Naruto because knowing him curiosity would probably get the better of him.

Sakura sighed and headed up to her room to see the rest of them in towels and drying their hair.

"Ah you guys are already done?" Sakura asked them while getting ready to get in the shower

"Yup you can go ahead now." Tenten said while hand drying her hair with a towel

"Yeah thanks." Sakura sighed lightly and closed the bathroom door stripping of her clothes she turned on the hot water in the already steaming shower and slowly stepped in, sighing in relaxation of the temperature and the way the water felt on her skin.

She began washing her hair; it seems to have grown longer. It took her 20 minutes just to get out the shower. She always loved long showers; maybe she's the reason her water bill is so high.

_Oh well._

Sakura walked down stairs with the girls and with her dirty clothes in hand. She put them next to the laundry room door along with the girls' dirty clothes.

She then left them there to do later.

She walked into the living room and sat by Kankuro.

She never noticed but Kankuro has some long ass eyelashes. _I'm asking._

"Hey Kankuro?"

"Yes my cherry blossom?" Kankuro said with a perverted smile

"How do your eye lashes get so damn long?" Sakura said angrily while trying to ignore his smile

Kankuro then sat in a thinking position then began to talk "Hmm well you see sweetheart after hair occasionally gets in my mouth over the years they stick on the side of my throat and as I drink water they slid down and grow back on my eyelids, so basically I'm just absorbing them onto my eyelids to preserve them." Kankuro said while the others listened

"What the hell are you talking about!" Kisame said loudly

"You have got to be kidding me." Sai said while drawing on to his notebook

"You really do like hearing yourself take don't you?" Itachi said while reading his book

"How mean, I'm telling the truth." Kankuro said trying to defend himself

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari said while glaring at her brother

"You really are amazing Kankuro." Sakura said sarcastically

Kankuro smiled "Aha finally seeing my manly charms, fallin' for me yet?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows

"No." Sakura said indifferently

Sasuke who was still drying his hair and had his shirt off began putting Kankuro in a choke hold.

Kankuro started to turn purple "SWEET JESUS, HELP ME PLEASE! HE'S KILLING ME HERE DAMN IT! NOOO!" Kankuro yelled while flailing

Sasuke tightend his grip "Die you little bastard!" Sasuke yelled while accidentally lessening his grip a bit

Kankuro started to breathe rapidly and began talking "I just wanted to appeal to Sakura so I can maybe see her panti—"

"Sasuke punched him."

Kankuro held his head "OWWW!" Kankuro yelled out

Sakura glared "Don't you dare talk about my unmentionables you pervert!"

"Pervert! No I'm not a pervert!" Kankuro feigned being hurt and put his hand on his chest.

"What? If you're not a pervert then what are you!" Kiba said loudly

"I am a highly curious teenage boy." Kankuro said while winking at Sakura

"…"

"Pervert." Sakura said with half lidded eyes

"Am not!" Kankuro said while finally getting out of Sasuke's grip

"How about just look at guys, then it'll save you the trouble of getting rejected by every girl you confess to or claim to love." Sai said while still drawing in his notebook, not even looking up to see Kankuro glaring at him

Look you little creature, stop being so gay." Kisame said while grinning

"B-but I love Sakura!" Kankuro said while reaching fro Sakura

Sasuke glared while getting up and walking over to where Kankuro was "I'm gonna waste you!"

Kankuro began to try to run "AHHHH! HE'S KILIING ME! HE'S KILLING ME! HELP! HELP! AH—NO! NOT THERE AHHHHH!"

Sasuke, who began kicking him grabbed his collar and threw him on the couch while dusting off his hands.

Kankuro begin to fake cry "How come you people didn't help me? Not even my family."

"I told you didn't I?"

Everybody asserted their attention to the steps where Gaara and Naruto were coming down.

Gaara was still drying his hair "I don't claim you."

"When did we say we were friends with you?" Sasuke said

"Ah, how mean!" Kankuro said

"Kankuro shut up." Temari said loudly

Sakura looked at them happily "Ah guys don't be mean to him." She said patting his back softly

"Anyways what's going to be happening?" Sakura asked while sitting back against her couch

Shino looked up from his spot in the corner beside Akamaru "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you still here?" Sakura said while looking at them

"Eh? Well…" Hinata started

"You are not staying here." Sakura said to them while staring at Ino playing in Shikamaru's hair

"But Sakura-chan un…" Deidara said while laying down with his head propped up on his hand beside the couch where Sakura was sitting

Sakura yelled while kicking him "NO!"

"Please." Zetsu asked

"Nope, only Naruto and Gaara can stay." Sakura said shaking her head while pointing to Gaara and Naruto

They all looked at them "Eh? Why just them un?" Deidara whined

"It's my fault their injured, so I'm going to help them recover. The girls can stay too; I have some things to discuss with them. Itachi can stay too. I tolerate him still I have no idea why he hangs out with you people." Sakura said while glancing over to Hidan and Kakazu who were awfully quiet.

"What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked Itachi

He looked over to them "Remember their plans were ruined."

Sakura started nodding "Oh yeah, what were those again?"

They both looked up at the same time " . !"

Sakura looked away "I didn't wanna know anyway you fags!" she yelled

Hidan stood up yelling "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A FAG!"

"Obviously you, you loud moron." Kakazu said while looking at him

"Shut the fuck up Kakazu before I smash your head in!" Hidan said while glaring back at him

"Yeah yeah, such empty threats." Kakazu said waving Hidan down

"You wanna go stitch boy!" Hidan said still glaring at him

Kakazu sighed "I don't fight senseless fights."

Sakura sighed loudly "Ah shut up already and get out."

"Fine we'll take our clothes—"

_Finally._

—but we'll be back!

"EH!? No don't come back, stay at your houses. I'm not the damn babysitter!" Sakura yelled while watching them all walk out of her door

"Bye bye for now." Sasori said smiling back at her

"Geez, why can't they just stay at their places?" Sakura asked herself

"Their lonely just let them sleepover." Ino said while playing in Hinata's hair

"…"

"I hate all of you." Sakura said while going into the kitchen

That night they all came back with some clean clothes, toothbrushes and toothpaste.

"You are actually trying to spend the night here?" Sakura sighed glaring at their clothes and toothbrushes.

"Yup. Can't stop us now. You're not really gonna put us on the streets at night are you?" Sasori asked while smiling

"…yeah I am." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles

"What!" they yelled

"No no, stay away don't kick us out un!" Deidara yelled while hiding behind Sasori, Tobi and Hidan.

Sakura started running after them chasing down a giggling Tobi and a laughing Hidan. Ino and Hinata were chatting in a corner while Tenten and Temari were out in the backyard. Kisame and Kaakzu were in the kitchen with Zetsu, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji ordering out for Chinese food.

Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Sai were playing video games on Sakura's TV; Naruto was still lying down quietly while chilling with Rock Lee and Kankuro. It seems his injuries were a bit more serious than Gaara. Sakura was still chasing Tobi and Hidan threatening to kick them out on the streets and Sasori and Deidara were planning something devious…as usual and Itachi and Sasuke just watched as their friends stupidity came out full force…as if it never showed itself on a daily basis.

… _how stupid._

**-The Next day-**

Sakura woke up first to all the Chinese food cartons and plates everywhere, cups were half empty, half full and some just completely empty. There were blankets and pillows everywhere.

It was cute how the Akatsuki were laying though. Tobi was being kicked by a slobbering Hidan, Kakazu was laying quietly beside Kisame and Zetsu, Sasori was on the end and facing the outside and Deidara had his back against his. Itachi was in between Kisame and Zetsu and snoring a bit.

Who knew? _Itachi snores._

Ino and Hinata were laying on each others shoulders on one of the smaller couches and Tenten and Temari were sprawled out over the love seat. Naruto, Gaara, Lee and Kankuro were in one corner lying down. Shikamaru and Chouji were up against the wall nodding off. Kiba was lying down with Akamaru, Shino, Sai and Neji. And Sasuke was beside Sakura with his arm propped up, supporting his head. He fell off his hand after his arm gave out and woke up abruptly. Looking around clueless and then looking at Sakura.

"Ah Sakura you're awake." Sasuke said while rubbing his eyes

Sakura smiled warmly "Yeah it's time for school though."

Sasuke glared at the air "Shit. I forgot."

Sakura smiled at him before stretching "You're in charge of waking them all up. We only have an hour before were late so we need to hurry. The girls and I will drive you to school since they left their cars here."

"Hn."

Sakura kissed him on the cheek and got up before kicking whoever was in her way which included Hidan and Tobi they groaned and then rolled over.

Sakura laughed a bit when she looked back to a lightly flushed Sasuke who was rubbing his cheek softly. He then snapped back into reality and started kicking Kankuro and Tobi awake.

"Oi! Get up fat asses! It's time for school."

Naruto turned over while scratching his butt "No I don't wanna~ I haven't had my 9th bowl of ramen yetttt~"

"Wake up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at him

Sakura looked back to see a groggy Kankuro get up then tripping over a motionless Tobi and falling back to sleep after snuggling up to a corner of the couch.

Gaara was the first one up after that, and then followed by Itachi and Neji who went upstairs without a word, Gaara followed quickly after them. Temari carried a still sleep Tenten upstairs to Sakura's room and Sasuke gently woke Hinata up, and plucked Ino on her forehead.

"Ouch! What the—!" Ino yelled out while rubbing her forehead

"Wake up pig!" Sasuke said while looking down at her

"Ya' don't gotta pluck me, you—"

"What?" Sasuke asked darkly

"Nothing forget it, c'mon Hina." Ino said taking Hinata's hand

Hinata got up along with Ino and bowed to Sasuke, Ino bumped his shoulder on purpose and walked away quickly with Hinata not to far behind.

Sai got up along with Sasori and Deidara who were still half asleep when they got up.

Kiba got up and just as Sakura thought he was getting up to go get dressed he went to lie down again but beside Naruto.

Shikamaru got up irritated because of Sasuke's yelling, Chouji got up after him after about 5 minutes of mumbling and drooling a bit. Shino got up after Chouji and Rock Lee who was unusually quiet followed after Shino to go get dressed. Hidan finally got up after being hugged to death by Tobi, he angrily shoved Tobi off of him and kicked Kakazu awake. Tobi woke up after muttering curses and Kakazu quickly reacted by grabbing Hidan's ankle from where he laid, making Hidan trip face first. Kakazu then got up and stepped on Hidan's back. Tobi ran over Hidan as well and jumped for Kakazu's back who just side stepped him and went upstairs. Tobi got back up and followed him quietly.

Hidan got up and flipped them off while yelling "Those bitches!"

Hidan followed them by running and yelling out loud curses.

Kisame and Zetsu got up at the same time. Kankuro finally got up after Kisame picked him up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Oi, AH WHAT THE—! PUT ME DOWN KISAME!" Kankuro yelled while flailing

"Not happenin' if you don't hurry up, Pinky is gonna throw a fit." Kisame said while walking towards the steps

"THAT AIN'T MY PROBLEM, I JUST WANNA SLEEP MOREEE~!" Kankuro whined

Kisame laughed loudly "Nope not happenin' just shut ya' trap and come along."

Kankuro was quiet afterwards glaring at anything that looked his way.

Kiba and Naruto were the last to wake up.

Naruto and Kiba woke up quickly after apparently having the same dream and screaming afterwards when they found out that they were lying next to each other. They both ran up stairs pushing each other out of the way and muttering insults at one another. I laughed at their antics and ran upstairs to get changed.

Since Sakura's hair became longer it would have been a hassle to wear it out so she tied it into a high ponytail. Her shirt was the same pink as her hair and she wore some jade green and lavender floral print skinny jeans with her lavender and grey high top nikes. Diamond studs in her ears and a skull ring, she grabbed her "Fairy Tail" messenger bag; and her cell phone. She walked down stairs to see everyone else. "We got about 35 minutes that means girls…"

"We go all out got it!"

"Yup." They all nodded while smiling at Sakura

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Tenten said while hugging Temari

"Hell yeah" Hinata yelled out

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled out

"She gets like that sometimes." Ino said while smiling slightly

"Still…it doesn't seem right." Kiba said while patting Akamaru's head

"Whatever lets get this shit started!" Hidan said while scratching the back of his head

Sakura started speaking "Okay so I'll get Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto; Tenten you'll take Neji, Rock Lee, Tobi and Kankuro, Temari you'll be taking Kisame, Kakazu, Zetsu and Hidan, Ino you'll have Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai and Kiba, and Hinata you're in charge of Shino, Sasori and Deidara."

"Everyone got it?" Sakura asked to clarify

"HAI!" they all yelled in response

"Okay lets' get to it!" I said opening the basement door that led down to the garage.

The girls all got in their cars telling the boys to buckle up and hold on tight.

One by one each girl took a different route to school, all of them went at full speed causing some cars to screech, people in cars to flip them off and others to just shake their heads in disappointment. Even after all that they made it to school on time.

"Remind Tobi never to run late ever again; especially when Tobi is with them."

"Excuse me." Ino said

Tobi shuddered "Nothing." He said while hiding behind Zetsu

"Thought so." Ino said while glaring at him and smoothing down her top

"So youthfully bossy!" Lee said while smiling

Ino grabbed Rock Lee by his green buttoned down shirt.

"What did you just say?" Ino said angrily

"I-I said nothing, nothing at all." Lee smiled awkwardly

Sakura fed up with all the fighting and Ino picking on Lee; Sakura punched Ino beside her head causing her to let go of Lee's collar.

"Oh you fat light house, what the hell was that for?" Ino yelled out in pain while rubbing her head

"If you weren't so damn stupid I'd figure you would have already known, but stop picking on Lee." Sakura said while helping Lee fix his collar

"Hmpf! Whatever I'm gonna be late for class." Ino said

Ino started walking while holding onto Shikamaru's arm who was yawning at the time,

The rest of us separated from the Akatsuki since we both had different classes.

I think today was a A day so we had Gym with Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei.

"Ugh what the hell. I don't wanna do gym." Sakura said while sighing to herself

They walked into Kakashi-sensei's class and sat down in their seats and started doing the warm-up that was on the board.

Everyone piled in afterwards, right before the bell rung.

Sana and her bitches came in with almost no clothes on…again. How the hell do they get passed the guards wearing that shit?

_Stupid school._

English class went by fast and then we had Orochimaru. Orichimaru for some reason hates Sasuke. I mean something had happened back in middle school between them and ever since then they've been on bad terms with each other. If Orichimaru would call on Sasuke for the answer; Sasuke would say he doesn't know the answer on purpose, because we all knew he knew the answer so that would piss Orochimaru off and then he would go on with class; that occurred many times during class which made me laugh.

It was hilarious to watch because I would always catch Orochimaru cursing him out after school. It was entertaining at least.

That class went by, but not without a little back talk from Sasuke to Orochimaru here and there.

Then there was Honors Algebra with the Akatsuki. Today we were working on another project. I was partnered with Deidara and Itachi which isn't so bad—

"You really piss me off un!"

"And you really are an idiot."

—until they start arguing and we can't get anything done.

"Ah shut up will ya! I'm tyring to work here!" Sakura said while pointing to the work

"Ah but he's always glaring at me un."

"I don't even glance at you let alone glare, you're just imagining things!"

"I am not un!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Whatever let's just finish this up before class is over."

"Hn".

We finished with time to spare but they both spent that time arguing, it's so stupid.

"Ah gym…my favorite subject." Sakura said sarcastically

"Hn, you know you love gym." Sasuke said playfully

"I don't hate it, it's just not my favorite subject." Sakura said while fanning herself

"Well let's just do our best." Sasuke said while smirking

"Haiii~" Sakura dragged out in response

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her frame giving her a light hug then taking her hand in his.

They walked hand in hand until they had to go to the locker rooms.

It was gym time and they would be playing badminton.

"Badminton!?" Kiba yelled out

"What the hell, no one wants to play badminton!" Naruto yelled out

"Play the damn game already you bunch of twerps!" Anko yelled out loudly

"…"

Anko-sensei was epically cranky today, she might have started her time of the month but my bid is on her boyfriend dumped her. She's been drinking iced coffee and eating dango all throughout class.

The only ones playing badminton were Sai, Shino, Rock Lee and Kankuro.

"Hey Sakura you wanna come over and get pops to cook us something tonight I hear he's gotten pretty good lately." Kankuro said while still playing

"No matter how good he's gotten I still don't wanna eat poison." Temari said while laying across the bleachers

Kankuro smiled at her "Don't be like that."

"It's the truth." Temari said closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head

"You're just scared." Kankuro said turning back to he game

"We'll if what Temari is saying the truth I don't want to die just yet." Sakura said while putting her feet up

Kankuro laughed a bit "You won't die; you just might have a near death experience." He said sweetly like that made a difference

"Oh yeah nothing like the thrill of death to get my day going huh?" Sakura said sarcastically

"Exactly." Kankuro said smiling

"Kankuro shut up!" Gaara said from the bleachers

"Disrespectful." Kankuro said

Gym was over and then 5th period came then 6th period passed and that's how the day went from then. It was a pretty boring day. While walking home Sakura found out through numerous text messages that everyone was going somewhere this weekend because they had both Monday and Tuesday off of school. So she decided she would go see her mom and dad since their back there in Tokyo seeing how the second company is coming along.

Sasuke and Itachi are going over their Uncle's house for his promotion to President of the Uchiha Police Force while their father is going to celebrate his birthday over there. So it's like a double celebration; they both asked Sakura to come along but it was an Uchiha family thing and she didn't want to impose.

Ino and her mom are going on a shopping spree in Brazil.

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro seem to be going to Kyoto.

Hinata and Neji are going to visiting shrines all over the place; their bringing Kiba along.

Hidan and Kakazu are doing what they couldn't do last weekend and Kisame is tagging along.

Tenten is going camping with her father but she's bringing Naruto, Shino and Rock Lee along she said she didn't want to be stuck with her father for the whole weekend.

Shikamaru is spending the night over Chouji's because tomorrow their heading out and going to the beach.

Sai is bringing Sasori and Deidara to an art exhibition and their spending the night in an Inn.

Tobi is hanging out with Zetsu and their going to be helping out with community gardening while going to an hot spring.

Everyone has something to do and their taking advantage of the 4 day weekend.

"Guess I better start getting ready then."

**-Friday-**

It was after school and Sakura was now riding to the mansion. She can already tell it's gonna be a long weekend.

Sakura got there, getting her small suit case and parking her car into the drive way, she greeted the maids and butlers kindly and walked in.

Sakura walked to her fathers' office, knocking hard.

"Ah— c-come in!" Sakura heard a startled voice call out

Sakura walked in quickly, suspiciously eyeing her father. He hid something in his desk drawer quickly before getting up with a wide grin and giving his daughter a bone crushing hug,

"D-dad, you really n-need to stop working o-out!"

"No if I do that mom won't love me."

"S-she'll love you regardless of what y-you look like, d-dad let go I-I can't breathe!"

"Ah I'm sorry honey." Sanji said while smoothing down his daughters outfit

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked back to see her mom holding a tray with three baby pink teacups.

Sakura's eyes widened "MOM!" she yelled happily

Sakura watched her mom put the tray on the small table behind the door and ran up to hug her tight.

"Mom I've missed you soo much!" Sakura said hugging her mom tight

Mikaue laughed softly returning the hug "I missed you too sweetie, I heard you was coming to spend some time with us so I've prepared something for you, but you won't get it until later."

"Eh~ why later?" Sakura asked whining a bit

"It's a surprise, I also found out…" Mikaue said monotonously

Sanji tensed up after Mikaue spoke aloud.

"…that Kaido-san and the others came to visit you?"

"Yeah speaking of that…"

"DAD!" Sakura yelled out

Sanji tensed up more "H-hai dear."

"Why were they there, do you know what they did!" Sakura said getting angrier and angrier by the minute

"S-shhh! I-I know, I know what they—"

Mikaue looked surprised "What? Sakura what did they do, all I know is that they went to visit you and caused a bit of trouble." Mikaue said confused

"Dad didn't tell you." Sakura asked confused as well

"Sakura no please!" her father pleaded

"Kaido let Isugase use a negative spell." Sakura said not hearing her father

"Negative!?" her mom yelled out in shock

Mikaue tensed up a bit before relaxing.

"He used Maho spell #-8."

"WHAT!?" her mom yelled out again

"At first no one was in danger and I had used the Cloaked Wallflower spell. But then my friends came to save me and 2 of them were dragged in into the gates. Those two went through some tough times. More than anyone out of our whole group and they had to relive those awful times a second time.

But I used the Crippled Gate Crusher spell and they disappeared; but my friend's lives were in danger so I used the spell you taught me mom. I used Frozen Cloud spell." Sakura explained oblivious to her fathers suffering behind her

"Hmmm, so they used the Twisted Prison spell on you and you used the Crippled Gate Crusher spell huh?" Mikaue asked unusually sweetly

Mikaue was awfully quiet, you couldn't really see her pretty emerald eyes anymore

"I get it." She said

"Sanji?"

"H-hai!"

Mikaue peeked from behind Sakura with a smile. The aura around her was dark and ominous but her smile kinda creeped him out more than anything, no— it didn't creep him out it terrified him.

Mikaue stepped from in front of Sakura and walked up to Sanji.

Sakura bowed slowly and left closing the door behind her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SWEET JESUS MIKAUE STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GET THAT FAR!" Sanji yelled out

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT! YOU BETTER CALL KAIDO AND ISUGASE IN HEAR RIGHT NOW! YOU TAUGHT MY DAUGHTER THAT SPELL AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Mikaue yelled out

"AHHHHHHH! NO, NO! DAMMIT WOMAN I DIDN'T. AHHH STOP THAT!"

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" she yelled out

"KAIDO! ISUGASE! GET IN HERE NOW AND EXPLAIN!"

_Their here!?_

"Hello again Sakura-sama." Kaido said while smiling, his green eyes shining over with mischeif

Sakura smirked "Heh, hey bastards how's it going?" she said glaring

_I will kill them!_

"…"

**We'll this chapter has been finished. Hope it was long enough. Anyways I hope you all review. I would really appreciate it. **

**Refer back to chapter 19 for the spells information or go to my page and look for "Isugase Futahira".**

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review!**

**XD**

**Akasaku123!**


	20. I'm here

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not udating sooner. Lot of stuff going on, but enough of that. I'm not updating "Get Lost" I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I hope you review for me. I would love that the most!**

_Re-cap:__Their here!?_

"Hello again Sakura-sama." Kaido said while smiling, his green eyes shining over with mischief

Sakura smirked "Heh, hey bastards how's it going?" she said glaring

_I will kill them!_

"…" End Re-cap

I stared at them with disgust before closing my eyes and grabbing my stuff and heading towards my room.

"Hmm she must hate us." Isugase said with a bored tone

"No matter let's go see Lady Mikaue and Sanji-sama shall we?" Kaido said while smirking and looking at the door in front of them

"Lady Mikaue is going to kill us for sure though." Isugase said while shivering.

_Heh, you're worried about Lady Mikaue, Sakura-sama is going to have our heads one day._

"Yeah, call in the others." Kaido said taking out his black pocket watch

"Hai."

…

Sakura walked into her room throwing down her stuff and pulling out her cell phone calling Sasuke.

_Riiinnngg!_

_Riiinnnggg!_

"…"

"The person you are trying to reach either has the phone cut off or is out of service please try again later, if you would like to leave a message please wait for the beep. Thank you."

"…"

**Beep!**

"Hey Sasuke, it's Sakura, I made it home and just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your celebrations. But you wouldn't guess who's here. Those bastards Kaido and Isugase. I bet the others are here too, just make sure to call me back but if I don't answer just know that I may have been locked up for mass murder of 10 people, 11 if I make it back and kill Sana, but let me hurry off of this before I run out of time and this cuts me o—

**Beep!**

"Did this bitch just cut me off!? I'll kill her!" Sakura said while looking at her phone

**Beep!**

"Oh shit the one before this beep was the warning sound. Ah dammit!"

**Beep!**

"Is it still going? Hello! Hello! What the fuck is wrong with this piece of shit!? UGH!"

**Beeep!**

I hung up my phone and threw it on the bed while plopping down on it myself and staring at the ceiling while thinking about Sasuke and the douche bags occupying my house.

I sat up when I saw a figure at my window. I got up quickly and opened it.

Kanjou and Yuuta both jumped in while bowing.

"Ah Yuuta, Kanjou; what do you both want." I said in a bored tone

"We both have come here on behalf of the others to personally apologize to you for putting you and your friends in danger and we would also like to ask you for a favor." Knajou explained

"Will you honor us with your presence at our practice matches with your father Sanji-sama." Yuuta asked me

"…"

"Lift your heads, lowlifes. I won't forgive you just yet, none of you. What you did was completely unforgivable to be honest, and to tell you the truth I feel like ringing your necks."

…

**-3****rd**** person POV- **

Sakura sighed and looked at them while their heads stay bowed. She crouched in front of them and lifted their heads for them while smiling a bit and nodded her head towards them.

"I'll come watch your practice matches. Might as well see if you guys have grown or not." Sakura said while standing up

They both smiled warmly at Sakura while jumping out her window, she followed them landing safely on a tree branch, and jumping off of that onto the walkway skipping carefully over the perfectly cut grass below her.

She walked towards the back of the house where the big arena was located. She sat where her mother sat. She sat in big black, pink and silver silk chair and located her father talking to his assassination squad.

The fight was beginning. The arena blasted with a smooth deep voice, his voice was loud.

"The practice match held between Sanji-sama and his Assasination squad. 3 matches in total. 1st match. Sanji Haruno-sama vs. #4 of the QX squad Kanata Kuroyuki-sama."

"**BEGIN."**

Kanata sported short black hair and yellow eyes, they were more like gold when it was dark but Kanata never really talked, he would only speak when spoken to, or when he felt like pissing someone off, he's very sarcastic when he wants to be. He has an older brother, father and a mother. He's an illusionist.

_I wonder how this will play out._

Sanji closed his eyes waiting for Kanata to make his first move; Kanata did the same thing and started muttering under his breath.

"Little by little, the doll cries out, black diamond sings the song that forms an X. Show it what it wants to see happen in reality" Black Gensou #7 "Enslaved Dream"

A small pure black wooden puppet with a small gold diamond in the middle of its stomach appeared over Kanata's head.

The diamond started glowing, but as fast as the doll appeared, it disappeared, smashing into little pieces.

"Genkaku"

Kanata wasn't surprised in the least, he smiled actually. The flash of excitement swam in his eyes as his body started to shake.

"Hunt for prey"

"…Hehehe seems like Kanata is going to enjoy this."

Sakura looked up at Yuuta who stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked him confused

"_Hunt for prey" _Yuuta said

"Hunt for prey?" Sakura repeated

Yuuta nodded "Yes."

"Kanata seems to follow this very closely, _hunt for prey_; he only says this when he knows his opponent is strong. He's only ever said this saying to two people. Your father Sanji-sama and Kaido-san." Yuuta explained

"Ah, father and the bitch Kaido huh." Sakura said sneering at his name

"Sakura-sama your mouth." Yuuta said while looking at Sakura

"I'm not taking it back. He makes my blood boil." Sakura said while glaring at nothing

Yuuta sighed deeply while smiling down at Sakura while she looked back at her father's fight, while her jade eyes glowed with excitement of her own. Yuuta looked surprised and then Mikaue looked at him while winking and then looking back at her daughter before giggling. He smiled knowingly while turning his attention to the fight in front of him and smiling.

"Hot as fire, side by side let the strings tangle his life, tremble in breathlessness and whisper out my name" Black Gensou #25 Strapless mask

A bunch of black strings came out, almost covering the whole bottom part of the arena.

"Stop using those puny Gensou's and come at me for real."

"Morning Whips" Sanji yelled

**-Sakura's POV-**

A bunch of orange and yellow whips came shooting out of the ground behind dad and started snapping the back string in half, one by one. Dad really is strong.

Kanata smiled even wider. And I could see his eyes change color. _Gold._

"Heh." Kanata smirked

"After dark, the claws come out. Torn to pieces by the teeth that saved you. Your no longer bound by the light, your now free by the darkness that once manipulated you" Fuyukaku #2 "Hell Demon" Kanata chanted

_That's more like it. _

A huge monster appeared from the ground, it's body was grey, his body was covered in gold and black armor with an pure black axe on his back, his hands grabbed my father and started squeezing him tightly, and his hands kept squeezing tighter and tighter.

My father started coughing blood, while the monster dropped him, and his limp less body.

I stared in shock and looked over the edge of the balcony I was sitting on.

I saw Kanata walk up to the lifeless body in front of him and smile down at him.

"Hunt for prey"

"Heh…"

Kanata looked behind him quickly while trying to escape from the huge hourglass that was trying to capture him.

_How the hell is he alive!?_

The body that was crushed suddenly disappeared black smoke replacing it.

Kanata was captured under the sand and I didn't see him move at all for moments.

"Lost Time"

"Hunt for prey huh? Not bad. You did well." Sanji said snapping his fingers

The hourglass went away and Kanata was shown still smiling while unconscious.

I sighed in relief at how both dad and Kanata we're safe.

I heard Yuuta laugh a bit at me and I glared at him while blushing a bit. Damn fags, taking advantage of my feelings.

The practice match held between Sanji-sama and his Assasination squad. 3 matches total. 2nd match. Sanji Haruno-sama vs. #8 of the QX squad Aisou Kodou-sama.

**BEGIN.**

Aisou had short black hair that covers his right eye with a red stripe going the middle of his bang. His eyes were red as well. He's usually quiet but he's determined easily and sometimes a little clueless. He's incredibly fast. He's has an older brother, grandparents and a dog. He's a poison user.

Aisou made the first move. He began using a poison that started melting the floor around them, Dad jumped out of the way just in time only to be thrown into the wall by Aisou. Aisou has amazing combat skills but you shouldn't get too close to him, he then uses that to his advantage because he has multiple poisons in and outside his body. I sometimes use to fight him when I was younger and I would always end up sick at some point.

_That son of a bitch use to poison me without me knowing. I should kill him first._

I could feel Yuuta's stare on me, he was probably looking at me weirdly. Just ignore it.

Dad started coughing frantically. I looked over the edge again and saw the glassy look in Dad's eyes showing that he was enjoying this fight. This fight was different than his fight with Kanata. Much different.

A bit more serious.

Dad started muttering.

"Every hour, petals fall all around, blue dust cover him in your youth and kill the darkness that omits from his soul."

Blood Konton #20 Zakurakayou

A bunch of pink and red petals started raining down on Aisou and they started turning into little acid rain burning Aisou here and there, giving red patches on his skin. I guess the poison in his body is somehow protecting him from this Konton spell.

"Mmmh" Sanji hummed

Gaidoku #4 "Dripping Words" Aisou spoke out

Dad was thrown against the wall making a huge dent, he fell towards the floor, and he had some cuts here and there and a deep gash on his left side of his stomach.

"That's too bad." Aisou said

_I just need to get one more hit on him. I have to._

Dad started muttering something really fast.

"Crater of blood, ray of light, eyes full of stardust, teach him the sins of the orange fox." White Konran #-5 "Orakittsumi

Mikaue stood up from her seat yelling down at Sanji "Dammit, Sanji why the hell are you going into the negatives!?"

I looked at mom in shock, and then turned back to the arena.

Dad didn't look at us let alone hear us.

"When he's like this no one can stop him, but that just means he's really taking this seriously, he probably sees something special in Aisou." Yuuta explained to me, while mom was muttering to herself about killing dad and putting him in a "_negative"._

A huge orange fox appeared holding red and yellow chains in his mouth while a low growl escaped his stomach as fire appeared dripping from his mouth. The chains began to wrap around Aisou.

Aisou tried using the acid poison but it just wasn't working so he gave up fighting.

Dad dispelled the Konran spell and looked at Aisou, extending his hand.

Aisou shook it while smiling a bit and bowed before he was sent away.

The practice match held between Sanji-sama and his Assasination squad. 3 matches total. 3rd and final match. Sanji Haruno-sama vs. #3 of the QX squad Kanjou Hitasura-sama.

**BEGIN.**

Kanjou had short red hair and his eyes were green. He's a little hot headed a bit reckless and loving towards others. He's a little cat-like and loud mouthed. He has a older brother, younger brother a father and grandmother. He's a ninja.

Kanjou started taking off his tie and red vest revealing more of his blue shirt, he took that off and his back was turned towards me and I could see red and orange sun symbol on his lower center of his back. Almost like a tattoo.

Kanjou fist pumped the air "YEAH LET'S DO THIS MASTER SANJI!"

"That's the spirit Kanjou!" Dad yelled back at him while laughing loudly

"I think Sanji-sama is going to have fun with this match, it may not be as serious as the previous match but you'll probably have fun watching this Sakura-sama, you too Lady Mikaue." Yuuta said while smiling.

I looked back down towards the match and saw Kanjou throwing a shower of Shuriken at my father, he started making clones of himself and throwing even more shuriken, a few kunai and smoke bombs mixed in there which blew up in different shades of orange, red and yellows. The sun was shining even brighter than usual during this match. Which I couldn't find weird for some reason.

"MASTER SANJI! Are you having fun?" Kanjou yelled out while flipping mid air.

Sanji smiled widely while throwing white daggers at Kanjou "Yeah, let's keep going!"

"HAI!" Kanjou said dodging the daggers

"Master Sanji do you mind if I try out this new jutsu I perfected on you?" Kanjou said while putting some of his kunai back in his pouch.

"No, go ahead."

Dad got into a defensive stance.

Kanjou started doing hand signs and a 3 huge orange shuriken appeared in one of his hands.

"How the hell—!" I yelled out in surprise

"He's strong; don't underestimate him Sakura-sama." Yuuta said while staring at the arena intensely.

"I'm not, it's just shocking." I said defending myself

"A lot of things seem to be shocking you now." Yuuta said turning his attention towards me

"Shut it!" I said feeling my face heat up.

Yuuta laughed a bit more and returned his attention to the fight.

Kanjou threw the shuriken at dad while he easily dodged them.

"If that's the mighty new jutsu that you perfected then you may need to stop goofing arou—"

"You should pay attention Master Sanji!" kanjou yelled out pointing to his shuriken

"Homing cloning shuriken!"

Their following dad…and their multiplying in threes every time he dodges.

Yuuta stared in disbelief "Look closer!"

"Their ends are covered in sundust." Mom said aloud

"Sundust?" Me and Yuuta said in unison

"Sundust is almost a type of poison, it has no smell so sometimes it's easily overlooked, but because of its strong and pretty color some people with amazing eyesight and some families within the ninja section who have kekkei genkais are good enough to search it out." Mom explained to us quickly

I looked at mom worriedly "If dad gets cut by it what will happen?" I asked

"Nothing serious since the lethal poisons aren't mixed in with it." Mom assured me while patting my head

"HA!" I heard dad laugh and then started talking again "Hey Kanjou, I have an idea, let's have a bet!"

"If you can cut me even once with even one of your shuriken in the next 60 seconds then I'll buy you a month's worth of strawberry and milk coffee ice cream platters." Dad yelled over the arena. I stared in happiness at the expression on his face, seems like he was having fun with this match.

Kanjou eyes widened and he smiled really big while drooling "R-r-r-really!?"

"Yes." Dad nodded

"HOLY HELL I GOTTA GET THIS!" Kanjou said jumping up and down and doing a few flips.

"Hahahaha! All of us laughed hard at that and waited for one of them to come out victorious. It has already been half a minute.

The shuriken had already multiplied 11 times, 33 huge orange shuriken covered in sundust were flying all around the arena trying to cut my father.

55.

56.

57.

The shuriken multiplied again making it 36 shurikens now.

58.

59.

Dad dodged it again, landing gracefully on his feet while Kanjou was panting hard and his breathing was unstable he fell on his back while breathing hard and his shuriken disappeared with puffs of light orange smoke.

60.

"Ah man, and I thought I would able to get all you can eat SAMCICP." Kanjou said with his eyes closed and now sitting up.

"SAMCICP? Dad said confused and trying to pronounce it correctly.

"Yeah SAMCICP. Pronounced as (SAM-Cip) The C makes the "K" sound, it stands for (S)trawberry (A)nd (M)ilk (C)offee (I)ce (C)ream (P)latter." Kanjou said standing up and stretching.

"Ah…"

"FUCK and I wanted that so bad too!" Kanjou said stomping and kicking the dirt

"You got it." Dad said while smiling at him and sweating

Kanjou cocked his head to the side "Huh?"

"You got me, look."

Dad turned around and pointed towards his back with his thumb pointing to the deep gash on his back, the sundust spreaded all around it making the wound look less dangerous than it actually was.

"YES! I get that delicious stuff for a whole MONTH!" Kanjou said happily

"WHOO-HOO!" Kanjou said running up to dad and jumping on him hugging him tightly while dad hugged him back, his pain not even showing up on his face.

"Wait! What? I thought you were fighting too Yuuta." I said looking at him

"No I never said that, I just said we were having practice matches." Yuuta said smiling innocently

I glared at him "You douche bag!"

"Hehe, you're too trusting; you should really work on that Sakura-sama." Yuuta said looking at me

"Fuck you Yuuta-_chan_." I said lightly

"…"

"Excuse me Sakura-sama what did you just say." Yuuta said his voice going a bit deeper than usual.

Yuuta's now rose pink eyes were glazed over and now glowed dangerously neon-ish pink.

"I'm sorry that you didn't hear me correctly. But I don't like being lied to either and I think it's safe to assume that you meant something else. My eyes turned an unnatural glowing jade green while I glared at him.

"No need to get so serious off of little matters you two." Mom said trying to calm us both down, sensing the tense atmosphere.

I closed my eyes and got up getting ready to jump down off the balcony.

"Where are you going Sakura?" mom asked me worriedly

"Getting away from here, I don't like it. I've been put in a bad mood. Mom tell everyone not to bother me or they die by my hands, I'll go to jail if I have to." I said glaring at nothing

I heard my mom sigh and I jumped down landing on the arena grounds and walking by Kanjou and dad while kicking open the door leading to the exit of the arena. I walked by Aisou and Kanata who were now discussing their matches with my father and I walked by them without giving them a glance. Kaido was at the end of the exit and I really walked by him without so much as acknowledging his existence.

He grabbed my arm roughly. I glared my eyes still glowing a bit. I flipped him, putting my foot on his chest.

"**Don't. Touch. Me**. I'm in a bad mood, the next time you bother me, I'll kill you understood."

**-3****rd**** person POV-**

Sakura looked at him again and walked away, while she faintly heard the other two help Kaido up.

"Woah, I wonder what happened to her?" Kanata asked looking at Sakura walk away

"Did she get stronger Kaido-san?" Aisou asked him

"Yeah. You could say that." Kaido said rubbing his chest and wrist

"But I wonder myself what did happen?" Kaido said getting up and dusting himself off

"Sakura-sama and I had a little _disagreement._" Yuuta said walking through the arena doors

"She compared you to a girl didn't she?" Kaido asked knowing all to well what happens when you compare Yuuta to a girl.

"…"

_But he also knew what happens when you piss Sakura off. They both need anger management. _

His eyes started returning to their normal pink rosy color and he stared sadly in the direction of where Sakura was just standing.

"That little pansy. Next time he lies to me I'll crush him and the next time Kaido even thinks about touching me I'll rip his damn throat apart. Stupid Yuuta, stupid Kaido. Stupid…everything!" Sakura yelled aloud.

"…"

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Ugh, that was so fucking tiring. Why the hell did I have to sit through a 2 hour long talk about Oji-san's life? He's my uncle what the hell don't I know about him already?" Sasuke said aloud

"Well now you know more about him." Itachi said teasingly

Sasuke glared at him "Didn't need it."

"Oh suck it up." Itachi said drinking his water

"Whatever, leave me alone Itachi."

"Whatever you say little brother."

Itachi walked off, with a drink in his hand and I pulled out my cell phone turning it on and seeing I had a missed call and a voicemail I opened it.

…

"_Hey Sasuke, it's Sakura, I made it home and just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your celebrations. But you wouldn't guess who's here. Those bastards Kaido and Isugase. I bet the others are here too, just make sure to call me back but if I don't answer just know that I may have been locked up for mass murder of 10 people, 11 if I make it back and kill Sana, but let me hurry off of this before I run out of time and this cuts me o—_

…

"_Did this bitch just cut me off!? I'll kill her!" _

…

"_Oh shit the one before this beep was the warning sound. Ah dammit!"_

…

"_Is it still going? Hello! Hello! What the fuck is wrong with this piece of shit!? UGH!"_

…**..**

This girl…

I smiled a bit and decided to call her back.

_Riiinnggg!_

_Riiinnngggg!_

…

**-Sakura's POV-**

I felt my phone vibrate and it started playing The world opening from death Note and I looked at my caller I.D as it said "Sasuke3"

**-3****rd**** Person's POV-**

Sasuke could hear Sakura's phone ring in his ear so why was he hearing her ring tone right now?

Sakura answered her phone. "Hello, hey Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura."

That was weird he could kinda hear her echo.

"That's weird, why does your voice sound so echo-ish and close Sasuke." Sakura asked him confusedly

They both turned a corner and bumped into each other, looking surprisingly at each other before going to sit down on a bench and laughing at the matter.

Sakura intertwined her hands with his "I knew my father rented out some of his townhouses to some people but I didn't know it was your family. Hell I could went out with you, better than being here." Sakura said while sighing and thinking about Yuuta and Kaido.

"Trust me Sakura you didn't want to sit through a 2 hour long speech about someone you didn't even know, and maybe because you didn't know him it wouldn't have been so boring, but me. I know him, he's my uncle _and_ blood related, so I know all there is for me to know about him at least all that I_ need_ to know. It was plain boring. I would have texted you but my father said that if I even thought about taking my phone out that he would confiscate it from me for the whole entire trip. I can't live without my phone. I will go insane." Sasuke said while thinking about it, causing him to shiver and hold Sakura's hand tighter

"I know, I know Sasuke." Sakura said while laughing at him

Sakura laid on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closely to him. It was like that until an unwanted guest—more like _guests_ appeared.

Yuuta, Kaido and Kyokuu Ichido.

"Fuck!" Sakura said getting up and rolling her eyes

"Sakura-sama, why is your mouth so vulgar?"

"Fuck off, what do you want now?" Sakura tried keeping a glare off of Yuuta, who she knew was staring at her and she ignored Kaido's existence so she began talking to Ichido.

"Hmm, we have a little _gaki_ here snuggling up to Sakura-sama. Why are you here _gaki_?

"Hmm taken interest Ichido." Kaido asked while smirking at him

"Somewhat." Ichido said casting a glance towards Kaido then looking back at Sasuke who was now glaring at him.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura called out

"Hmm."

"You feel like killing some _gaki's_"

"Heh, hn."

She smirked.

…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will be explaining a little bit about the moves in the next chapter so stay tuned some details will also be on my profile located within their respective OC bios so look for them carefully kay? I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review. Pretty please :))**

**I know it's short but please bear with me. I'm a bit stressed and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I**

**I'll make a longer chapter later. I promise! XD**


	21. Are you ready?

**Hey guys again. It's me again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of "Get Lost". This chapter will be explaining some of the moves used in the last chapter and also some new ones. New information will be explained and some SasuSaku goodness. I hope you guys enjoy this. Review afterwards kay! XD**

Re-cap: "Hey Sasuke." Sakura called out

"Hmm."

"You feel like killing some _gaki's_"

"Heh, hn."

She smirked.

… End Re-cap.

Sasuke and Sakura smirked while walking towards the 3 in front of them. Kaido, Yuuta and Ichido got in defensive stances and Sakura shook her head at them while glaring at them.

"You're in the way."

Sakura and Sasuke ran past them while headed for three strangers _behind_ them.

They were all dressed in black from head to toe, one person's eyes were purple, the other had red eyes and the other one had orange eyes.

Sakura kicked the one with purple eyes into the tree behind them knocking him out, Sasuke punched the one with red eyes and sent him flying towards Sakura then gave him an uppercut while kicking him into the same tree as the other one went flying towards.

The one with the orange eyes came up behind both Sasuke and Sakura about to stab them with his sword, but Itachi came up behind him and choked him until he passed out.

Itachi dropped the man and yelled out "What the hell is going on!? And Sakura why are you here?"

Yuuta and Ichido stared in shock while Kaido looked at them nonchalantly but with interest evident, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Sakura looked at the three of them with blank eyes. Sasuke and Itachi stood behind her.

"Tell dad someone is here. And to bump up the security around here; also Kaido; I need to see you later."

"Hai." They all said while staring at her

Sakura walked away with Sasuke and Itachi trailing behind her.

"…"

"What was that?" Yuuta asked confusedly looking at the three beaten men

"Hmm, there seems to be some people going around and defying me. I'm pretty sure I told them never to show their faces here again." _Heh Sanji-sama is going to here about this._

"…"

**-With Sakura-**

"Sakura?"

"Yeah." Sakura said looking forward

Itachi looked at her "Why are you here?"

"Uh, Itachi I think I should be asking you that question, even though I already know why." Sakura said laughing softly

"Hm?" Itachi said

"My father rented this place out to you guys." Sakura said while stretching

"Huh? He did." Itachi asked surprised

Sakura nodded "Yeah but I just didn't know who it was." She said while kicking the small pebbles on the walkway

"Ah, but who were those people who attacked us?" Sasuke asked while stepping in between Itachi and Sakura, glaring at his brother, who rolled his eyes at him

"…they're some nobody's who are apart of the D.R Coperation. Their opposing forces against my father. They are also an Assasination organization." Sakura explained while laughing at Sasuke

"Ohh." They both said

Sakura looked up at the sky "Apparently my father hasn't dealt with them completely yet." She said smirking "But don't worry, they won't be around for long, especially when my father finds out they have come onto his territory; he doesn't stand for that. Like a Papa bear he's gotta protect his cubs, no matter how many there are."

"Well I guess that's good to know but I better be getting back. Sasuke you can stay I'll just tell father you came to greet Mr. Sanji personally." Itachi said while patting his head

"Ok, thanks Itachi." Sasuke said quietly while swatting his hand off if his head and blushing

Itachi walked away and Sakura and Sasuke headed up to Sakura's room.

Sakura took off her jacket and threw it on the bed "Sasuke you stay here, you can get on my computer or listen to some music, I'll be a minute, but I'll be back. I have to go report something to my father."

"Ok, go ahead I'll wait." Sasuke said sitting on her bed and looking around

Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he grabbed her hand giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

She blushed before turning away from him with a smile on her face and running out the door.

"Heh." Sasuke laughed

Sakura with a pink tint on her cheeks knocked on her father's door before hearing a boisterous response.

"Come in!"

Sakura smiled at her father "Hey dad."

"Sakura!" her father yelled while laying down

Sakura watched as her mom tended to her dads wounds and she sat down in one of the red silk chairs that occupied the room.

Her mother looked at her warmly "So why are you here sweetie?"

Sakura shook her head and answered her mom "Oh I wanted dad to tell me about QX assassination squad and their techniques because I would love to learn how to counter their attacks just in case dad tries to do one of his _oh-so famous tricks_ and get me and my friends killed one day." Sakura said sarcastically.

Her father tensed up.

Mikaue tensed up as well but for a completely different reason and a vein appeared on her forehead causing her to tighten the bandage on Sanji's side in annoyance. He screamed out in pain, glaring at his wife.

Sakura laughed "Haha dad." She said teasing him and smiling at her mom

Mikaue finished up and sat in her husbands chair before he could, sticking out her tongue at him playfully. He stuck his tongue out back at her and sat on his desk getting ready to tell his daughter about his team.

"So Sakura I'll tell you about the 3 young boys I fought today. You see there are 8 sections. Throughout my whole organization, excluding the White Shojohikaru, The Mirror Break squad and the Black Hikageuzu." He said with his arms crossed he then continued. "There's the Swordsmen section. Magic section. Ninja section. Illusion section. Light section. Strategy section. Elements section and the Poison section. I'm Director and Leader of this organization and personal director and chief for the Mirror Break squad. Mikaue is Personal chief for the White Shojohikaru and the Black Hikageuzu."

Sakura looked at her mom in shock "Mom is!?"

Her father smiled warmly "Yeah."

Mom put of the V sign while smiling at me.

"Chief for the Swordsmen section is Kaido. Izanau is apart of this section. Izanau is a section chief in training."

_Stupid Kaido. He should be killed._

"Pay attention Sakura." Sanji said knowing what Sakura was thinking and laughing at her mentally at her childishness

"H-hai." Sakura said meekly in embarrassment for being caught

"Chief for the Magic section is Isugase, he's now training trainees currently. Kanjou is support chief for the Ninja section. Kanata is the chief for the Illusion Section. Yuuta is chief in training for the Light section. Sora is chief for the Strategy section. Ichido is chief for the Elements Section and Siren is apart of this section, he's the support chief, those two are a bad combination sometimes and then sometimes they're the best team ever; I just can't decided whether to put them on different teams or not since they are both so good at what they do." Her father started racking his brain until it looked like smoke was coming from his head. "Oh well and then we have Aisou who is the chief for the Poison section." He explained

"I fought Kanata, Aisou and Kanjou today." Sanji said re-calling the fights

"The Illusion section fight with 7 different type of Illusions. Gensou which are represented by both Black and White chants. The number ranges from 1-25. Genkaku are represented by white chants. The number ranges 1-15. Basically these illusions are tactile illusions that use physical contact and connections. Fuyukaku which are represented by black chants and range from 1-5. Sakkaku are represented by black and white chants; they range from 1-3. These illusions are temporal and uses mind release as its center. Irixyu-jon represented by white chants and uses pure white counters. Gen'ei which is also represented by white chants, these illusions are _sweet_ illusions. And last are the Maboroshi illusions."

"All these are different types of illusions used throughout the Illusion section; they also specialize in spells, gates, mirages and phantoms." Sanji explained while getting up with his arms still crossed

"The Poison section uses 3 different types of Poisons ranging from harmless to deadly and they also use incurable poisons. Gaidoku. Dokubutsu and Dokuyaku. They practice toxic bonds and venom wrappings as well."

"The Ninja section specialize in jutsus and combat. Just like you saw before they come up with their own jutsus. They are also the group who historically specialize in assassinations."

"I'm in the Mirror Break squad. We specialize in copying anything we see whether it's in our ability or not. We also special chaos spells. There are 4 types of Chaos spells currently. Konton. Kaosu. Konran and Muchitsujo."

"Out of the Gensou, Kanata used Black #7 "Enslaved Dream" and Black #25 "Strapless Mask" I used Genkaku White #3 to counter Enslaved Dream and Genkaku #15 "Morning whips" to counter Strapless Mask. Genkaku can be used for both offense and defense and it can counter most black Gensou chants. Out of Fuyukaku Kanata used #2 "Hell Demon" and I used White Gensou #2 "Lost Time"."

"When fighting Aisou he used a poison to melt the ground around us right? That was the weaker version of his favorite poison "Dripping Words". Aisou is the type of person who sometimes strives for perfection. He then used a stronger version of Dripping words and that was a physical version of it, it's able to throw opponents at far distances and hurt them physically without the objects being seen."

"I used Konton, or you could say a stronger version of Konton. The _Blood Konton_ spells range from 20-90. They don't start off at 1, since 1 is the weakest. They start at 20, 20 being the weakest in this category of Blood Konton. I used #20 "Zakurakayou" and I used White Konran #-5 Orakittsumi against Aisou."

Sanji said while walking around with his eyes closed "While fighting Kanjou I didn't really have to use any chants. It was mostly combat and his new jutsu."

Sakura interrupted her father "Um dad, I noticed when you were fighting, but you were different in each fight. Why is that?"

Mikaue perked up and smiled "Ooh! Hun can I explain this one."

"Sure sweetheart, take it away." Sanji said while sitting back on his desk.

Mikaue smiled and started talking "Okay Sakura dear you see in Kanata-kun's fight, your father was teaching him a lesson. To enjoy and not just fight just because an opponent is strong. Also to protect the ones you love and not to underestimate your opponent no matter how many times he is knocked down by you."

Sakura nodded understanding what she meant "So what about Aisou's fight?"

"In that fight your father was truly enjoying the match. His feelings showed his excitement, thrill and seriousness perfectly. Your father respected Aisou-kun for taking the fight seriously and wanted to test out his strength. He thought that this experience would help Aisou-kun grow and become stronger." Mikaue said while smiling at Sanji

"And Kanjou's?" Sakura said while waiting for her mother's reply.

"His fight was about teaching him that having fun while battling isn't a bad thing. It keeps you relaxed and it's easier for you to understand your opponent's strengths. It also helps you be able to think more openly about strategies and other ending possibilities. He just wanted to show him a different experience, right dear?" Mikaue asked sweetly

"Exactly." Sanji nodded while smiling

"Ah, thanks dad, you too mom." Sakura said getting up and stretching

I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

I saw Ichido, Kaido and Izanau all standing there in their section uniforms. They all had pony tails while walking down the hallway talking to each other.

"Oh shut up Iza you stupid trash monkey." Ichido yelled at him

"Oh-ho Sakura-sama how are you?" Kaido said while smiling

"Why are you…"

"…"

"Everywhere!"

"I try my best." Kaido said sarcastically

"Oh suck it!" I said rolling my eyes at him

"You should watch that mouth of yours Sakura-sama." Ichido said loudly

"Fuck off!" I said just to piss him off, it worked

"You—!"

"Why are we messing with Miss Sakura when she clearly has better things to do like playing house with that Uchiha boy." Izanau said while avoiding my eyes.

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

Sakura started cracking her knuckles while walking up to them.

"Uh-oh." Ichido said backing away

"Well that was smooth Iza." Kaido said doing the same thing as Ichido

"I don't think it was just me, Kaido she hates you and Ichido is just an ass." Iza said watching the two of them back away and looking at the raging girl in front of him

"What you say!?" Ichido yelled

Sakura appeared behind them, pulling all of their pony tails and using her knee to push the inside of their knees making them all stumble on the floor.

"Stupid bullies." Sakura said under her breath

Sakura walked away blushing before kicking Kaido on his arm.

Kaido glared "Ow, how come you kick just me?" he yelled out

Sakura glared at him back "Cause you suck." She stuck out her tongue and walked away

Ichido laughed loudly while getting up and fixing his pony tail. Izanau did the same, dusting himself off and leaning against the wall. Kaido got up while playfully glaring at the both of them and fixing his ponytail.

**-With Sakura-**

_Those damn freaks. Stupid pony tail wearing triplets._

Sakura walked in her room only to see Sasuke asleep on her king sized bed.

Sakura smiled and closed her door and walked over to her bed leaning over to give Sasuke a quick kiss which she wasn't able to do because she was pulled by him onto her bed.

"Too long."

"Huh?" Sakura said while blushing

"You took too long." Sasuke said while pulling her closer to him

"Sasuke, it was only 20 minutes." Sakura said while smiling

"Too long." He said looking at her

"Hehe, sorry." Sakura said warmly

Sakura gave him a kiss on his lips and then pulled away looking into his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said while blushing.

They continue to stare at each other until they both leaned in giving each other a kiss. Their lips parted for air before quickly connected together again, their tongues battled and Sasuke pulled Sakura even closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him. Their legs entangled and minds went blank as the kissing continued.

Sakura's mind was a total mess; her stomach felt like it would literally explode. She could feel Sasuke's breath on her skin as he stopped kissing her and kissed down her neck, causing her to moan softly. She jumped in surprise when she felt Sasuke nip her neck lightly.

Sakura then kissed him roughly, surprising him a bit before he began fighting back equally. Warmth emitted from their bodies. Sasuke's hands found their way to Sakura's hair and ran his fingers through them, she let go of him, hugging him deeply before looking back into his eyes, he kissed her again sweetly before letting her go again. Sasuke kissed her forehead, then her nose and then kissed her again, before letting her snuggle into his chest.

…

"You guys are perverts."

They both look below them to see Yuuta and Izanau.

"Iza! Yuu!"

"AHHH!" they yelled

They fell off the branch they were standing on and onto the grass below them.

"Siren, Kanjou what are you two doing spying on them?" Yuuta said while looking down at them

"I want a girlfriend!" Siren yelled out

"Me too!" Knajou whined

"So…What were they doing?" Yuuta asked while a pink tint adorned his cheeks

"…"

Siren and Kanjou looked at each other and then laughed while singing "Yuu's a pervert~!"

They both started running away from an angry Yuuta who chased them, while Izanau looked at them with disgust, before looking up Sakura's window and running after Yuuta and the others.

"Wait for me you creeps!"

"They're all creeps!" Sakura said, her eyes twitching in annoyance

"I agree." Sasuke said sighing

**-With Sanji-**

"They're back huh?"

"Yeah, Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama took care of them."

Sanji looked up shock from the paper work he was doing "Sakura and the Uchiha boys did?"

Kaido nodded "Yeah, she must have gotten stronger while she was away; her companions aren't half bad either."

_Hmm, interesting._

"So Sanji-sama what shall we do about them?" Kaido asked

"What happened to the intruders?" Sanji said while going back to his paper work

"We took them captive; they are in the prison block at them moment. This was an order from Sakura-sama, she told me to tell you that we should consider bumping up the security around here. I'm assuming she said that for The Uchiha's safety since you rented the townhouses out to them for the time being." Kaido explained

"Heh, Sakura shouldn't worry about them." Sanji said smirking

Kaido stared at his boss "How come?" he asked confused

"Mikoto Uchiha used to be Section Chief with Mikaue when she was running the former White knights, she's really strong. Fugaku was with me some time ago. He started a family and left the organization but I doubt he stop practicing, he's probably stronger than he was back then, that's probably why both Sasuke and Itachi are how they are now. They could almost be trainees." Sanji explained to Kaido

"Hmm."

"Yeah well then, I need you to tell all the security to be careful and keep their guard up, also check everyone who comes in and out of this place. Make sure the Uchiha's are safe and tell Mikoto and Fugaku about this as well. I'm sure they would like to know, and when you do tell them, tell them to come see me."

"Hai."

"You are dismissed."

"Hai."

"Wait. Where _are_ Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Itachi-sama seems to be with his father and uncle and Sasuke-sama well…is with Sakura-sama upstairs in _her_ room."

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled loudly

Sanji started running out the door and upstairs really quickly, Kaido could hear him screaming out _"His little girl~!"_ all the way down the hall.

_Hope you like my little gift Sakura-sama._

Sanji busted through Sakura's door and looked around frantically

"AH! Dad why are you so loud!" Sakura yelled

He saw that Sakura was on her bed reading and Sasuke was on her computer looking at him weirdly.

Sasuke got up and bowed at Sanji who then looked at him confusedly before calming down.

Sakura looked at her father and felt this weird sensation that this was somehow set up.

_Fucking Kaido and his stupid fucking tricks!_

…

_Hmm, this might get a little fun._

Sakura watched her father apologize and talk to Sasuke about god only knows and she rolled her eyes while putting her book down and looking out her window.

Her father finally left and Sakura pulled Sasuke aside.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna have some fun?" Sakura asked him while smirking

"What you got in mind?" Sasuke asked her

"Dad wouldn't have busted in here for no reason, especially with a look like that unless he was set off. That look was _someone-told-me-that-my-little-girl-was-getting-sp ecial-with-a-boy_ look. The only person stupid and evil enough to do that is Kaido, so I say we have a little fun with him." Sakura said cracking her knuckles with Kaido's beaten up face n her mind.

"I'm liking where this is going, keep talking." Sasuke said while smiling

"Okay I'm just thinking something really small, no need to go all king kong on him but let's cut up his clothes." Sakura said looking at Sasuke

"…"

"Sakura you suck at these things." Sasuke said looking at her bored

"I know but still, let's do this until I come up with something better." Sakura said while pleading with him with her eyes

Sasuke sighed "Fine okay, let's do it."

"YES!" she high fived him and gave him a hug

**-Hours later and with Kaido-**

Kaido walked around with his shirt cut up and his vest showing his back, his pants were cut up showing his black silk boxers with neon green stars. He walked around the mansion with his head straight and a blank face.

"That—that…"

_Good for nothing brat!_

Sakura stood there with her arms crossed "Hey Kaido." Sakura said while smiling innocently

"Sakura-sama!" Kaido said surprised

Sakura glared at him "You just called me a good for nothing brat didn't you."

_D-did she just—?_

"No I didn't read your mind you moron."

"…"

"You're a complete idiot aren't you?"

"Iza."

"Hehehe." Iza laughed

"You're just everywhere aren't you?" Sakura looking at him with disgust on her face

Izanau just stared at her while crossing his arms "No you should just stop following me."

Sakura glared while pointing at him "Who the hell is following you, you princess!"

"Wha—"

"Anyway…"

"We should have a little bit of fun boys."

"You ready?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face

"…"

**Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed this double update and I hope you guys continue to support me and this story. I hope you liked this and remember to check out my profile for more details. Also Vote on my POLL! REVIEW!**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**-Akasaku123**


End file.
